The Adventures of Ash and Aaron: Johto and Kanto
by RedHal
Summary: The sequel to A Pokemon Parent Trap. This is what happens when Ash's group and Aaron's group join together and travel. AAML. Spoilers from the 8th movie. My longest story so far. Suspense off and on in the story.
1. Meet the Brothers

Because I had a few request for it, I have decided to write a sequel for my first fanfic: "A Pokemon Parent Trap". This is the story of when the gang travels to Jhoto and Kanto for their second times. In other words: this is going to be one long fanfic. In fact, I might have to divide this fic into two different stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie, Eric, Sam, Bill, and Greg. Greg will only be talked about b/c he's in Hoenn. There might be some other characters later on.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 1: Meet the Brothers**

Our story starts with our heroes on the trail between New Bark and Cherrygrove. Marie is being expecially quiet.

"Marie? What's wrong?"

Marie turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Nothing Aaron. It's just; I'm not in a hurry to see my brothers. I don't know how they'll react when I tell them you're my boyfriend."

"If I recall correctly, they were the one's calling me your boyfriend when I first met them."

"Hey Misty. Sound familiar"

Aaron turned to his twin brother wondering what Ash meant. Ash, noticing his brother's look, explained:

"When I first met Misty's sister's they told her that I wasn't someone they'd chose for a boyfriend."

"Pikachu" (You still aren't)

"Thanks a lot"

Misty blushed when she recalled that day.

"Don't worry Marie." She reassured her boyfriend's brother's girlfriend, "I know how you feel. I have a feeling when I tell my sisters about Ash and me; I'm going to get an 'I told you so.'"

"Togeprriiii" (If Mommy can take it, so can you Aunt Marie)

"Thanks Misty."

"Hey guys. We're here."

Everyone stopped and saw that Brock was right. They were standing on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City.

"Well. Let's go face the music."

ooooo

"Eric! Bill! Sam! I'm home to visit."

"MARIE!"

As soon as the gang walked into a large house and Marie announced their arrival, three teenage boys came to the living room to greet their sister. Ash, Brock, and Misty stayed in the hall to wait for their introduction.

"So Marie, you decided to show up again." The boy with blue hair stated.

"Hey Andy, got an Officer Jenny yet?" The boy with blond hair asked her friend.

"Not yet."

"So Aaron," the boy with light red hair asked, "How did you do at the Indigo League?"

"I made it to the top 16."

"Good job."

"Guys."

"I heard that the Indigo League is pretty hard"

"Guys?"

"Yeah. Especially the Viridian Gym. How hard is the gym leader really?"

"GUYS!"

"What Marie?"

"Two things. One: You owe me an 'I told you so.'"

"For what?"

"Aaron's my boyfriend now."

"We told you so." All three said.

"You said 'two things', what is the second one?"

"Ash, Brock, Misty. You can come in now."

At there cue, Ash, Brock and Misty came into the living room. When Marie's brothers saw Ash, they did a double take with Ash and Aaron and exchanged confused looks at each other.

"Eric, Sam, and Bill. Meet Ash, Brock, and Misty. We met after the Indigo League. Guys, these are my brothers Eric, Sam, and Bill." Marie introduced her friends and brothers amused at her brother's reaction. "Ash is Aaron's twin brother. He was in Johto while we were in Kanto."

"Oh." The three brothers said.

"No wonder I was getting confused while watching the Silver Conference." Sam (the blond) said.

"Yeah." Exclaimed Bill (the blue haired boy) "The announcer kept calling you Ash."

"You should have seen these two correcting the announcer each time." Laugh Eric (the redhead).

ooooo

"So Ash," Bill asked at dinner, "How come we've never heard of you?"

"I can answer that." Exclaimed Aaron. "I never knew he existed. Mom got so mad at Dad when we were one year old; she left us and took Ash."

"We met one day and the whole thing just spilled because Mom forgot to get our names changed. Aaron and I switched places and got our parents back together." Ash continued his brother's story.

"Sounds like you had some fun." Eric said.

"Did anyone know about the switch while it was going on?" Asked Sam.

"Only our Pokemon."

"Pika" (Yep).

"So Marie, where are you guys headed now?" Bill asked his sister.

"Aaron and Ash are going to try for the Silver Conference again. This time only doing trainer battles with the gym leaders because they already have the badges. Once we're done here, we're going to Kanto for the same thing with the Indigo League."

"Cool. Oh by the way Brock, what is it you want to do?"

"I want to be a Pokemon Breeder."

"Neat."

"Well, let's finish dinner guys. These six have a long journey ahead of them starting tomorrow." Eric told his brothers.


	2. Disturbing Comments and Violet City

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie, Eric, Sam, Bill, and Greg. Greg will only be talked about b/c he's in Hoen. There might be some other characters later on.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 2: Disturbing Comments and Violet City**

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything!" Marie called out to her brothers.

"Bye Marie."

"Take care of her Aaron."

"Don't get into too much trouble."

We find our heroes leaving Cherrygrove City. As they walk on to Violet City, they get to taking about the brothers.

"Well, that went better than expected." Marie said.

"Yeah. I thought they'd have my head." Exclaimed Aaron

"I have a feeling as long as you don't make Ash an uncle, you'll be fine" Andy said to Aaron.

With that comment, everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Misty? May I borrow your mallet? I think yours is heavier." Marie said.

"Be my guest."

WHAM

"That thought never even crossed my mind." Aaron said to his brother.

"It hasn't for me either. I was hoping I'd be at least in my 20's before even considering."

"Same here."

oooo

After everyone had gotten over Andy's little comment, they made it to Violet City.

"Do you want to battle Falkner first?" Asked Aaron.

"No. You go on. I battled him more recently than you."

"Ok. What pokmon are you going to use?"

"I'm not sure yet. Either Pikachu or Noctowl. How about you?"

"Either Static or Pidgeotto. I haven't decided yet."

"Decide soon Aaron," Brock interrupted. "We're here."

The twins looked up and saw that they were indeed standing in front of the Violet City Gym.

"Well, let's train."

oooo

"Hello. Falkner?" Ash called out.

"Ash? Long time no see. How are you do…ing"

As Falkner walked up to Ash, he noticed Aaron standing next to him.

"Hi Falkner. Remember me?" Aaron asked the stunned gym leader.

"Aaron? Talk about not seeing someone for a long time. I see you met Ash."

"Of course. Do you think I can go my whole life without seeing my twin brother?"

"Twin? That explains the look-alike. What brings you two to my gym?"

"We are going to do the Silver Conference again." Explained Ash.

"Yeah. And we were wondering if you'd battle us in a trainer battle."

"Sure. Whose up first?"

"I am." Aaron said.

"Alright Aaron, let's see how good you've gotten."


	3. Battling Falkner

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie, Eric, Sam, Bill, and Greg. Greg will only be talked about b/c he's in Hoenn. There might be some other characters later on.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 3: Battling Falkner**

"Ok Dodrio. Let's go!"

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

"Dodrio! Agility!"

"Pidgeotto! Quick Attack"

Because Dodrio was fast, Pidgeotto's quick attack missed.

"Dodrio! Tri-Attack!"

"Pidgeotto! Dodge and use gust!"

Pidgeotto flew out of range and unleased a gust attack hitting Dodrio dead on.

"Now Pidgeotto! Use quick attack again!"

"Dodge Dodrio!"

Dodrio jumped high, but was unable to completely dodge the attack. When Pidgeotto hit Dodrio, it went tumbling.

"Oh no."

"Now Pidgeotto! Finish it off with Wing Attack"

Wing Attack was a direct hit.

"Dodrio is unable to battle. The winner is Aaron." The announcer called.

"Well done Aaron. You have certainly improved since I last battled you." Falkner said.

"Thanks. Considering it took me three tries to defeat you last time."

"Great job bro." Ash called from the sidelines.

"Yeah"

"Hey. What's happening to Pidgeotto?"

Pidgeotto started glowing white and grew before everyone's eyes.

"Pidgoooottt" (It happened)

"Pidgeotto evolved."

Aaron grabbed his pokedex.

"I meant to do this when I saw Ash's Pidgeot."

"Pidgeot. The Bird Pokemon." The mechanical voice informed, "It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed."

"Cool."

"Congratulations Aaron."

"Thanks. Pidgot! Return!"

"Now Ash. I believe you're up next."

"Yep"

oooo

"Hoothoot! Go!"

"Noctowl! I choose you!"

"They even call pokemon the same way." Marie whispered to Misty talking about the twins.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Aaron told his girlfriend.

"Hoothoot! Tackle!"

"Noctowl! Dodge and use Take Down."

"Hoothoot! Watch out!"

Hoothoot managed to dodge the Take Down attack but just barely.

"Hoothoot! Use Hypnosis!"

"Use Your Hypnosis Noctowl!"

Noctowl's and Hoothoot's Hypnosis attack hit each other and cancelled out.

"Use Take Down, Noctowl!"

Noctowl rushed toward Hoothoot and had a direct hit this time.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! The winner is Ash."

"Great job Noctowl. Return!"

"That was a great battle Ash. Tell me. Where did you get your Noctowl? It looked different from the others."

"I got Noctowl between Azalea Town and Goldenrod City."

"He's well trained."

"Thanks. Hey Falkner. How come you didn't use Pidgeot?"

"Pidgeot's wing broke in a battle. He still has a few weeks before he is completely healed."

"Oh."

"So, I take it you are on your way to Azalea next?"

"Yep."

"Good luck at the Silver Conference."

"Thanks. Bye Falkner." Everybody called.

With that, our heroes left the gym.


	4. Parents, Surprises, and Midnight Discuss

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie, Eric, Sam, Bill, and Greg. I also own Andy's parents. Greg will only be talked about b/c he's in Hoenn. There might be some other characters later on.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 4: Parents, Surprises, and Midnight Discussions**

"Andy! Where on Earth have you been?"

"Sorry I missed the battle guys. I went to go see if we had room for everybody at the house."

"That's right. You're from Violet aren't you" Brock remembered.

"Yes. And I already told my parents about the fact that Aaron's a twin. Come on."

oooo

"Hello Aaron. Hello Marie. Oh it's so good to see you two."

Andy's mother, Sarah, was ecstatic to see her son's best friends.

"And you three must be Ash, Misty, and Brock. Andy had told us about you. Come on. Let's have dinner and you kids can tell us about how you met."

"Thank you Mrs…" Misty started to say.

"Oh just call me Sarah."

"And you can call me James" Andy's father spoke up.

oooo

"And then we battled Falkner in trainer battles." Ash finished off the story.

"Hey Mom, do I have any siblings you've been hiding?"

"No son. No long-lost sibling." His father answered.

"Yet." His mother added.

Everyone at the table looked at her.

"I went to the doctor earlier today and found that I'm pregnant."

That statement caused a variety of reactions. Andy was so happy he screamed for joy; Ash, Misty, Aaron, and Marie all got up to congratulate Andy's mom; Brock was tending to Andy's father who had fainted.

oooo

"Ash? Ash wake up"

"Huh? Misty?"

"I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"It's all this talk. I mean, first Andy made that comment about Aaron and Marie, and then his mother becomes pregnant, I was wondering; have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Misty. I'm 13 years old and you're 14. Personally, I think we're too young to worry about that. Heck, I only found out about the Birds and the Bees a few months ago. Why are you so worried?"

"Just, with our new relationship, I wasn't sure when to start discussing it."

"How about when I'm your age we'll argue over the names of our children. And then have them after we get married when I'm 21."

"Ok. I feel better. Thanks"

"Your welcome. Goodnight Misty."

"Goodnight Ash."

"Pikachu"(Humans worry about the smallest things)


	5. The Return of a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie, Eric, Sam, Bill, and Greg. Greg will only be talked about b/c he's in Hoenn. There might be some other characters later on.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 5: The Return of a Friend**

We find our heroes traveling to Azalea Town. Ash had sent Noctowl to Professor Oak so he can study what makes it different from any other Noctowl. Now Ash had room for a new pokemon in his party.

"What Pokmeon are you going to capture Ash?"

"I'm not sure Aaron. I guess I'll keep an eye out for one."

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah Misty?"

"Doesn't this place look familiar?"

"Are you suggesting I got us lost?"

"No Brock. It's just, it looks familiar."

The trail they were walking along was a very mountainous trail. Cliffs along each side making the path narrow.

"Hey Ash."

"What Brock?"

"Have you noticed something different? Like something's missing?"

Ash paused to think.

"No."

"Brock!" Misty got the gist. "Don't jinx it. I don't want to run into those idiots. It's too hot."

"Oh. I see what you mean Brock." Ash realized where his friend was going. "you're right though. It has been a while."

"I wonder what did happen to Team Rocket."

"It's probably better that we don't know."

oooo

"Ok. Now it is starting to get HOT." Complained Marie.

"Oh. I don't know. I think it feels great."

"That's because you train FIRE Pokemon." Pointed out Aaron.

"Hello." A female voice called from one of the cliffs.

"Liza!"

"Hi Ash, Brock, Misty."

Liza jump down to join our six heroes.

"How are you doing?"

"We're fine Liza. Oh, this is my twin brother Aaron and his friends Andy and Marie. Guys, this is Liza. She runs the Charisific Valley."

"Hi."

"I knew I forgot to ask you something."

Everyone looked at Aaron.

"When we first got into Pallet, this boy named Tracey came up and asked about a Charizard. Pikachu told me what to tell him and I was going to ask you about it."

"Oh. Well, I used to have a Charizard. When we came here the first time, Charizard wanted to stay here to train with the other Charizard. I, of course, let him. He still comes to help me out though."

"Charisific Valley? What is that?" Andy asked

"How about I show you?" Liza asked. "HEY CHARLA"

At this call, a Charizard carrying a carriage appeared.

"Hop in guys."

"But there's not enough room for us all." Complained Andy.

"You have a Charizard, right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah but, Wait, how did you know?"

"I told him." Aaron answered.

"Ok, but what does me having a Charizard have to do with anything?"

"You mean to say you have a Charizard and you've never ridden it?" Ash asked while smiling at Liza.

"Why do I sense déjà vu?"

oooo

"Whoa. Steady Charizard."

"Andy sure is having a little bit of trouble isn't he?"

"Yeah. Remind you of someone Ash?"

Ash blushed at that comment.

"So exactly what is the Charisific Valley?"

"The Charisific Valley is a natural reserve for Charizards." Liza explained, "It is off-limits to tourist."

"So we're lucky to be getting this opportunity."

"Yes. Here we are." Liza told them.

They landed in front of some stairs that lead to a steel door. On each side of the door, where statues of Charizard.

"Wow." Said Marie and Aaron.

"Hey." Brock realized, "Where's Andy?"

"Here I am!"

Andy's Charizard came swooping down towards the gang.

"Sorry I'm late. We had a rough start."

"No kidding."

"At least you came in flying." Misty said while looking at her boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Enough you two." Said Brock.

"Ash's Charizard came here walking and out of breath." Liza explained to Aaron, Andy, and Marie.

"Oh."

"Are you kids ready?" Liza asked.

"Yep."

Liza opened the steel door to reveal an area full of Charizard.

"Wow! Look at them all!" Andy exclaimed.

"They're HUGE!" Marie stated.

"Look at that one!" Aaron pointed out.

There standing on a rock, was the largest Charizard there.

"That's our strongest." Liza told him. Then turned and grinned at Ash.

"Hey Charizard!" she called, "Look who's here!"

The Charizard turned to see what Liza was talking about. There next to her, was his trainer. Charizard flew off the rock straight to Ash.

"Charizard?"

To answer Ash's question, Charizard used flamethrower on his trainer.

"Yep. That's Ash's Charizard." Misty stated.

As Charizard sat on top of Ash, licking him, Aaron could only stare at his brother's magnificent Pokemon.

"Wow Ash, that's your Charizard?" Marie asked.

"Yep. Charizard this is Marie, Andy, and Aaron." Ash introduced Charizard.

Charizard lifted his head to say hello to Ash's new friends. Although, that intention was soon forgotten as soon as he saw Aaron. Charizard did a double take after letting Ash up. After the double take, Charizard looked at Ash funny.

"Aaron's my twin brother." Ash explained to his pokemon.

"Charr" (Oh)

(A/N: I don't know how to write the sound Charizard makes so I'm just going to use his name like most Pokemon.)

As the humans talked Charizard turned to the Pikachus.

"Charrizzzard" (How come Ash never mentioned a brother?)

"Pikapi Pikachu" (Ash didn't know he had one)

"Char?" (How can you NOT know?)

"Pikachu pikchu" (They were separated when they were young so they don't remember.) Static chimed in.

"Charrizard?" (How did they meet?)

"Pikapi pika pikachu. Pikachu" (Ash got lost and met up with Aaron. Then they switched places to get their parents together.)

"Char" (Ok)

"Pikachu?" (How have you been?)

"Charizard. Char Charizard Zard. Charizard char char" (Fine. I made it to becoming the strongest Charizard here. I might go back with you guys if it's alright with Ash and Liza. I know Charla won't mind). With a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Pikachu!" (Of course it's alright)

Back to the humans

"Charizard seems so strong now." Misty said.

"Yeah. Training here seemed to help a lot." Ash added.

"He is now the strongest Charizard in the valley." Liza commented

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed.

"In fact," Liza added, "Charla had fallen out of love with Charizard, and since there is no reason for him to train here anymore, how would you like him back Ash?"

"Really? Only if it's alright with Charizard." Ash answered. Turning to the chatting pokemon, Ash called "Hey Charizard! Do you want to come back with us?"

"Char" (Yes)

While giving his answer, he used flamethrower on Ash.

"I'll take that as a yes" a burnt Ash stated.

"Pikachu"(Told you so)

oooo

"Bye Liza!" our heroes called to the Charizard trainer.

"Bye guys. Good luck!" She called back standing at the enterance.

With that, Andy got onto his Charizard, Aaron and Marie got on Pidgeot, and Ash, Misty, Brock got on Ash's Charizard. (A/N: Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder while Static is on Aaron's)

"Hey Andy!" Ash called, "How come you didn't leave your Charizard?"

Andy and his Charizard looked at each other before answering.

"We already thought of that. However, Charizard wanted to stay on the road. He's never been a fan of staying in one place."

"Alright. Hey Brock! Where's our next stop?"

Brock looked at the map.

"It depends on the Pokemon. We can go straight to Azalea or stop at a smaller town."

Ash, Aaron, and Andy looked at their pokemon then at each other.

"Let's not push our pokemon" Andy said noticing his Charizard was becoming exhausted.

"Alright then, lets get at least to Bloomingdale"


	6. Another Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie, Eric, Sam, Bill, and Greg. Greg will only be talked about b/c he's in Hoenn. There might be some other characters later on.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 6: Another Evolution**

After our heroes stopped in Bloomingdale and said hi to Sunreeser, they continued to Azalea on foot. As they walked through a dense forest, they got to talking.

"I feel like we're being watched" complained a paranoid Misty.

"Yeah." Agreed Marie.

"Don't worry girls. Ash! Aaron! Please calm down your girlfriends." Brock said.

"Don't worry Marie. Ash and I will protect you and Misty." Aaron attempted.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better how?" Marie asked of her boyfriend with a smirk. Misty giggled.

Aaron and Ash facefaulted.

"Hey." The twins said.

"Ok. Break it up." Andy tried to calm down the four younger trainers.

"Hey look" Brock pointed.

Our heroes looked up and saw that they were in front of what looked like a school.

"Hey" said Ash "I remember this place."

As he said this, the door opened to reveal an old man and a Scizor.

"May I help you?"

"Hi Mr. Muromasa." Ash, Brock, and Misty said.

"How come we missed this place Andy?" Aaron whispered to his friend.

"I have no idea."

"Who are your friends Ash?" Mr. Muromasa asked.

"These are Andy, Marie, and Aaron. Aaron is my twin brother." Ash explained to the headmaster.

"Ah. Why don't you children come in?"

When they entered the school, they saw a battlefield in the middle. In the corner of the building, they saw a boy in front of his laptop.

"Hey Shingo!" Ash called, "Didn't you learn anything?"

Shingo looked up and smiled.

"For your information, I was merely checking something out." Shingo answered. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine. Shingo. These are…" Ash started his introduction.

"Aaron from New Bark, Marie from Cherrygrove, and Andy from Violet. Right?" Shingo finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Aaron asked.

"I bet that was what he was checking out. Correct?" Asked Misty.

"Yeah. According to my laptop, Aaron made it to the top 16 in the Indigo League because a Dugtrio was put up against his Pikachu."

"Wow. He's good."

"There is something that is not in my laptop though that confuses me," Shingo continued "Aaron and Ash have the same last name."

"That's because we're twins" the Ketchem twins said.

"I never would have guessed." Shingo said sarcastically. "Hey Ash. I know I promised you a rematch, but do you think I can battle your brother?"

"Is that alright Aaron?"

"Sure. I think I know which one to use."

oooo

On the battlefield, Aaron was facing Shingo.

"Blade! Go!"

"Charmander! I choose you!"

"Blade! Use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge Charmander!"

Charmander had just barely dodged the attack.

"Man that Scizor's fast. Charmander! Use Smokescreen!"

Charmander used Smokescreen covering the field in smoke. Blade could not see his opponent.

"Blade! Use double team!"

"Shingo seems do be doing a lot better." Ash commented.

"That's because he's more focused on the battle." Misty told her boyfriend.

"Hey Marie. How long has Aaron had that Charmander?" Ash asked.

"Let's see. I think he got it just before the Indigo League. It's still fairly new."

"Charmander! Close your eyes and relax!"

"Déjà vu" Brock said

"Uh oh"

"Use a continuous Ember on Scizor!"

Charmander's attack kept on hitting Blade so that he was immobilized.

"Blade"

When Charamander stopped the attack, Blade fell down unconscious.

"Blade is unable to battle. The winner is Aaron"

"That went fast." Misty stated.

"Well, Aaron did have a type advantage." Andy said.

"Great job Charmander. Huh?" Aaron congratulated his pokemon.

As Aaron was hugging his Charmander, he started to glow and grow.

"Charmeleon" (Finally)

Aaron pulled out his Pokedex.

"Charmeleon. The Flame Pokemon. It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes with sharp claws."

"Wow. Charmeleon Return!"

"Aaron. Here's a tip." Ash rushed to his brother. "Do NOT tell it to go easy on a Pokemon the first time you battle with it as a Charmeleon."

'Why Ash?"

"Because Ash was trying to help a Paras evolve and told his Charmeleon to go easy on it. He never got it to listen to him until after he got his third badge in the Orange Islands." Misty answered.

"Oh. I'll try to remember."

A/N: Just to let you know, It will be a while before I update. I'm goingout of townfor Christmas so I won't be able to get to use the Internet. I will update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience. MERRY CHRISTMAS


	7. Azalea Town

Hello Everybody. I'm back. It's been a long break and I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK THE WHOLE TIME! Therefore, this fanfic will take longer than I thought. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate and a Happy New Years. Well, here it is, Chapter 7 of my longest fanfic ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 7: Azalea Town**

Dawn. That time of day that only morning people love (A/N: Not me). We find our heroes camped out just outside of Azalea Town waking up one by one by the bright Sun. Brock, as usual, was first one up making breakfast. Then Andy woke up. Later, Marie and Misty awoke with the two Pikachus and Togepi. All that was left was Aaron and Ash.

"Don't you think we should wake them?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Their breakfasts are getting cold" answered Brock after swallowing a bite of his pancake.

"How?" asked Marie.

"Well," Misty said. "We have pleanty of choices. One: We can get Pikachu and Static to shock them; Two: We can get some water and pour it over them; Three: We can use our mallets; or Four: …"

With that Misty whispered something into Marie's ear. After hearing the idea, Marie grinned and nodded.

"I like that one. Let's do that."

So the two girls crawled over to their boyfriends and leaned over them. Leaning closer each girl pulled the boys into a VERY PASSIONATE kiss. This action caused Andy, Brock, and the two Pikachus to become fully alert and both boys to wake up with a start and then joining in.

"Wow." Aaron said when the kisses broke.

"Yeah. I think this is the best way you've ever waken me up with." Agreed Ash.

"Well don't get used to it." Misty told him.

"Yeah Ash," Brock said. "Misty was talking about mallets, water, and electricity."

The twins looked at each other and then thanked their girlfriends. When Ash and Aaron had their breakfasts they packed up and headed toward Azalea. After walking a bit, they came to a well with a base shaped like a Slowpoke.

"Hey! It's the Slowpoke Well!" Aaron pointed out

"No kidding Sherlock. Whatever gave you that idea?" Marie asked sarcastically.

"It's just been awhile. Alright?" Aaron defended himself.

"Whatever you say."

00000

After entering the town, which was much greener than when Ash and Co. were there, they went straight to go see Kurt.

0000

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Ash. Brock. Misty. How are you guys?"

"We're fine. You?" Brock answered.

"Just great. Have you used the Pokeballs I gave you?"

"Yeah. I caught a Corsela and Ash caught a Todedile." Misty told the Pokeball maker.

"Great. Aw I see you met Aaron, Marie, and Andy." Kurt said after noticing Ash's twin.

"Hi Kurt!" the three answered.

"You know about that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Your father used to come here sometimes and told me everything. Now, do tell how you met."

After a while of telling the story, Kurt smiled.

"I knew something like this would happen."

"By the way, have you figured anything about the GS Ball?" Misty asked.

"The what?" Aaron asked his brother.

"The GS Ball. It's a really interesting pokeball that is gold and silver and extremely hard to open. We got wrapped into its mystery when we went to go pick it up for Professor Oak from Professor umph" Ash answered until Misty covered his mouth.

"Ixnay on the Ivyway"

"Oh right I forgot."

Aaron was the only one who did not understand what was happening.

"Uh, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way to the gym." Ash said.

"Anyways. About your question. I still have nothing on it, but I'm still trying."

"Ok. Thanks anyways Kurt." Misty said.

"We have to get to the gym before it closes." Ash said.

"Right."

"Oh, by the way, I was out picking Apricots this morning and I made some Fast Balls. I would like you guys to have them."

"Really? Thanks" Everyone said.

After they got their Fast Balls, they said their goodbyes to Kurt and left the house.

"Off to the Azalea Gym!" the twins shouted.

"Do we have to?" Misty asked quietly

A/N: Sorry again for the long delay. This story will be slow because I'm back in school. You guys know what that means: Homework and studying. Therefore I will attempt to update whenever possible. Thank you.


	8. Bugs and Bugsy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 8: Bugs and Bugsy**

"Well. Here we are. The Azalea Town Gym." Aaron announced.

"It's about time." Marie said.

"I get to go first this time." Ash told his brother.

"Ok."

"Well, let's go in."

"Yeah."

"Mmm."

"Are you ok Misty?"

"Yeah Ash, I'm fine. Let's go on." she told her boyfriend. 'And get this over with' she thought.

As our heroes walk into the gym, Ash and Aaron are on a lookout for Bugsy while Misty is on the lookout for #3 on her "Hate List".

"Hey Misty. You seem uptight."

"I do Andy? Why would I be uptight? It's not like I'm scared." Misty tried denying.

"You know Misty," Ash said. "You didn't have to come."

"Yes I do." She snapped at him.

"Whoa. Calm down Misty. I was just stating that if you didn't want to come, you didn't have to."

"Sorry. It's just the stress. What I meant was that I would miss you battle for anything."

"That's ok. You have gotten a little better."

"Pikachu"(Yeah.)

"What do you mean by 'A Little Better'?"

"Mirka Island. Orange League. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Misty said remembering how she forbade Ash to catch, as he put it, "one little Caterpie".

"Hey Brock?" Andy asked. "What are they talking about?"

"I'm not 100 sure what they are talking about now. I wasn't with them when they went through the Orange League. But I get the feeling it's about…"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

When Brock was about to finish his sentence, a Ninjask had appeared behind Ash while Misty was talking to him.

"…her fear of bugs." Brock finished as Misty ran away from the group toward the center of the gym.

0000

In another part of the gym, Bugsy was tending to his Pokemon when all of a sudden he heard the doors open.

"Well. It looks like a have a challenger. Come on Butterfree, let's see who it is."

All of a sudden he heard someone scream at the top of their lungs.

"I know THAT scream. Come on Butterfree. It sounds like Ash, Brock, and Misty are back.

0000

"Hey Misty! Wait up!" Ash screamed

They found her curled beneath one of the observing benches on the battle field. Ash knelt next to her and tried to calm her down.

"So, Misty's scared of bugs." Aaron stated.

"No kidding. What tipped you off Sherlock?" Marie mocked her boyfriend.

"Bugs really bug me." Misty whimpered.

"Not all bugs." Ash informed his brother. "Just certain ones. I wonder which Pokemon that was?"

"Hey Ash. I thought I heard Misty's scream." A new voice came from behind.

Bugsy had arrived on the scene. However, since Ash was kneeling next to Misty, who was still cowering under the bench, Bugsy had gotten a glimpse of Aaron.

"Is that a new outfit?" Bugsy asked Aaron, who still had his back turned to him.

"No. I've had it for a while" Aaron answered while turning around and allowing Bugsy to glimpse at his brother who was still comforting his girlfriend.

"HUH!"

"Long story short." Brock said, "Ash and Aaron are twins."

"Aaron? Wow. Long time no see. How are you?" Bugsy asked finally recognizing Aaron.

"Fine now that Mom and Dad are back together." Aaron informed Bugsy of the story that everyone knew they'd be sick of by the end of the Jhoto with the knowledge that they'd still have Kanto and probably the Orange League for Aaron to go.

"Wow. I take it that you two want to battle me for practice?"

"You got that right." Ash answered. "Will you be ok if I battled first?" he asked Misty.

"Of course. That bug just scared me a little." With that everyone snickered. "Watch it." She warned.

"What Pokemon was that anyways?" Ash asked the Azalea gym leader.

"My new Pokemon, I just got it a few weeks ago, but things have been slow, so I haven't tried it out yet. Come here Ninjask!" he said.

The Pokemon that scared Misty flew up to its trainer. Misty whimpered and grabbed onto Ash as he pulled out Dexter.

"Ninjask. The Ninja Pokemon. Because it darts about vigorously at high speeds, it is very difficult to see. Hearing its distinctive cries for too long induces a headache."

"Wow." Andy said. After sitting on the bench next to Aaron while Ash and Bugsy headed to their places on the battle field, he whispered to Aaron, "Let's make sure Marie never gets one. You know how cranky she can be with a headache."

"Misty too." Whispered Brock who was sitting right next to him.

BANG

Misty and Marie managed to catch what they were saying.

"Let's go Ninjask!"

"Come on out Bayleef."

"Wow Ash. Your Chikorita evolved?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Why didn't Ash use Charizard?" Marie asked.

"Probably because he knew it would be an easy win if he did, therefore not giving Bugsy a chance to really see what Ninjask could do." Aaron answered.

"Wow Aaron. That answer sounded intelligent." Misty said. "You sure you're Ash's twin?"

"Yes. Ash can be smart to when he wants." Aaron defended his brother remembering all the midnight conversations they had. 'He's smarter than he makes out to be.'

A/N: Because I don't feel like thinking up a battle scene, I leave it up to your imagination. I think I'll end up doing that for most of the battles.

After Ash won his battle, Aaron went up and faced Bugsy's Butterfree with his Totodile. Like Ash's battle, he won but with a surprise ending:

"Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokemon. It opens its huge jaw when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in."

"Return Croconaw."

0000

Outside the gym:

"Your Butterfree is really strong Bugsy." Spoke up a voice who nobody thought would say such a thing.

"Thanks Misty. But I thought you hated bugs?

"Like I said before," Ash spoke up, "Only some. She's tolerant around certain ones like Butterfree."

"Thanks Bugsy." Aaron thanked the gym leader, then turned to Brock, "Goldenrod City next?"

"Sure. Unless there are some pit stops anyone wants to make."

"We know you want to stop at every Pokemon Center." Misty spoke up.

"Hehehe." Brock laughed blushing while Misty and Marie bursted out laughing. Bugsy looked confused until Ash told him why. Then he joined in with the girls.

"Where is the next Pokemon Center?" Aaron asked Ash.

Ash snuck the map out of Brock's backpack which was still on his back without him noticing.(Partly because they were still laughing at the truth of what Misty said.)

"It looks like Greenfield would be our next stop then."

"Doesn't Professor Hale live there?"

"Yeah. Last time I only got to see Molly because Professor Hale was away. It wasn't exactly the best of circumstances."

"Tell me all tonight."

"Ok. Let's just head on to Goldenrod and see if we can't get us lost and end up in Greenfield."

"Do you like Misty yelling at you whenever we get lost?"

"Hey Pot. This is Kettle. Who are you calling black?"

"Good point. You just have to admit. If we didn't feel like we needed to be sidetracked for a reason, we wouldn't have half the adventures we had."

"Yeah."

To be continued.

A/N: Ash and Aaron are getting suspicious. We might just have an actual plot somewhere. When and where the climax would happen, who knows (not even me). If anyone has any request for characters please let me know through reviews. Just to let you know, the Hales, Richie, Todd, and a few other surprise characters will be showing up in later chapters. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten T.R. They will be showing up later.


	9. Greenfield

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 9: Greenfield**

As usual, Ash and Aaron were the last ones up that morning.

"I think I know what's going on." Marie stated when trying to devise a way to wake up the twins.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"I mean they probably stay up all night talking about their pasts. That's why they sleep in."

"It makes sense. If that's the case, then let them sleep."

"WHY?" both girls yelled at Andy for suggesting such a thing.

"Because they need all the sleep they can get. If not, they'll get sleep deprived and not do well in the Silver Conference." Brock spoke up.

"It's their own fault." Misty said. "If they didn't stay up all night…"

"… They would be twins who would know nothing about each other." Brock finished.

"Brock's right girls. It's not their fault they have 12 years of catching up to do. Even Mr. and Mrs. Ketchem said so. Why else do you think they let them sleep in the entire week we stayed over there?"

"Good point. All right, let them sleep." Misty sighed in defeat and turned to Marie for girl talk.

"Nice save Andy." Brock said.

"Thanks. You know, I wonder why Ash and Aaron talk at night and not while we travel?"

"They do. But only about their journeys. I wonder why they won't talk about before they became trainers in front of us."

"Who knows?"

"Maybe one day we'll get answers."

0000

When Ash and Aaron finally woke up (at one o'clock in the afternoon), they practically inhaled their food.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. We lost a whole morning's worth of training." Ash added.

"Blame Andy and Brock. They're the geniuses who decided to keep you from getting sleep deprived." Misty spoke up.

"How did you know we weren't getting enough sleep?" Aaron asked.

"Two twins. Haven't seen each other in 12 years. Finally together. Add those up and you get stay up all night to speed up the Catch Up Process." Brock said.

"Pika?" (Ketchup?)

"He said Catch up not Ketchup" Ash told his Pokemon.

"Pika." (Rats.)

"Have you heard us?" Aaron asked

"No. Just common sense." Marie said.

"Ok."

They finished lunch (or in Ash and Aaron's cases brunch) and packed up to head toward Goldenrod City. When no one was looking the twins breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew. That was close."

"I really hope they really didn't hear."

"Yeah. Let's hurry so we can head to Greenfield."

"Ok. I hope nothing happens while we're there."

"Same here. But we have other problems too. They know we stay up."

"So?"

"What if they decide to act asleep and eavesdrop?"

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What do we do?"

"Looks like midnight training."

"Ok. But what if Professor Hale invites us to stay at his place?"

"Break time."

0000

"ASH KETCHEM! ARE WE LOST AGAIN!"

"AARON! IF YOU SAY WE'RE LOST, I'LL…"

"Hey! This tree looks familiar." Ash pointed out.

"MAYBE BECAUSE WE PAST IT BEFORE?"

"No Misty, I think Ash is…" Brock started but stopped when he saw the look on Misty's face just daring him to say she's wrong.

"Here's a clearing!" Aaron spoke up.

After giving Misty an I-told-you-so look, Ash ran up to his brother far enough to actually see the town.

"It's Greenfield!"

"Greenfield!" Misty shouted and ran up to see what was truly Greenfield. Instead of the crystal covered field that she saw the last time she looked upon this place, she saw a wide field covered in flowers with houses in various places. Instead of a giant crystal flower in the center, a huge brown mansion stood in the middle of the town.

"So this is Greenfield." Brock said.

"It's beautiful." Marie added.

"Let's go!" Ash said.

0000

"Here you go Molly. Your Teddiursa is perfectly healthy."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." A newly 6 year-old Molly Hale said to the local nurse.

"Well Molly, what did Nurse Joy say?" Professor Hale said as his daughter walked up to him and his wife carrying the cute little teddy bear pokemon.

"She said he's perfectly healthy. Thanks Papa. Thanks Mama"

Molly Hale had just had the best birthday of her life a few days ago. First her father gives her a Teddiursa. Then her mother mysteriously shows up. Nobody knows how or why, but frankly, she didn't care. She finally had her family. Her real one. Not an Entei and a family friend. She looked at her new pokemon who finally had his first check-up and remembered how she had used a Teddiursa to battle a Vulpix. Now that she thought about it, she never really thanked Ash and his friends for saving her home and in a sense, her family.

"Are you ok, honey?" Mrs. Hale asked her young daughter.

"I'm fine Mama. I was just remembering what happened almost a year ago."

"When I was warped into the dimension of the Unknowns?" her father asked.

"Yeah. You didn't get to see Mrs. Ketchem and Ash."

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah. How come I never missed them before Papa?"

"Probably because you couldn't remember them before." Mrs. Hale answered for her husband. "You were so young when you first met them, and then you were separated from them for a long time."

"Hey. I'm the professor. I have the answers." Professor Hale said indignantly.

"Ok then Professor Hale. What do you propose we do about the situation?"

"How about we call them? There's a vid-phone over there." He answered pointing to the vid-phones.

"Yay." Molly said.

0000

"Slowpokes. All of them."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLOWPOKES AARON KETCHEM!" both girls yelled at Aaron.

"Calm down. Why don't we go in and let our Pokemon rest?" Ash said trying to calm the girls down.

"You two planned this didn't you?" Andy pointed out. "You meant to get us lost so that we'd end up in Greenfield."

"Of course. I wanted you guys to see what Greenfield really looked like in the spring." Aaron said.

"I don't believe this." Misty said.

"You trick us." Marie added.

Ash and Aaron didn't say a word. They just looked very pleased with themselves and walked into the Pokemon Center. Inside, was pretty much no different from any other center. There were vid-phones lined up on the walls with people using them to call friends and family; there was a common area with vending machines that sold drinks and snacks; and Brock's favorite: The main desk with a very familiar nurse.

"NURSE JOY! Can you help me? I think I'm suffering from Love sicyeowch"

"I think its more like your suffering from insanity." Misty said while holding Togepi in one arm and pulling Brock by the ear.

"Sorry Nurse Joy." Ash apologized. "He's always like this."

"It's alright Ash. How are you? I see you finally met Aaron." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm fine. Yeah I met hold on. How did you know?" Ash asked amazed

"Dad used to bring me here a lot. He would ask Professor Hale about Mom while I played with Molly. I doubt she'd remember me though because she was only two the last time I saw her." Aaron answered.

"How is Molly?" Ash asked Nurse Joy. "Did Professor Hale come back?"

"She's fine Ash. In fact she was here a while ago. I don't know if they left or not though."

"They?" Ash asked

"Yes. Her father came back as well as her mother."

"That's great! She finally has her family back together." Aaron said

"Yes. Everyone in Greenfield is very happy for her. I take it you would like to have you pokemon examined?"

"Yes please."

"Can you do ours too Nurse Joy?" The rest of the gang asked

"Sure. It'll be a few minutes."

0000

"Ok. Thanks Delia. It was nice talking to you. Say Hi to Dan for us. Ok. Bye." Professor Hale just got through talking to Delia Ketchem who had informed him of the twins meeting and the set up.

"Oh well. It was nice to see Mrs. Ketchem." Molly said just a little disappointed.

"Yeah. It's been such a long time. Why are you so down sweetie?" Mrs. Hale asked her daughter.

"I think I know." Professor Hale said. "She wanted to say hi to Ash and possibly Aaron. Right?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Hale sighed at the look on her daughter face. Molly had already told her parents of what happened that day in Greenfield.

'She really wants to thank him for helping Entei break through that barrier.' She thought to herself while looking up from her daughter to see a group of six trainers talking in pairs in the common room while sitting on the sofas.

The first two were a couple of seventeen year-old boys who seemed to be laying out a route on a map. One had brown hair and green eyes. The other also had brown hair but she couldn't see his eyes for they were slits. The second two were a couple of redheaded girls. One was holding a Togepi while the other was obviously informing her about certain traits Togepies have.

The last two Mrs. Hale recognized immediately. She couldn't help but to smile when she saw two boys who looked exactly alike. She knew these two. She held them as babies when she and her husband went to visit his colleagues from Professor Oak's lab. Each of them used to play with her daughter when she was just a baby.

"Don't worry Molly." She told her daughter. "I'm sure you'll see them again."

"Dear. I would raise her hopes like that." Her husband informed her.

"Honey. Even though you say you're a professor, you aren't very observant." She said pointing to the common area. Even though Ash and Aaron left, she had hoped that her daughter could recognize Ash's friend whom she recognized from Molly's description.

Professor Hale looked up

"It's just four trainers. So?"

"Papa. Two of them are Ash's friends. Come on." Molly said while dragging her father with her Teddiursa at her feet. "Brock! Misty!"

The four trainers looked up to see a blond six-year-old dragging her father with a Teddiursa at her feet.

"Molly!" Brock and Misty yelled.

Molly hugged them and introduced her parents to them. Misty and Brock introduced Marie and Andy to them. Marie was ecstatic to meet Professor Hale.

"Oh my gosh. You're Professor Hale! I've always admired your work. I want to study Legendary Pokemon just like you. Can I have you autograph?"

"Hey. How come you never ask for my autograph?" a voice called out.

Everyone looked to see Ash and Aaron standing side by side. Aaron had an indignant look on his face while Ash was just smiling at his brother's antics.

"I'm never going to get over this." Andy whispered to Brock.

"Tell me about it."

"ASH! AARON!" Molly cried and hugged the brothers while knocking the wind out of them.

"Whoa. Nice to see you too Molly." Ash said.

"Yeah." Aaron agreed. "Now how about letting us breath?"

After Molly let the twins go, they said their hellos to Professor and Mrs. Hale. Professor Hale informed them that they just talked with their mother and she was fine.

"Why don't we go up to the house and talk over dinner?" Mrs. Hale suggested.

"Good idea." Everyone agreed.

0000

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?"

Andy and Marie were not informed about which house belonged to the Hales. So when they pulled up in front of the mansion at the center of town, they had the shock of their lives. (For now).

"Yep." Molly informed them.

"Wow."

At dinner, Marie and Andy were still marveling over the mansion. Ash and Aaron were talking to the Hales while Molly was talking with Misty and Brock.

"So Molly. You finally have your own real Pokemon."

"Uh huh" she nodded "Papa gave him to me for my birthday."

"Your mother informed us of the switch." Mrs. Hale told the twins.

"Very sneaky." Professor Hale stated.

"Wow."

0000

Later that night:

"Ash?" a timid voice came from next to Ash who was reading the guide he swiped from Brock.

He turned toward the owner. "Yes Molly?"

"I never really thanked you." Molly admitted.

"Thanked me? For what?" Ash asked confused.

"If you hadn't come to get you mother from me and Entei and then helped Entei break the Unown's barrier, I never would have gotten Mamma or Papa back. So thank you."

"Molly. It was you who told Entei to stop fighting. You also believed in him so he could break through the barrier. I understand why you turned to the Unowns. You were without a mother for a year and then your father disappeared. You were scared. Just remember: If anything like that happens again, just turn to your friends. Teddiursa, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Sky, everyone in Greenfield. They'll all be here to help. And also, Aaron and I would try to come as soon as we can. Our parents too. You are never alone. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for the advice." She said while starting to head from the room.

"Your welcome. And Molly…"

She turned toward him.

"I'm glad your parents are back."

She smiled at him and left.

"She's gone." He informed his twin who was pretending to be asleep.

"That was deep."

"Think it was too much for a six year old?"

"Maybe. The way you said it probably made more sense to her. What will Brock say when he sees you swiped the guide?"

"I get up early enough. I just go back to sleep."

"Hmm. I wonder what Misty would say if she heard you just now?"

"What? The guide swiping?"

"No. What you said to Molly."

"I know exactly what she would say and do. She would grab me by my shirt and yell in my face: "Who are you and what have you done with Ash Ketchem!""

"I think the more direct quote would be "WHO UMPH"

"Are you trying to wake the entire house up?" Ash asked with his hand muffling his brother. "And besides, there's a six year old in the house."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"I'm going to go on and return the guide so I can sleep in."

"Ok. No midnight sessions?"

"Nah. You're too tired."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your twin. We have a connection. Goodnight."

SNORE

"Wow. He was tired."

While trying hard not to wake up the sleeping Pikachus on the sofa in the room, Ash tip-toed to Brock's room. Ash opened the door to see if Aaron woke Brock up. Thankfully, he was still sawing logs. Ash tip-toed to Brock's backpack and slipped the guide back in.

On his way out Brock started to stir.

"Nurse Joy?" SNORE

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ash made his way back to his room and went to bed.


	10. Goldenrod, High Levels, Worries, and Pur

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 10: Goldenrod, High Levels, Worries, and Purposes**

"Here we are! Goldenrod City!" Andy announced.

"Thank goodness." Marie sighed.

"I thought we'd never get out of the Ilex Forest" Brock said.

"Well, we did. We're here. Let's find Whitney." Ash said.

"What's your rush?" Misty said.

"It's Monday." Aaron said.

"So?" Andy asked.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday."

"Aaron." Ash interrupted. Then whispered something in his ear. Aaron's eyes widened.

"Oops. I forgot. No rush."

"Hmm. I wonder what they're planning." Misty said to herself.

"Haha! Here's the gym." Brock pointed out.

"I HATE DÉJÀ VU!" Ash screamed when he saw the sign on the door.

CLOSED

"Of all the days for Whitney to choose her days off," Aaron started "WHY DOES SHE CHOOSE THE DAYS KETCHEMS COME TO CHALLENGE HER!" He screamed at no one in particular earning him a few glances from pedestrians.

"Shut up Aaron." Marie told her boyfriend. "You're an embarrassment to us all."

Just then, a Clefairy came around the corner.

"Pika?"(Huh?)

"Pikachu Pika"(Whitney must be near)

Just like Pikachu said, Whitney came running to grab her Clefairy and ran straight into the door to the gym just when Clefairy jumped out of the way.

"Hi Whitney." Everyone chorused.

"I'm OK."

"Togprie"(Funny)

0000

After telling Whitney their story, our heroes begin to battle with Aaron up first.

"I wonder what Pokemon he'll use this time." Ash said.

"Are you going to ask for a 3-3 like last time?" Misty asked

"Nah. I think I'll use Bayleef."

"Pika?" (What about me?)

"You and Charizard are already my strongest. I'm just letting the others get stronger." After seeing the disappointed look on his face, Ash added, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn."

"Pika pi. Pikachu pikapika?"(But Ash, what if you catch more Pokemon?)

"I'll train them to. But you will always be my first. That's a place that nobody else can have. Here. Let's watch Aaron" Ash told his Pokemon while handing him a bottle of ketchup.

"Pikachu Pikapi." ("Thanks Ash").

0000

After Aaron battled Whitney's Nidorina, Ash battled Whitney's Milktank with Bayleef. Thankfully, it didn't last as long as the first time. Both Ketchems won their battles.

"Thanks Professor. We'll talk to you later Dad."

The twins hung up the vid-phone after being interviewed by DJ Mary (Both Ash and Aaron did better than their first times on radio). Apparently, everyone in Pallet heard the interview. Professor Oak also uploaded a program in their Pokedexes that would enable them to track the progress of their Pokemon.

"At least now we don't have to tell everyone we meet the story of the switch." Marie pointed out.

"Yeah. Whitney started to tease me about how I couldn't tell one from the other." Misty added.

"We switched clothes remember." Ash pointed out while entering the conversation. "Ok Pikachu. Let's see exactly how strong you are." And pointed Dexter at Pikachu.

"Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon."

"Skip stats"

"Attacks: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Agility, Thunder. Level: 100."

"LEVEL 100?" Brock came in just in time to hear the level.

"Whose at level 100?" Andy asked just now entering.

"Pikachu"(Me)

"Alright Pikachu! Hey Aaron! What is Static's level?"

"Hold on."

"…Thunder. Level: 100."

"Same as Pikachu. Go Static." Aaron said giving his Pikachu a high-five.

"Pika!"(Yeah!)

"This calls for a celebration!" Misty said.

"Guys"

"Yeah. Let's shop for presents." Marie added.

"Guys"

"I'll find the grocery store" Brock said.

"GUYS"

Everyone looked at Ash.

"I don't think we should make a big deal about this."

"WHAT!"

"Pikachu pi. Pikachu?" (Why? Aren't you happy?)

"Of course I'm happy Pikachu. I couldn't be more proud of you. It's just. Team Rockets been so quiet, if they get word over exactly how strong you and Static are, it won't be just Jessie and James."

"Ash is right." Aaron added "What about Pearl and Hart. We haven't seen them in ages."

"Pika pikachu" (And then there's Butch and Cassidy) catching on.

"And Annie and Oakley." Ash added.

"And Attila and Hun." Marie added

"And Dr. Nanba." Misty said

"and Tyson" Brock put in.

"We have too many enemies." Andy pointed out.

"And what about the rumors?" Marie said.

"What rumors?" Aaron asked.

"Where Greg went, Hoenn, there are two teams. Team Aqua, and Team Magma."

"The Team Rocket Leader might feel threatened by them." Brock pointed out.

"He might be stealing other people's Pokemon so he can defeat them." Misty said

Ash and Aaron grabbed their Pikachus and hugged them.

"We'll defeat them. All three teams." Aaron vowed.

"That can be our purposes for becoming Masters." Ash added.

"We'll help." Brock said.

"Any way possible." Andy added.

"Thanks you guys."

TBC


	11. More Bugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 11: More Bugs**

6 o'clock Tuesday morning. Not many people find that time and day interesting. But Ash and Aaron aren't many people. While everyone was still asleep, they each grabbed one Pokemon and left without telling anybody. Except the Pikachus.

"Pikachu. Wake up buddy."

"Pika."(What.)

"I just thought I'd let you know that Aaron and I are going to run an errand."

"Pikachu"(You woke me up for that?)

"If I didn't you would shock me because I didn't."

"Pikachu. Pika"(Good point. Goodnight)

Aaron had a similar conversation with Static. When both Pikachus went back to sleep, the twins snuck out.

0000

"Are you sure sneaking out at 6 am was a good idea?"

"Yes. You know how Misty can be around bugs. When I did the Bug Catching Contest last year, Misty would swing her bag at any bug that went near her not worrying if she hit anybody."

"Wow. And she's gotten better?"

"Yeah. Certain bugs like Butterfree, Ledian, Ledyba she likes; she tolerates Scythers because Tracey has one. But with the, as she puts it, "creepy" kind, stay out of her way."

"How did you find out about this fear?"

"My first catch was a Caterpie." Ash laughed at the memory. "We were walking through the Viridian Forest and she screamed. I caught the Caterpie without a fight. She was still scared of it even in its Pokeball. That's when she told me the three things she hates."

"I figured bugs were one of them. What are the other two?"

"Carrots and Peppers. How about Marie?"

"What about her?"

"What does she hate?"

"Lets see. Ghost, green beans, and squash."

0000

"Welcome to the Bug Catching Contest. You are only allowed one Pokemon and one capture. You have twenty minutes to catch a Bug Pokemon. The winner will get a Sun Stone. Second Place is an Everstone. Third is a Gold Berry. Everybody else who participates will receive a Berry. You are only allowed to use the Park Balls we give you now go out and catch them."

"What are you going for Ash?"

"Normally I would go for the Sun Stone. But I think I'll shoot for the Everstone."

"Second Place? You?"

"Yeah. You know. A present for Pikachu."

"This coming from the person who wanted to keep it quiet?"

"Yes. Besides, I think Pikachu feels that I'm neglecting him. I hate for him to think that. I'm hoping if I give him an Everstone…"

"He won't feel like you've forgotten him. There is another reason."

"Huh?"

"Our Pikachus really need to learn how to keep their voices down."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard them talking. Pikachu said that he's worried that if he gets to an extremely high level, you might change your mind about evolving him."

"WHAT! When did you hear this?"

"Last night. Static tried to reason, but…"

"If you end up with the Everstone, do you want to trade?"

"Sure. Static has already bounded with the Everstone."

"When did you get one?"

"Last contest."

"Do you want to split up?"

"Sure. We can cover more ground."

0000

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"Misty? What's wrong?" Marie asked after being rudely awakened.

"They left us."

"WHAT?"

"Pikachupi. Pikapi pi Pika pikachu pika"(Misty. Ash and Aaron went to go run some errands.)

"Did they say when they'd be back?"

"Pi. Pikachu pika pikachu."(No. But they only left a half and hour ago.)

Misty had woken up to get a drink of water when she found that Ash and Aaron's beds were empty.

"I'm going to go find them."

"What? Misty. It's 6:30 AM. You know: ante meridiem: before noon. It's too early. Go back to bed. I'm sure they'll be back when we wake back up."

"But what if something happens? I looked. They only have one Pokemon with them."

"One Pokemon? Oh I know where they are."

"You do?"

"Tuesday morning, one Pokemon, they're at the Bug Catching Contest."

"BUG CATCHING?"

"That's why they didn't tell us. Your fear of bugs."

"I'm still going to kill them."

0000

"You did it Ash. Second Place."

"Thanks Aaron. You didn't do so bad yourself Mr. First Place."

Ash and Aaron were now at breakfast. While they ate, they admired their prizes.

"I wonder what I'm going to do with my Sun Stone? What did you do with yours?"

"I evolved a wild Sunkern into a Sunflora."

"A wild one?"

"This elderly couple was celebrating their fiftieth anniversary. Each year they have their picture taken with a flock of Sunflora. Last year, Articuno was in the area so the weather was too cold for Sunflora. We found this frozen Sunkern that traveled with us to the spot were the Sunflora gathered. It let us evolve it into Sunflora and then it called it's friends. Sophia and Marcello managed to get their yearly photo."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I still say you got lucky."

"Oh. So it's my fault my old Butterfree decided to show up?"

"Nah. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Look at you though. A Beedrill. That's the Pokemon I won with."

"So what happened to it?"

"One of my friends is an Electabuzz fan. She wants to catch pokemon that are yellow with stripes. So I gave it to her."

"The Electabuzz?"

"Yeah."

"ASH/AARON KETCHEM! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What time is it?"

"Let's just say we spent two hours comparing Pokemon."

"We are so dead."

"WEREHAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!"

"Pikachu"(I told them you were fine)

"Misty. Calm down. We just did the bug catching contest and lost track of time."

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY!"

"I told Pikachu."

"Pika"(Yeah)

TBC


	12. The Truth about Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 12: The Truth about Tears**

A few days after the Bug Catching Contest and Ash gave Pikachu the Everstone, we find our heroes walking along a path on a clear, sunny day.

"What a beautiful day!" Misty said.

"Yeah. The skies are clear, the Pidgy are chirping, and nothing can ruin this day." Marie added.

Just then, the skies clouded and rain started to fall.

"You just HAD to jinx it didn't you?" Aaron glared.

"It's not her fault." Brock said. "We're at Mt. Cana."

"That makes sense. Because of the location, the weather changes a lot." Andy had his say.

"WHY ME!" Marie screamed at the sky.

"When does the bus leave?" Ash asked his friend with the guide knowing full well what the answer was.

"Noon today."

"We WILL make it. We will not stop for your spicy pizza pancakes this time!" Misty said before she started to run to the bus stop.

"MISTY! WAIT UP!" Everyone called.

"Hey Ash? What's going on?"

"Last time we were here, we missed the bus."

"Did you have to spend a whole month here?"

"No. We got a ride from…" Ash started.

"From…" Aaron waited for an answer.

"from an old friend." Ash said remembering not to tell ANYBODY of Mewtwo.

'I wonder where Mewtwo is.' Ash wondered.

'I wonder what Ash is hiding.' Aaron thought.

0000

"The weathers getting bad. And there's no more room on the bus. It would be best if we left."

"Right."

With that, the door to the bus closed and pulled away.

"WAIT!"

"Huh?"

Misty had finally arrived at the bus stop. The rest of the gang was starting to arrive.

"Misty. Ash. Brock. How are you guys?" Luna asked them after recognizing them.

"We're fine" Ash answered. "Did we miss the bus again?"

"I'm afraid so." Luna informed them. "It wouldn't have done you much good anyways. The bus was full."

Misty groaned at the information. "Well I'm not doing that boat tour."

"Huh." Andy looked at Brock.

"Mt. Cana is famous for its water. Bug Pokemon love it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We were traveling down stream and then a bunch of Beedrill showed up. She managed to paddle us back to the cabin in half the time it took us to get to that spot. All by herself I might at." Brock told Andy.

After nursing the bump on his head Misty gave him, Brock decided to shut up about that adventure.

'After all, we did promise not to talk about it.'

0000

Weather: Clear

At the cabin:

"Finally."

"The rain stopped."

"How about some water."

Brock and Misty lit up at Luna's suggestion. Ash rolled his eyes but wasn't unnoticed.

"What's going on?"

"Those two are big fans of Purity Canyon water." Ash said while getting his glass.

"Here you guys. Try it."

"Wow! This water's delicious!" Andy and Marie said in unison.

"I still say it taste like something's been swimming in it."

"I agree."

"Then you still have no taste." Misty told her boyfriend.

Deciding to press his luck, Ash said, "What about taste in girls?"

"You have taste in that." She said.

"Hey! Where's Dr. Cullen?" Brock realized.

"He went back to the lab to try to make a synthetic version of the water from Clarity Lake. He'll be back next week." Luna told them.

"So how will you six be traveling around Mt. Cana?" Luna asked them.

"We're not sure. We ruled out waterway, so we might press our luck with the mountain." Ash answered.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"I am NOT climbing that thing!" Marie said.

"Do you have a death wish Ash?" Brock asked

"He must. With the number of times when he's nearly gotten himself killed."

"I do not have a death wish. I just thought that Aaron, Marie, and Andy would like to see the top. After all, it is the highest point in Johto."

"Good point." Andy said

"That would be neat to see." Aaron stated.

"But Ash," Misty complained. "The lake is no longer there. Remember?"

"I know. But the view is still nice."

"I suppose we can try it."

"Ok. To the top of Mt. Cana."

0000

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Marie complained.

"Do you want to wait a month for the bus?" Ash said.

"Ok."

"Here we are!" called Luna.

"Finally!" Marie called.

Everyone stood on the rim of the mesa and looked back.

"Wow." Marie whispered

"What a view." Andy added.

Aaron, who was looking in a different direction asked, "What's that big crater in the center?"

Everyone turned around to see what he was talking about.

"That's where Clarity Lake was." Ash answered.

"So what happened to it?"

"Yeah. A lake just doesn't disappear. There's been enough rain."

Ash, Brock, and Misty just looked at each other determining whether or not to tell.

"Long Story." They answered in unison.

"Thanks Luna. We can take it from here." Ash told the guide.

"Ok. Be careful you six."

After Luna left, our heroes spent a few more minutes enjoying the view.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"We can either A.) Balance on the rim the whole way and climb down," Brock said "Or B.) Go down, across, up, and down."

"They say the shortest distance between two places is a straight line." Andy said.

"B!" Everyone said

0000

After a few hours of walking,

"Here we are! The edge of Clarity Lake!" Brock announced.

"We're almost halfway there!" Marie exclaimed.

"It's starting to get dark though."

"How about we go to that mountain over there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"That mountain used to be an island." Ash explained to his brother.

0000

"Finally!"

Our heroes finally made it to the island in less that an hour.

"You know." Aaron said in a voice that sounded like he was up to something. "It's still light."

"I see." Andy said catching on.

"Yeah." Marie added her bit.

"LET'S EXPLORE!"

Ash, Brock, and Misty looked a little hesitant at first and then agreed after remembering all the clones were gone. Everyone split up into their original gangs. Ash, Brock, and Misty decided to locate a spot to sleep since they've already been there. Aaron, Marie, and Andy, however, were checking out the different areas.

"Wow. It looks like a jail in this room." Andy pointed out the obvious.

"No kidding. What tipped you off? The bars?" Marie said sarcastically.

Aaron was in his own little world.

"Aaron? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Marie. I just feel like the others are hiding something from us."

"Yeah. They were acting strange. I wonder if they knew who was here before."

"What makes you say someone was here before?" Andy asked amazed.

"Nature did not make these iron bars Andy." Marie answered while rolling her eyes.

The trio went to the top of the stairs and found another room. This one had a plasma TV in it with a chair and windows.

"Now this is my kind of room." Andy said to himself.

When the other two entered, they saw a figure standing at a window looking out. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at each other. They left the room with out a sound and backed away quietly. When they were a good distance away from the room, they turned, and ran screaming.

0000

"Here's a good spot." Brock said.

"Yeah. Not too far up and it still has a great view." Misty commented. "Hey Ash? You alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel bad about not telling Aaron the truth about what happened here."

"Don't sweat it Ash." Brock told his young friend. "We promised that we would never speak of it to ANYONE."

"Brock's right. Hey Ash! Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Misty said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot."

"How does one forget his own birthday?" Brock asked amazed.

"Training, Realizing you have a brother," Ash started to list.

"Ok. Point taken. Is there anything you want?"

"Guys. It's not until next month. Just spending the day with my friends is present enough."

"Ok Ash. Be that way."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aaron, Marie, and Andy came to the campsite screaming their heads off.

"AARON? What's wrong?" Ash asked his twin.

Panting, Aaron answered: "Ok, we were exploring the island right? And then we came to a room with iron bars and figured someone was here before. We then came across this room with a plasma TV and you'll never believe what we saw."

"Try me."

"Let's just say, we're not alone." Andy said in a creepy voice.

"I thought ghost story telling didn't start until after dinner." Misty said.

"We're serious." Marie defended. "We saw something."

"Ok you three." Brock stated. "What did it look like?"

"We only saw its back." Andy warned.

"Good enough." The three who didn't see the figure said.

"Ok." Aaron started "It was …"

"Scary." Marie put in.

"That doesn't help." Misty said.

"As I was saying," Aaron said, "It was, I would say, about 6'7, purple, had a long tail, almost cat-like, what's wrong?"

Ash, Brock, and Misty had all gone pale at the description and had looks of horror on their faces.

"NOTHING." They said as they went into a huddle.

"What now?" Brock whispered.

"I don't know." Misty whispered back.

"If I knew HE was going to be here, I never would have suggested this." Ash admitted.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The gang looked up from their huddle to see Aaron, Marie, and Andy looking at the figure they saw screaming. Ash, Brock, and Misty stood there with their horrified looks. Pikachu and Static were shaking for different reasons.

'Hello' the figure said

"It-it-it-it-it" Andy stuttered.

Misty hit him in the back of his head.

"It TALKS!" he finished.

"No duh." Marie said after Andy stated the obvious once more.

'I am speaking to you telepathically.' The figure said then turned his attention to the trio behind the gaping three.

"Hello Mewtwo." Ash said to the Psychic Pokemon. "It's been awhile."

'That it has. May I ask what brings you back?'

"I am training for the Silver Conference for the second time. However, I could ask you the same question."

'I just came back to remember what happened the last time I was here. I had just gotten back from New Island'

(A/N: I'm assuming Mewtwo gave Ash and Co. his memories back)

"New Island?" Marie whispered to Aaron.

"I don't know." Aaron whispered back

'I see you three have lived up to your promises not to tell.' Mewtwo told Ash and Co. while looking at the other three who went ridged.

"We weren't sure whether or not to tell them." Misty confessed.

'You may tell them.' Mewtwo said giving them permission to tell. 'After all, he is your twin.'

"HUH!" Aaron asked amazed

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Andy screamed.

"Don't you ever listen?" Marie asked, "He said he was psychic."

"Guys. This is Mewtwo." Ash said. "We've met him a couple of times before. The second time was here at Mt. Cana when he was captured by the Leader of Team Rocket himself."

"And the first?" Aaron asked.

Ash looked hesitant. How could he tell his twin brother that he had been turned to stone? (He knew about the stone after hearing Pikachu, Misty, and Brock tell him what happened with the Pokemon tears). How could he relay that story to someone who wasn't there but cared deeply for him?

Mewtwo, being psychic and all, read Ash's mind and asked him:

'Would it be ok to show them?'

"I guess." Ash answered hesitantly.

'Very well' Mewtwo said before teleporting them to the room with the television.

"ALL RIGHT! MOVIE TIME!" Andy shouted.

"You are an idiot." Marie said as the lights dimmed and popcorn was teleported into each of their hands. Pikachu and Static had bottles of ketchup.

The movie began with the Pikachu short which Pikachu loved dearly. Then it went into how Mewtwo came about and basically showed "Mewtwo Strikes Back"

Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and even Togepi (A/N: No, I haven't forgotten that adorable little egg that rightfully belongs to Ash) enjoyed seeing themselves on the big screen. However, when the scene when Ash throws himself between the two attacks, he looked around to see the reactions.

Brock looked ready to cry; Misty and Pikachu had their eyes closed knowing what was happening. Mewtwo looked regretful for his part in the story. Andy and Marie stared at the screen wide-eyed. Ash then turned to see Aaron's reaction.

He wasn't all that surprised. Aaron was bringing a handful of popcorn to his mouth. As he watched his brother run to the center of the battlefield, his eyes widened as his hand stopped and let go of his popcorn. His mouth remained open as he watched the smoke clear to reveal Ash glowing and dropped to the ground. He looked ready to faint when the glowing stopped to show his twin brother turn into a stone statue.

0000

When the movie was over, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu where glad that it was over. Togepi started chirping. Aaron, Static, Andy, and Marie had shocked looks on their faces.

"So the legend of the Pokemon Tears is true." Marie whispered.

"That was an interesting movie." Andy said refusing to believe that it really happened.

Aaron was still in a state of shock looking ready to cry.

"Thanks Mewtwo." Ash whispered to the Psychic Pokemon. "That helped to tell the story."

'Your welcome.' Mewtwo said. 'Is there anything you need before I leave to travel again.'

"Can you teleport us to Cianwood City?" Ash asked.

"Why Cianwood?" Andy asked.

"Because we'll need to pass through Olivine and Ecruteak City to get to Mahogany Town anyways." Ash answered.

'Very well.'

Mewtwo teleported the gang to the Cianwood City. Then he left after saying goodbye to our heroes.

"Wow." Andy said.

"That was an interesting experience." Marie stated.

"What are you kids standing around for?" the Nurse Joy said as she came up. "You kids need your sleep."

"Nurse Joy! My heart is leaping for joy at the sight of yoOUCH!"

"You do need your sleep." Misty said while dragging Brock inside the center.

"Not the ear."

Marie and Andy, who recovered quickly from the movie laughed as they followed. Ash started to laugh and follow when he noticed Aaron, still in shock. He grabbed Aaron and dragged him inside. Because there weren't a lot of people in the center, Andy and Brock were in one room, Marie and Misty were in another, leaving Ash and Aaron a room so they can talk.

"Aaron? Aaron? Are you alright?" Ash asked him as he grabbed onto his shoulders after setting him down on one of the beds.

This seemed to bring Aaron back because all of a sudden he grabbed onto Ash and started crying.

'Poor guy.' Ash thought as he rubbed his brother's back. 'It must be hard to find out he almost lost me for good before he even knew me.'

When Aaron calmed down, he pulled away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I promised." Ash answered. "Mewtwo is one of the rarest of pokemon. You saw in that recap. He had a bad experience with his trainer, so he's not in a hurry to have another one."

"I understand." Aaron whispered. "So, Cianwood Gym next?"

"That sounds like the Aaron I know. Yep. But we need sleep first."

"Ok. Night Ash."

"Night Aaron."

TBC


	13. Birthdays

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 13: Birthdays**

The battle between Chuck and the twins the next morning went well. Ash battled Machoke with Bayleef and Aaron battled Poliwrath with Pidgeotto. After the battle, Chuck's wife invites them for lunch.

"So where are you guys headed now?" Chuck asked them.

Everyone looked at each other and Aaron decided to answer.

"We're headed to the Whirl Islands for the Whirl Cup."

"Ah. Well good luck to you all." Chuck's wife said.

"I think I might sit out this year." Ash said leaning back.

"HUH!"

"Why Ash?"

"Because he doesn't want to loose to me again."

"Hey! I happened to have temporarily forgotten what kind of damage you Psyduck can do last time. Thank you very much."

Just then, Psyduck decided to appear.

"Psyduck"(?)

"PSYDUCK! I DIDN'T CALL YOU! NOW RETURN!"

"Duck"(?)

"Dumb duck" Misty sighed. "So what's the real reason?"

"I just want you to have a better chance of winning."

"ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T WIN WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

"Are you sure their boyfriend/girlfriend?" Chuck's wife whispered to Brock.

"Yes. They always like this."

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you need to participate in the Water Pokemon competitions and I need to participate in the general ones."

No one really bought this, but decided to let it go.

'I'll get him to participate' Misty thought to herself.

0000

"I probably should, but being a Water Pokemon Master means everything to Misty. This would be a great chance for her." Ash whispered to Aaron and Pikachu who had spent the rest of the lunch glancing at him.

"Good point. I probably shouldn't participate either. Besides, we have other stuff to worry about. My you-know-what is doing it again." Aaron told his brother.

"Really? I've only seen one do it a few times before."

"How about yours?"

"Still nothing. It might when we reach Ecruteak though."

"What are you two whispering about?" Misty interrupted.

"Nothing." They both said.

"Well, good luck you guys." Chuck bade them farewell.

"To Red Rock Isle!"

0000

On the ferry to Red Rock Isle, we find Ash and Aaron taking naps while the other six (including Pikachus) are leaning over the railing talking.

"So what are we going to do?" Misty asked suddenly.

"About what?" Marie asked.

"Probably about how to get Ash and Aaron to compete with her in the Whirl Cup." Andy answered.

"Yeah. She still needs to prove that she's better than either of them." Brock added

WHAM

"Not THAT! In about a month Ash and Aaron will be 14."

"I completely forgot." Andy said.

"So did Ash." Brock said. "But he gave his reasons."

"What about your birthdays?" Marie asked.

"Mine's in one week." Misty said.

"And mines in three months. WAIT. ONE WEEK! SINCE WHEN?" Brock realized in horror that he spent four years with Misty and never celebrated her birthday.

"You've never asked." Misty told her older friend slyly. "Besides, spending the day with you and Ash was present enough."

"So why won't you let Ash celebrate the same way?"

"We have been celebrating it the same way for four years. It's time for a change."

"Mine's in two weeks." Marie said.

"Two months." Andy said

"So, are we going to plan the twins' party or not?" Misty said.

"We should plan yours Miss. Time for a Change."

"I MEANT FOR ASH!"

"Ok, ok. Geez."

0000

'What to do for Misty's birthday?" Ash thought to himself. 'She never really celebrated, but this year will be different.' "Hey Pikachu"

"Pika?"(What?)

"Do you have any ideas for Misty's birthday?"

"Pi" (No.)

"Oh. Alright."

'Pikachu has no idea. What does she want?"

Flashback

_Tad: Huh! That was a close call!  
_

_Misty: I don't think it's funny! You could have hurt my Togepi. Now apologize!  
_

_Togepi: Tog-pi..?  
_

_Tad: I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. It makes that pretty face of yours look like a Tentacruel!  
_

_Misty: A Tent- I only WISH I could be that pretty!_

End Flashback

"Only Misty would think a Tentacruel is pretty."

Flashback

_Brock: It looks like it's a Corsela._

_(The Corsela starts to circle them)_

_Misty: Why is it circling around us?_

_(Something picks up our heroes)_

_Ash: Something's underneath us._

_Brock: What is it?_

_Misty: Those are Tentacruel tentacles._

_(As the Tentacruel starts to carry them)_

_Everyone: Whoaa_

_Ash: What's it doing?_

_Pikachu: Pika!_

_Misty: Alright! There's nothing more comforting than having a strong Tentacruel around._

End Flashback

Ash sits up in bed.

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it Ash?"

"Sorry Aaron. I was trying to determine what to get Misty for her birthday next week, and I figured it out."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait. Pikachu. Get ready for a battle."

"Pika!" (Alright!)

TBC


	14. Misty's Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15/14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 14: Misty's Birthday Surprise**

After a week, we find our heroes at Red Rock Isle. Misty had failed to convince Ash and Aaron to participate with her for the Whirl Cup. So she decided to win it for them. Misty had made it to the final round (A/N: Because the writer is trying not to lose her muse for the who-knows-how-many times). However, someone is missing from the audience.

"Where's Ash?" Brock complained.

"He disappears off and on." Marie put in her say.

"Aaron. You his twin. Where is he?" Andy said.

"How should I know? I just know, a week ago, he was trying to decide what to do about Misty's birthday, which happens to be today."

"Let's hope Misty doesn't notice he's not here."

Aaron looked around the arena for any signs of his brother. He finally scanned the area directly opposite him. Thankfully, he saw Ash standing in the door to the stadium, panting and soaked.

'I really want to know what he's been up to this past week.'

"LET'S GO ….!" Misty started when a flash from her belt came.

"Psy"(?)

"Psyduck?"

"KINGLER! USE CRABHAMMER!" Yelled the opponent.

Everyone in the audience gasped except for Ash who smiled knowingly.

'It's probably a good thing her opponent decided to start things off."

Kingler did use crabhammer… on Psyduck's head.

"PSYDUCK! USE DISABLE!"

Psyduck did just that.

"NOW USE CONFUSION!"

Psyduck did that, winning the match.

"I WON! PSYDUCK! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! HUH?"

Psyduck had started glowing and growing.

"Golduck"(Finally)

Misty gaped at her new pokemon.

Aaron pulled out his Pokedex

"Golduck. The duck Pokemon. It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysterious. Attacks: Scratch, Tail Whip, Disable, Confusion, Screech, and Psych Up. Level: 33."

"Wow." Aaron said as he watched Misty snap out of it and hugged her Golduck.

"Hopefully now it can swim." Brock said to himself.

0000

"ASH! DID YOU SEE? PSYDUCK…"

"Evolved. Yeah I saw. Congratulations on your new Pokemon and winning." Ash said as he walked up to the gang.

"Where were you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah?" Everyone else wanted to know.

"Oh. Just out looking for your birthday present."

"Ash? I thought we decided no presents?"

"I couldn't resist." He said as he handed her a pokeball. "It took me all week to find one."

"Thanks." Misty said uneasily as they walked out to the arena after Ash told her it needs to be let loose in the water.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU ASH! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Misty screamed as she hugged her boyfriend tight enough to crush him.

"You welcome. Now can I please breathe again?"

Everybody else watched as Misty hugged her boyfriend who was turning as blue as the Tentacruel that he had gotten her.

TBC

A/N: Guess What! I've decided to do previews! Here is the first one for Chapter 15:

_CLICK_

_"Hey. What's that?" Ash asked_

_CLICK_

_Our heroes decide to investigate the odd sound coming from a certain direction. They peered from behind a rock and to see a very interesting sight._

_"Was there a reunion that we didn't hear about?" Brock joked._


	15. Silver Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15/14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 15: Silver Wing**

After the Whirl Cup, our heroes decide to head to Silver Rock Isle by request of the Ketchem twins. Nobody knew why. Whenever anyone would ask, they would only have a reply of "just cause."

After visiting with the newly weds Yuriko and Shintaro, they decide to take the underground shortcut. When they come out on Silver Rock, they take the moment to enjoy the scenery.

"Ahh. What a beautiful day." Marie commented.

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Andy remarked

"Shut up."

CLICK

"Hey. What's that?" Ash asked

CLICK

Our heroes decide to investigate the odd sound coming from a certain direction. They peered from behind a rock and to see a very interesting sight.

"Was there a reunion that we didn't hear about?" Brock joked.

There was Todd Snap taking a picture of three pikachus who looked exactly the same.

"Hey! What's with those Pikachus?" Andy whispered.

"Yeah. How'd they get that weird hairdo?" Marie added.

"It's only one Pikachu." Ash whispered looking at the other two people (who looked exactly alike as well).

"Looks like three to me." Andy whispered.

"Ever heard of a Ditto?"

"Oh."

"How can you tell Ash?"

"Look at the trainers."

Everyone looked past the kid with the camera and saw two red-headed boys wearing the exact same clothing.

"Oh come on. I'm already seeing double with you two." Andy complained in a whisper.

"Looks like Duplica's at it again." Misty commented.

"Who?"

"A Ditto trainer." Brock explained

"That explains the extra Pikachus." Aaron stated

"Hey Richie!" a new voice called

"Hey Oliver! " One of the red-headed boys called back.

A young boy ridding a Lanturn came ridding up to the new trio.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Just Team Rocket's back looking for Silver again."

"Man. And I wanted a picture of a Lugia."

"That's what Todd's doing here." Ash whispered to himself.

Just then, a bunch of people in black came up.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples in every nation"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy"

"Butch"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender now, or you'll surly lose the fight."

"Raticate" (That's Right).

"Team Rocket!"

"Grab them."

"Run Duplica!"

The Richie look alike managed to get out of the way. Ash and Co. made it to the fight only to have Aaron, Marie, and Andy kidnapped instead of Duplica. However, no one noticed until the smoke cleared from Team Rocket's get away.

"Have you guys seen Aaron?" Ash said right off the bat.

"Marie and Andy are missing too." Misty said.

"Ash? Misty? Brock?"

Everyone turned to see "Richie".

"What are you guys doing here?" as Duplica removed her "Richie" costume

"Long story." They all answered.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked

"I met up with Todd. I was traveling with him for a while when he decided to come to Silver Rock Isle to get a picture of Lugia."

"We have to get everyone out of the hands of Team Rocket." Ash stated. "Especially Aaron."

"Why 'especially Aaron'" Misty asked.

"Who's Aaron?" Duplica asked.

As Ash explained the twin situation to her, she looked amazed.

"Twins? Who'd have thought?"

"How are we going to rescue them?"

"I have an idea."

0000

"Where am I?" Aaron asked

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Richie asked.

"And who are they?" Todd added pointing to Marie and Andy.

"First. I'm not Ash. I'm his twin brother, Aaron. Secondly, these are Marie and Andy, my friends. Who are you and how do you know my brother?"

"I'm Richie. I met Ash at the Pokemon League."

"I'm Todd. I met Ash when he was trying out for the Pokemon League."

Richie, Todd, and Aaron talked for sometime about their adventures and were later joined by Marie, Oliver, and Andy.

"I wonder why Team Rocket kidnapped us." Marie said.

Just then, Dr. Namba arrived with Butch and Cassidy to glimpse their captives.

"Well, well, six little trouble makers. However you three seem to be new." He said while pointing at Marie, Andy, and Todd.

"What do you want?" Marie asked

"Lugia. And these kids know where to find it." He said pointing to Oliver and Richie.

Aaron reached into his pocket and held onto an object for dear life keeping his mouth shut.

Just then, a crash was heard in the area and the power went out. Then all of a sudden, a spotlight appeared out of nowhere to reveal someone's, in a white suit, back.

"What's going on?" Dr. Namba asked ferociously.

"I know that uniform" Butch and Cassidy said in unison.

"Prepare for trouble" a familiar male voice rang out.

"And make it double double" another male voice said as another spotlight hit his back.

"To protect the world from devastation." A girl's voice sang out as another spotlight hit her back.

"To ignite all peoples within our nation" another girl's voice came out as a spotlight hit her.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" the first voice cried.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The third voice rang.

"Ash" the first voice said as he turned around.

"Misty." The third said doing the same thing.

"And Brock." The second mimicking the first two.

"Duplica. That's right." The last voice said as she did the same.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Brock said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight all of us." Duplica said her line.

"Pika Pika" (That's right)

"Togeprii"(Yeah)

"You guys have been around Jessie and James too long" Cassidy said with a horrified look on her face.

"Tell us about it." Brock agreed.

"Now are you going to let our friends go or not?" Ash threatened.

"How about not?" Butch said.

"Have it your way Botch." Misty told him.

"THE NAME'S BUTCH!"

"Butterfree! Sleep Powder!" Ash called his old pokemon.

"Freee"(Alright)

Sleep powder hit its mark. All of the Rocket members fell asleep. Ash had Pikachu shock the cage to where the electric lock short-circuited letting the prisoners free.

"When did you get Butterfree back?" Misty asked

"Where did you guys get those outfits?" Aaron asked his brother.

"Bug Catching." Ash told Misty then turned to his brother."Duplica. We'll chat later. Let's get out of here."

But not before Pikachu decided to have a little bit of fun.

0000

After everyone rescued the Pokemon and escaped Team Rocket, Ash explained about Duplica and there personal T.R. Motto.

"It's sad when you've heard something enough times to quote it." Marie said

"Yeah." Everyone agreed

"So why did Team Rocket want you guys?" Brock asked the new quartet.

"I don't know about Todd, Aaron, Marie, Andy and Duplica," Richie said, "but he wanted me and Oliver because he figured we'd know where Lugia is."

"LUGIA?"

Ash looked at Aaron really quick before turning his attention to Marie when she spoke up.

"Oh. I've always wanted to see a Lugia."

"Ash has." Misty told her. "Twice."

Just then, Aaron's pocket started to glow a bright white color. Everybody gave him a look except for Ash. Ash had an amazed look on his face. Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing Silver Wing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Marie screamed.

All of a sudden, out of the ocean, three Lugia flew into the air. One was smaller than the other two.

"SLIVER!" Oliver called

Everyone stood gaping except for Todd, who was fiddling around with his camera. He took a quick snapshot of them, and then fainted.

"Three Lugia?" Aaron asked.

Ash smiled as he recognized the extra Lugia.

"Hello Lugia."

'Hello Ash'

"No more telepathy." Andy complained.

"What brings you here?" Misty asked the legendary pokemon from Shamouti.

'Visiting my family. And you, O Chosen One?'

"Training."

"O Chosen One?" Aaron asked his girlfriend.

"Don't look at me."

"But you're the expert."

0000

After a brief chat with Lugia, he and his family left just in case TR showed up.

"Now." Marie stated to her boyfriend, "Where did you get that Silver Wing?"

"I found it a long time ago." Aaron told her.

Flashback

_It was a bright sunny day on Route 30. Aaron was walking along the road next to a river with Static right next to him. All of a sudden,_

"_Poli"(Huh?)_

"_Wow. What Pokemon is that?"_

"_Poliwag. The Tadpole Pokemon. The direction of its belly spiral differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this." _

"_Neat. I have to catch it."_

"_Poli!"(What!) _

_As the Poliwag starts to run, Aaron and Static go after it. Static slips and falls into the river._

"_STATIC!"_

"_PIKA!"(AARON!)_

_Aaron jumps into the river and grabs a hold of Static. Because the current of the water has gotten stronger, it has gotten harder to swim out. However, Aaron tries his hardest and makes it to the shore just before he passes out. _

_When he wakes up, Static is alright, just shaken up. After Aaron hugs his Pokemon, he looks around and finds a house nearby. (Mr. Pokemon's House from the GSC games). He then looks up and sees a huge rare Pokemon. As the Pokemon flies by, it drops a feather. Aaron catches the feather, examines it, then places it in his pocket before walking to talk to Mr. Pokemon._

End Flashback

"Ok? Now Ash? What's this about a 'Chosen One'?"

"Oh. Just a legend that came true." Ash stated.

"Which one?" Marie asked interested.

Misty decided to answer. "_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which the clash. Though the great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to Ash_."

Marie, knowing legends finished, "_Oh Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardian's song_. THAT LEGEND? WHEN DID IT COME TRUE?"

"Did you guys notice something weird with the weather about two years ago?" Ash asked.

The three nodded.

"That was it?" Aaron asked

"Yep."

"Let me guess. You almost died that time too. Right?"

"Well. If you count plummeting down into freezing cold water on Lugia's back when you've been flying 100 feet into the air after a crazy guy tries to capture the pokemon you're ridding on, and then you're knocked unconscious after impact with the water almost dying, then yes."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!" Brock screamed.

"Weren't you there?" Marie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He was with you-know-who." Misty answered

"So where to now?" Brock asked changing the subject.

"Olivine City!" Ash and Aaron yelled.

"I think we'll stay here for a while." Todd and Duplica said.

"I need to head to Cinawood City myself." Richie admitted

"Ok. It was great to see you three again." Ash said.

"You too. Nice to meet you three." Todd added.

"Same here." Aaron, Marie, and Andy told them.

0000

Meanwhile,

"THEY GOT AWAY!" Dr. Nambayelled after seeing the empty cage.

"What hit me?" Butch complained

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Cassidy screamed after looking in a mirror

Apparently, Pikachu had decided to play Jigglypuff and scribble on everybody's face

TBC

Preview for Chapter 16:

_"What are you two whispering about now?" Misty turned to the twins._

_"Nothing" Ash said_

_"Pictures" Aaron told her at the same time._

_Ash glared at him._

_"Pictures?" Misty asked interested._

_"Just pictures that were taken during our adventures." Ash said in defeat as he pulled out the album._

_"LET'S SEE!" Everyone said crowded around._


	16. Stories: Ash, Brock, and Misty

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15/14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**_Author's Voice to Characters_ (A/N: Yes. I talk in this chapter)**

**Chapter 16: Stories: Ash, Brock, and Misty**

We find our heroes in Olivine City after making the ferry this time.

"I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed

"Me neither!" Aaron added.

"Jasmine." Brock sighed to himself with his goofy grin.

"Oh brother." The others said.

0000

Jasmine's reaction to the seeing double was no different from the other gym leaders. No one really expected much of a difference.

The battles weren't that much different either. Ash used Cyndaquil and Aaron used his Gastly.

"I guess you six are headed to Ecruteak next. Right?" Jasmine asked the six of our heroes.

"Yeah." They answered.

"But I'll be happy to stay here with you." Brock said grabbing Jasmine's hand just before Misty pulled him away.

0000

"I swear you two. If we have to pull you away from Officer Jenny or any other girl one more time…" Misty scolded Andy and Brock.

"But that's the comic relief of our trips." Aaron complained to Ash.

"I think Misty and Marie are fed up with having to do it all the time. Maybe one day we'll step up."

"That could take some pressure off them: knowing that we can be useful. By the way, have you told Brock and Misty yet?"

"No. Did I tell you about Togepi?"

"No."

"Alright. I found Togepi as an egg in Grandfather Canyon. I made the huge mistake of showing it to Brock and Misty. Brock immediately grabbed it from me and wouldn't let go of it. That is until Team Rocket decided to still it from us. Then it decided to hatch when it was in Misty's arms. Therefore, thinking that she's its mother. We even battled for it and I won and she still gets to keep it." Ash told Aaron. "Even though it does call me 'Daddy'." He added with a laugh

"So you're afraid that if you tell them, they confiscate it? But didn't you find it before Togepi?"

"Yes and yes." Ash answered both questions. "However, I had forgotten about it. I put mine in my backpack and it somehow managed to become a bookmark for the photo album I keep."

"So how did it get into your pocket when you showed it to me?"

"I was looking through an album I found in my backpack."

"What are you two whispering about now?" Misty turned to the twins.

"Nothing" Ash said

"Pictures" Aaron told her at the same time.

Ash glared at him.

"Pictures?" Misty asked interested.

"Just pictures that were taken during our adventures." Ash said in defeat as he pulled out the album.

"LET'S SEE!" Everyone said crowded around.

"Where did you get these?" Aaron said.

"**_I gave them to him. Now ignore me and just look through the album."_**

"Ok. Don't get testy." Brock told me.

"Oh look at this one."

"Why are Team Rocket cross dressing?"

"Who knows?"

Just as Ash turned the page, looked in horror, and quickly closed it before anyone else could see.

"ASH!"

Unfortunately for Ash, Marie had seen the picture he was hiding. She grabbed the album and turned to the page and showed it to everyone while Ash was blushing the color when Aaron told Ash that the make-out session wasn't a bad idea (Chapter 17 in "A Pokemon Parent Trap"). (A/N: Is that color even possible?)

The picture was of a girl in an orangey-peach colored dress with white lace at the hem and a white collar with a little blue bow-tie. She had a little longer than shoulder length blond hair with a pinkish-purple hair ribbon in her hair.

"Whoa. What a looker!" Andy shouted.

"She is kinda cute." Marie stated

"Who is she Ash?" Aaron asked innocently.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were laughing so hard they couldn't stand up as Ash did the unthinkable: turned even redder.

"What?" Aaron asked

"Did I say something?" Andy asked

"Ye-ye-yes y-you d-d-di-did" Misty said still laughing.

"Y-you s-said tha-that SH-SHE'S a-a- lo-lo-looker HAHAHAHAHA!" Brock said laughing.

"Well she is." Andy said confused.

"Even I have to admit she's cute." Marie stated

"A-actually I th-thought that too." Brock admitted grabbing the album and turned the page. "Aww. Why is that the only picture?"

"**_I'm notTHAT evil."_**

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" the three screamed

"H-her n-name's ASHley" Misty gasped.

"That's a cute name." Andy admitted. "I still don't get what's so funny."

"Sh-sh-she's…" Misty started

"She's me." Ash quietly admitted as Misty, Brock, and Pikachu laughed harder.

(A/N: Ok. I think I'm leaving the spectrum here with his blushing)

"I must not have heard you right Ash." Aaron said. "I could have sworn you said that this cute girl (getting a glare from Marie) was you."

"Y-you he-heard r-right" Brock gasped for air

"I didn't know that the girl who owned the perfume shop was Erika." Ash defended himself. "Besides, if you two didn't take Pikachu with you, then I never would have set foot in that shop."

"I thought Ash was cute?" Andy asked amazed. "Now that I think about it, she does look like you."

"You make a cute girl Ash." Aaron teased. (A/N: What? You didn't think they teased each other?)

"That's nothing." Marie added "once Aaron mmph"

"It's nothing." Aaron admitted.

"Let's see what other pictures we have in here." Ash challenged the laughing trio while grabbing the album and quickly flipping pages.

"Is that Brock in a pastel-pink apron?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah." Andy added. "And he's fighting a Mr. Mime for a broom."

"And here's one of Brock carrying packages during the Princess Festival." Ash pointed one out.

"Don't remind us." Andy and Aaron said while remember last year's Princess Festival.

"And here's one when you decided to train Pikachu the same way Officer Jenny trains her Growlithes." Misty said while pointing to a picture of Ash and Brock being woken up by Officer Jenny blowing on her whistle.

"Here's one when we helped out Dr. Proctor." Brock pointed to another.

"Here you guys are in those Team Rocket uniforms we saw earlier." Aaron pointed.

"Hey Brock?" Andy asked. "Is that Jinx trying to kiss you?"

"You'll never guess whose Jinx that is." Ash told his brother.

"Who?"

"Santa Clause" Misty said.

"NO WAY!"

"What happened to your faces?" Marie asked while pointing to a picture of the original group with drawings all over their faces. 

"Jigglypuff." They answered in unison.

"What are you wearing Misty?" Marie asked her friend who, in the picture, was wearing an outfit that made her look like a Goldeen.

Misty just blushed.

"What did you do this time Ash?" Brock asked of a picture of Misty grabbing onto Ash's shirt.

"I was trying to talk Misty out of playing matchmaker." Ash explained.

The next picture was one of Ash and Misty yelling at Tracey in the same room.

"What did Tracey do?" Brock asked

"Misty told me that these two kids really liked each other. She said that she could tell that they liked each other by the way they fight. Tracey decided to join into the conversation by saying that it was exactly the same thing with us. That was back when we were in denial." Ash explained again before turning the page.

"OH MY GOSH!" the ganged screamed before closing the book at light speed.

The picture was of that deleted scene from "Beauty and the Beach" with James in a bikini.

"We are scared for life." Marie said.

"I'm going to have nightmares." Andy added.

"_**Sorry guys. I forgot about that one**."_

"Wait. How come we get embarrassed?" Ash asked the author.

"**_Don't worry. Their time is coming eventually. Be on a lookout for an album in your bag Aaron. It will be coming." _**

"Goodie." They said sarcastically.

"When will Jessie and James show?"

"**_Not for a long while."_**

TBC

Preview:

_"ASH KETCHEM! WE ARE SOO LOST!"_

_"I thought it was this way." He said half to himself._

_"BIII" (Help!)_

_"What was THAT?" Aaron asked_


	17. I Hate Time Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron/Ashley/Bailey/Gabe: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15/14  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 17: I Hate Time Travel**

Today we find our heroes walking through a forest (A/N: What else is new?).

"I hate forests." Misty complained.

"Why? Because we are constantly getting lost in them or because of the bugs?" Andy asked.

"Both."

"Do you have that feeling Ash?" Aaron asked of his twin.

"Yeah. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd think I have a legendary pokemon sense." Ash whispered to his brother.

"This way." He announced to the gang.

0000

"ASH KETCHEM! WE ARE SOO LOST!"

"I thought it was this way." He said half to himself.

"BIII" (Help!)

"What was THAT?" Aaron asked

Just then, a wounded Celebi came flying being chased by a Scizor and a Sneasel. Ash and Aaron caught it as everybody gathered around it. Sure enough, the Iron Masked Marauder was following close behind.

"Not you brats again!" He shouted.

"We could say the same thing about you." Brock stated back to him while tending Celebi.

"Still after Celebi I see." Misty spatted joining.

"None of your business Brat. Scizor! Sneasel! Get Celebi!"

"BIIIII" (TIME TRAVEL!)

Just as the two dark pokemon lunged to attack, Celebi teleported out taking our heroes with it.

"WHAT?"

0000

Meanwhile,

"Ok Mom. MOM! Ok. I will. Bye." A girl with jet black hair and blue-green eyes said to her mother as she hung up from Arborville.

"Well? What did she say?" a boy with brown hair and eyes asked.

"The usual." The girl answered her undeclared boyfriend.

"Even the under…"

"YES NOW SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Calm down Ashley." A boy with dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes stated "You're starting to act like your mom."

"Better than her Dad." The first boy whispered before taking a mallet to the head.

"What part of SHUT UP don't you comprehend Gabe? And DO NOT INSULT MY DAD! HE'S A BETTER TRAINER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" she yelled

"I KNOW. AND I TOLD YOU! I WOULD RATHER BE LIKE MY FATHER AND GREAT-GRANDFATHER: THE PROFESSOR, THAN THE POKEMON MASTER! BESIDES, NOBODY CAN BEAT YOUR FATHER!"

"NOBODY UNTIL I GET TO HIM! HE EVEN SAID THAT HE CAN'T WAIT TILL I HAVE AN OFFICIAL MATCH!"

"Here we go again." The second boy, Bailey, said to nobody in particular. "Electrica!" he told the Pikachu next to him.

"Pika" (Right Bailey)

"PIIIIKKKKAAACHHHHHUUUUUUU!"

"AGGGGHHHH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Now that I have your attentions, I believe we should get going."

"Right Cuz. Let's go into the forest."

"And I have the compass."

WHACK

"Are you insulting my tracking skills?"

"No Ashley. Why would I ever do such a thing?" Gabe said sarcastically.

"Guys." Bailey groaned as they entered the forest. "Remember. If we hear the Voice of the Forest…"

"…Stand perfectly still." The two undeclared lovebirds said in unison.

"Right."

0000

"We are so lost." Gabe complained as they stood in front of a shrine

"No we're not." Bailey and Ashley defended themselves. "We just don't know where we are."

Gabe facefaulted.

"BIIII" (TIME TRAVEL!)

"What was THAT?" Bailey asked as the scenery changed into a Crystal Blue color.

Just then, a bright ball of light developed in front of them as they shield their eyes. As the light dimmed, they saw a very interesting sight.

There, in front of the quartet (if you include their Pikachu), laid two girls, four boys, two Pikachus, a Togepi, (all unconscious) and a Celebi. Before anyone could do anything, the Celebi flew away.

"What happened to them?" Gabe asked.

Just then, our time travelers (Ash, Aaron, etc.) started to stir.

"We'll soon find out." Gabe said.

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." Andy said.

"Where's Celebi?" Ash asked panicking.

"Let's hope its ok." Misty said.

"Excuse me." Ashley spoke up.

Our heroes looked at the new group.

"Yes?" Brock said.

"Are you ok?" Bailey asked.

"I think so." Marie spoke

"Do you three mind telling me where we are?" Ash asked.

"You're just outside of Arborville." Gabe answered.

"Great!" Misty shouted "We're almost out of the forest!"

"I have a funny feeling." Aaron whispered to Ash.

"Me too." Ash agreed.

"I'm Bailey, son of one of the Elite Four. And this is my cousin Ashley, she likes to keep it quiet who her parents are, her Pikachu: Electrica, and her boyfriend Gabe, son of Professor…"

"I'M/SHE'S NOT HIS/MY GIRL/BOYFRIEND!"

"You'll have to excuse them. They're still in denial."

WHACK

"When will you learn to SHUT UP?" she told her cousin. Turning to our heroes, "I swear, if he wasn't my cousin, I'd kill him."

"I know that feeling." Misty said. "By the way, I'm Misty and these are my friends: Marie, her boyfriend Aaron, his brother and my boyfriend Ash, Andy, and Brock. And of course these are Pikachu, Static, and Togepi."

"I wonder." Ash said to himself as he walked away from the group and pulled out the Pokedex while everyone greeting each other.

"Celebi. The Time Travel Pokemon. This Pokemon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in forest in which it has appeared" Dexter told them.

"Oh my gosh." Ash said quietly, "Guys. We need to find Celebi and take it to the Lake of Life." Ash told everybody remembering his adventure before. "Think you guys can help us?" he added to the new trio

"Sure." Ashley said.

"Me too." Bailey added.

"Might as well." Gabe asked.

0000

A few hours later,

"Look!" Ash pointed up.

"EEEEKKKK!" Misty and Ashley freaked jumping into Ash's and Gabe's arms.

"Oh come on." Aaron groaned "It's a bunch of Pokemon crowded around something."

"Yeah. But notice all the bug pokemon?" Andy pointed out.

"Good point."

Ash set Misty down as Gabe dropped Ashley. Ash turned to Ashley "Think we should check it out?"

"Yeah!"

After some climbing,

"Ash still climbs like a Mankey." Misty pointed out on the ground.

"So does Ashley." Gabe observed. "OW."

Ashley had heard Gabe's comment and purposely dropped her shoe.

"So sorry Gabe." She called sarcastically.

"How did you meet him?" Ash asked of her.

"His dad and my dad are good friends." She said looking.

"And his dad is…" Ash bade her to continue as they climbed.

"Gary Oak."

"I should've known with his attitude."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Here we are."

Sure enough, there was Celebi.

"Hi Celebi." Ash spoke in a gentle voice. "It's ok. We won't hurt you."

"Yeah." Ashley spoke up looking at Ash in confusion. She added in the same gentle voice. "We want to help you."

"Won't you please come with us?" Ash asked of the Grass/Psychic Pokemon.

Celebi looked at the duo and nodded. Ash gently picked up the Pokemon and started the climb down.

"I wonder" Ashley stated quietly.

The duo made it down to the others. Marie, Aaron, Bailey, Gabe, and Andy started cooing over it.

"You think its cute now; just wait until its well." Ash stated.

0000

After our group made it to the lake and placed Celebi in it, everyone realized what Ash was talking about. Celebi was a cutie. It was curious about everything and everyone. Of course, Ashley already knew. (The reason will come.)

As our group camped by the old berry tree, Ash, Brock, and Misty relayed the story of Sammy.

"I still wonder how Professor Oak knew Sammy's name." Misty stated.

"Huh?" ask Gabe.

Brock continued the story, "I was wondering that too."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash asked

"HUH?"

0000

Ash couldn't sleep. Too much had happened in one day. When he woke up that morning, he was hoping he and his friends would make it to the next town. He never dreamed that he and his friends would be sent into the future. Ash turned in his sleeping bag.

"You can't sleep either?" Ashley spoke up.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Way too much had happened."

"Tell me about it. What?"

Ashley was staring at him. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Go on." Ash bade her to continue.

"You look like my dad. That's all. I guess I'm just missing him." She admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Since I left for my journey," she said looking at Electrica who was curled next to Pikachu, "We seem to keep missing each other."

Ash just looked at her confused.

"Every time I call, he's off at a meeting." She admitted. "I love talking to Mom, but you know how Mom's are."

"Yeah." Ash said remembering his mother.

"Before I left, we used to hang out together. The only time when I would even LOOK at a bug was when he was around."

"I'm sure your father would love to hear from you. What DOES he do anyways?"

"Pokemon Master." She quietly admitted.

'Yes.' He thought to himself.

"You know. You remind me of him. The way you spoke to Celebi earlier was the same way he speaks to me. Especially when I was younger."

They spent a few minutes in silence. Then Ash got an idea.

"Come on." He bade her.

"What?" she asked as they left the camp and Ash grabbed his backpack.

When they were a good ways away from the campsite, Ash pulled out a vid-cell phone.

"I'm not sure if it would work here," he started "But…" he handed her the cell.

"It's got to be 5 am in Pallet!"

"Would your father be home?"

"Yeah. Mom said that he was supposed to come home around three."

"Well. Dial."

Ashley dialed her home phone number and let it ring.

'Mom is so going to kill me.' She thought before the phone quite ringing.

"Pika" (What?) a tired looking Pikachu came up on the screen in front of her.

"Hi Pikachu. Since when did Mom and Dad let you answer the phone?"

"Pikachapi! Pi Pika chu." (Ashley! What are you doing up?)

"Wanting to talk to Dad. Is it a bad time?" She asked looking at Ash.

"Pika. Pikachu. (Not really. Hold on)

The Pikachu on the screen disappeared and scampered to the couch. It jumped on the back of the couch and did a Thundershock on the occupant. Ashley and Ash could hear in the background,

"Pikachu. What was that for? It's 5 am." A man told the yellow electric rodent.

"Pika Pikapi. Pikaaa pikachapi pikachu." (Sorry Ash. But Ashley's on the phone right now.)

"What?"

The man on the couch jumped over the couch and picked up the phone.

"Ashley?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Oh my gosh. It's great to hear from you. Your mother told me that I keep on missing you. And when I try the centers, you have already left."

"You've been trying to reach me?"

"You bet." Her father told her. He then looked at the scenery around his daughter.

"Ashley? Where are you calling from?"

"The forest just outside of Arborville."

"That far huh? You'll be right up there with me."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot coming from you."

"How are you calling?"

"One of my new friends lent me his cell phone."

"ASH KETCHEM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE AT 5 AM!"

"Uh oh. Your mother's awake."

"I guess Pikachu accidently woke her up."

"Yeah. I better go. It was great to hear from you."

"Same here. I'll try to get a hold of you more often."

"Likewise. I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Daddy."

They hung up.

"Thanks Ash." Ashley told him.

"No problem. I'm just glad it worked."

0000

Meanwhile in Pallet,

"Ash. It's five am. What were you doing on the phone?" Ashley's mother told her husband.

"Hold on. I need to make one quick phone call. To make things easier, you might want to stay."

Adult Ash Ketchem picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"What?" groaned a sleepy voice on the line.

"Aaron. It's time."

0000

The next day,

"Great. Now it's Ash and Ashley who are the sleepyheads." Misty groaned not knowing she'll have to get used to it.

"Pika chu" (I'll wake them up) Electrica said.

"PIIIIKKKKAAACHHUUUU!"

"WHAAA"

"ELECTRICA!"

"Is this routine?"

"Sometimes."

"Not my fault you two where up." Misty said.

"How did you know?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea." Misty realized not knowing it was mother's intuition.

"You are right. We were up. I talked with Daddy last night." Ashley admitted.

"You DID?" Gabe and Bailey asked.

"Yeah. Ash let me borrow his ce..ll.. ph.o.n.e." she said slowing down as she realized something.

"What Ashley?" Bailey asked

"Nothing." She answered but thought else wise.

'Ash and Misty have the same names as my parents. Even his Pikachu has the same name as Dad's. But lots of people call their pokemon by their species' names. Celebi is the Time Travel Pokemon. Could this Ash and my dad be one in the same?'

As an answer to her question, the bushes rustled. Everyone got up Pokeballs in hand when the bushes parted.

"DADDY!" Ashley ran into her father's arms.

"Hey Honey." Adult Ash said to his daughter. "HEY! THEY'RE OVER HERE!" he called over his shoulder.

"MOM!"

"MOM? DAD?" Bailey asked amazed as two red heads and another dark haired man stepped up.

"Hi Bailey." The other dark haired man told his son. "Did you grow or am I shrinking?" he asked earning him a whack from his wife.

"Honestly. You've been around Andy too much."

"Huh?" Andy asked.

"They haven't figured it out yet Marie." Adult Ash told her.

"Does ANYBODY know what's going on?" Misty (younger) asked everyone.

The adults and Ash raised their hands.

"Who wants to explain?"

Hands dropped.

"We need to talk to Ash and Aaron alone." Adult Ash said.

"Ok Dad." Ashley said letting her father go and ran to her mother.

"We'll explain to the others. Ok Dear?" Ash's wife said.

"Alright Mist." Adult Ash said as he and his brother led their younger selves away and Misty's eyes widened.

'No WAY!' Misty thought, 'she's ME!'

"As you probably guessed already," Adult Misty started. "You're in the Future."

"WHAT!"

0000

Ash had gone with Adult Ash and Aaron had gone with Adult Aaron.

"So. What brings you here?" Ash asked jokingly to his older self.

"Very funny. I came because I knew I would come." He said before pausing.

"I hate time travel." He admitted.

"You said it." Ash agreed.

"Anyways. From what I remember, I'm suppose to give you these." He said while handing him some weird looking golden pokeballs.

"Kurt's granddaughter developed them. Aaron is giving Aaron his own set." He continued. "These are called Legend Balls. They allow you to capture Legendary Pokemon without disrupting the balance of nature. How they work is this: after you capture the Pokemon, the ball glows. Before you can call them, you have to push this button and wait for it to glow. This is because the Pokemon does not stay in the ball. The button calls the Pokemon to the ball before you can call it. These balls also keep other trainers from catching the Pokemon. They can also be in your party even if you have six Pokemon with you."

"Wow."

"There are some warnings however." Older Ash continued. "One is to NEVER use the Pokemon you capture with them in battles for titles. They are only to be used when you battle evil like Team Rocket. Two is never to go looking for the Pokemon to gocatch them. They will come to you. For instance, if a legendary pokemon comes up to Aaron, then it wants to be his Pokemon. Let Aaron catch it. Aaron is telling Aaron the same thing. Celebi will inform the Legendaries. You know, half the time they don't want to have a trainer is because it could disrupt the balance of nature."

"I guess then you know what Aaron and I are up to." Ash stated

"Yes. Don't worry. You'll find what you are looking for at the Lake of Rage."

"The Lake of Rage." Ash repeated.

0000

"So what did your older selves want?" Andy asked as they came back.

"Just to give us some pointers." Ash said.

"So, are you six ready to go back home?" Adult Ash asked our heroes.

"Yeah. It was very nice to meet you guys." Misty said.

"Same here." Ashley, Gabe, and Bailey said.

"Celebi." Adult Ash stated to the Time Travel Pokemon.

"BI. Lebi lebi." (Right. Stand back those who aren't going.)

Adults Ash, Misty, Aaron, and Marie grabbed their children and Gabe, stepped back and waved.

"BIIII" (TIME TRAVEL)

With that a flash of light enveloped our heroes. When the light died down, they were just outside Arborville in their own time.

"That was exciting." Marie stated.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm a world famous Water Pokemon Master." Misty added.

"I can't believe I'm the new Cinnibar Island Gym Leader" Andy mused.

"I can't believe I'm the Pokemon Master's Official Breeder." Brock said amazed.

"Why can't you believe?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Brock?" Aaron added "Didn't they tell you who he is?"

"No. We didn't ask."

"Aaron." Ash whispered. "Let's not tell them."

"Tell us what?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

0000

That night,

"Well. I'm bushed." Aaron said.

"Same here. Finding out that we're going to be parents sure takes a lot out of you." Marie said.

"Ditto." Misty added.

A few minutes later, everyone was asleep, everyone except Ash.

"Do I have insomnia or something?" he complained as he pulled out one of his new Legend Balls.

"_Never to go looking for the Pokemon to catch them. They will come to you"_

"I wonder what Pokemon I'll catch with this one." He asked himself.

Just then, he heard a rustle in the bush.

"Now what?" he asked himself as he got up to investigate. "First time was a twin brother; second time was myself, what else is there?"

The first thing he say when he pulled the bushes apart was a pair of big blue eyes.

"Celebi? What are you doing here?"

"BI lebi beli bi. Bi bi lebi lebi" (Hi. I just informed the legendaries of the balls. I'm the first and I'd like to go with you.)

"Really?"

"Bi" (Yep.)

"Alright he said as he let Celebi into the Lengend Ball in his hand. The golden ball glowed a bright green. Just as it stopped glowing, Celebi teleported in front of him.

"What the…" Ash started until he remember,

"_This is because the Pokemon does not stay in the ball."_

"Right. How can I forget?"

"Bi Bi. Lebi bi bile" (Thanks Ash. Remember, if you need me, just push that button.)

Then Celebi teleported away.

"Wow. I caught Celebi."

With that, Ash climbed into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

TBC

A/N: Whew. That took a while. I couldn't decide who should travel and where to. I finally decided on my original where they meet the kids. If you haven't figured it out, the connections between the kids and our heroes are on my profile. Also, there is a connection between Pikachu and Electrica. Anyways, here's the Preview for the next chapter:

_"Pikapi. Pikachu pika?"(Ash. You don't really believe Morty's here in this burnt up tower do you?)_

_"To tell you the truth Pikachu. No. Just, it's been glowing brighter lately."_

_"Pikachu."(Like playing Hot and Cold) "PIKA?" (IT HAS?)_

_"Yeah." Ash said as he pulled something out of his pocket._


	18. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 18: Questions**

Marie's birthday came and went. Partly because she didn't really feel like celebrating (it was that time of month so she was cranky). Aaron was the only one who got her a gift. (Similar to Misty's birthday). He had gotten her a book on legends which earned him a very passionate kiss.

"Here we are! Ecruteak City!" Brock announced.

"I'm going to go visit Sakura!" Misty announced.

"That's fine." Ash said.

"Aren't you coming?" Marie asked.

"I think I'll pass. I need to go to the Tower to find Morty and schedule a battle."

"Wouldn't he be at the gym?" Andy asked.

"Probably not." Brock mentioned. "He likes to spend his free time at the Tower."

"Oh." Aaron said.

"I think I want to check out the city." Aaron said all of a sudden stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Ok. What will you guys be doing?" Ash asked his other three friends.

"I'll be going with Misty." Marie stated.

"I'll go with them." Brock said.

"Only because she has four sisters." Misty pointed out.

Brock put on his goofy grin at the thought of those four girls.

"I'm going to go see what Officer Jenny is doing." Andy told them.

"Oh no your not. You're coming with us." Marie said pulling his ear.

"Not bad Marie," Misty told her future sister-in-law, "But try squeezing tighter."

"OUCH!"

0000

With Misty, Brock, Andy, and Marie,

"Sakura!"

"Misty! Hi! What brings you here? Hi Brock."

"Ash is training for the Silver Conference again." Misty explained.

"Hi Sakura," Brock said. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're around." Sakura stated, "Who are they?"

"These are Andy and Marie." Misty introduced. "They're friends of Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?"

"You won't believe me." Misty admitted before she proceeded to tell the story.

"No way."

0000

With Aaron and Static,

"I'm telling you Static, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen."

"Pikachu?" (Then what?)

"I'm not sure."

'Hello Aaron.'

"Agh!"

'Sorry if I startled you. Celebi has informed me that you and your brother have come into the possession of some Legend Balls.'

"Th-That's right."

'If you do not mind, may I be one of your team?'

"Of course."

With that, Aaron let the large legendary pokemon into his Silver Ball that his older self had given him. It glowed a brighter silver color. (Ash's are gold while Aaron's are silver)

"ALL RIGHT! I CAUGHT LUGIA!"

"Pika! Pi" (Aaron! Shhhh)

"Sorry Static. All right. I caught Lugia." He whispered. "Hey. That weird feeling left."

0000

With Ash and Pikachu,

"Pikapi. Pikachu pika?"(Ash. You don't really believe Morty's here in this burnt up tower do you?)

"To tell you the truth Pikachu. No. Just, it's been glowing brighter lately."

"Pikachu."(Like playing Hot and Cold) "PIKA?" (IT HAS?)

"Yeah." Ash said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a handkerchief. However, Pikachu knew better. Ash kept the handkerchief around the real object so that when it glowed it would catch anyone's attention. After showing Misty and Brock Togepi's egg, Ash wasn't taking any chances.

Ash unwrapped the handkerchief to reveal a glowing rainbow colored feather. (A/N: Yes people. Ash has the Rainbow Wing).

"Pikapi. Pikachu pika?" (Ash. Are you going to catch it?)

"No Pikachu. Not unless he wants me to. I just have a few questions."

"Pikachu?"(Like what)

"You'll see." Ash answered as they climbed the stairs.

Sure enough. At the top of the burnt tower, sat the Legendary Bird Ho-Oh.

'I've been expecting you' (A/N: I'm not sure if Ho-Oh knows telepathy or not so I'm just making this up)

"I'm sure you have." Ash said somberly. "I have come not to capture you, but to ask you a few questions."

'Continue'

"Why did you show yourself to me when I began my journey?"

'Because you are destined to be the next Pokemon Master. Lugia had shown himself to your brother because of a legend. If anything were to happen to you, then Aaron would be the next Master.'

"That does make since now that I think about it." Ash admitted. "Did you tell Moltres to save me during the Indigo League?"

'I only told him that you were to be the next Master. His saving you was his own choice. Are you wondering why he attacked you in the Orange Archipelego?'

"There are days when I wonder. But then I remind myself that it was only because that, that collector," he said disgusted, "disturb the harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightning."

'You are smarter than you make out to be. Why do you hide it?'

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because if I play dumb, I can concentrate more on figuring out that picture I found in my attic that one day."

'You will find the answer at the Lake of Rage.'

"I already told myself that."

'Time travel can be very confusing, can it not?'

"Very confusing. Thank you for your time Ho-Oh. I hope to see you again." Ash said turning to leave the Legendary Bird.

'Ash.'

"Yes?"

'Maybe sooner than you think. I would like to be a part of your team.'

"Really?"

'Yes. You came not wanting to capture, but wanting answers. That is something we don't usually see in trainers anymore.'

"Thanks." Ash said as he let the Pokemon into the Golden Legend Ball and it glowed a bright Golden color.

"That was unexpected. All I wanted were answers."

"Pikachu" (You said it.)

0000

"Did you know that anyone who sees Ho-Oh their first day is destined to become the Pokemon Master, while anyone who sees Lugia is destined to take the Master's place if anything should happen?" Marie asked the others while reading her birthday present.

"YES!" Misty shouted. "You've already mentioned that one."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just so intrigued by this book."

Our heroes, minus Ash and Pikachu, were sitting in the Pokemon Center. Misty felt that it wasn't safe for Sakura's sisters with Brock around.

"I wonder what's taking Ash." Brock said.

Aaron smiled. He knew what his brother was up to. Ash had told him that he had a few questions for Ho-Oh.

Flashback

"_So what do you think about THAT legend Ash?"_

"_I have no idea. I do know that I have a few questions for Ho-oh."_

"_But you're not supposed to go looking."_

"_Looking to CAPTURE. I just have some questions. Once I get answers, assuming I get any, I'll leave. I'll only capture him if he wants me to."_

"_I hope you get your answers. Do you have any ideas where to find him?"_

"_Yes. The burnt tower in Ecruteak."_

"_Well. We're almost there. Let's try to split the gang up so that you can go alone."_

"_I won't be alone. I'll have Pikachu."_

"_You know what I mean. Are you going to ask about the picture?"_

"_I'm not sure. I'll probably mention it."_

End Flashback

'I hope Ash got his answers.' Aaron thought. 'I'll ask tonight.'

"Hey Ash!" Misty called.

Aaron looked up and saw his twin brother enter the center.

"Sorry it took so long guys. Morty wasn't where I thought he'd be."

"It's ok. So when's the battle?" Aaron asked.

"Tomorrow. I already filled him in on the twin situation."

"Great. That's one less time we'd have to hear that story" Andy mused.

"I think its better that we keep on hearing it." Brock admitted. "I still can't believe it."

"And how long have we been traveling as a group?" Marie asked.

"It's ok Marie." Ash told her, "There are days when I wake up and can't believe it."

"Yeah." Agreed Aaron. "When I wake up and see Ash, I think I'm having some kind of vision."

Aaron then shot Ash a 'we-need-to-talk-in-private-later' look.

0000

In private later,

"So. What happened? What did Ho-Oh say?"

"Calm Down. He said that: _'Yes. You came not wanting to capture, but wanting answers. That is something we don't usually see in trainers anymore.'_"

"What was the yes for?"

"The question 'Really?'"

"Ash." Groaned Aaron. "What was the 'Really' for?"

"'_I would like to be a part of your team.'_"

Aaron gaped at his brother. "So now you have Celebi and Ho-Oh?"

"Yeah. Did you see any legendaries while you were exploring?" hoping he did.

"Yeah. I saw and captured Lugia."

"THAT'S GREAT!"

"Yeah. What about the questions though?"

"What about them?"

"ASH!"

"Ok. He basically told me that same legend that Marie keeps bringing up. Did Misty and Brock tell her that I was the one who saw Ho-Oh?"

"Not yet. I'm amazed she doesn't go around telling people the legend to see the reaction. That could tell her who the next Master would be."

Pause

"Any other questions you had for him?"

"Just one about Moltres."

"Huh?"

"Something that happened at my first league. I tried to stop Team Rocket from stealing the Flame of Moltres."

"Don't tell me. After you told them to stop, they turned up the heat and tried to burn you to a crisp." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Wow. You're good."

Yeah. I know. Wait. I was right?"

Ash nodded.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"What is going on in here?"

Misty had heard the yell as she walked by the room.

"Nothing. I just told him about the Indigo League Opening Ceremony when Team Rocket decided to do something very stupid."

"And you did something even stupider?" Misty verified

"Hey. It was either that or let them get away. And you know that THAT'S not an option."

"Yeah." She sighed as she left.

"Dare I ask?"

"What?"

"How many near-death-experiences HAVE you had?"

Ash started to count.

"Do I really want to know?" Aaron asked as he realized how long his brother was taking

"Probably not."

"Go on and tell me. Let's get this over with so I won't be surprised the next time you tell me."

"By near-death, how far would you go?"

"Any chance where you could have died."

"I'd say…you don't want to know."

"ASH!"

"All right." He then mumble something incoherently.

"ASH!"

(A/N: I'm not sure what your definition for near-death would be so I'm just going by my definition.)

"32. And if you include dying of embarrassment, 34. There. Are you happy?"

Aaron was silent.

"What do some of these include?"

"Nearly drowning, the incident at New island, falling off cliffs, nearly freezing,…"

"Ok. Forget I asked. Wait. Scratch that. You said dying of embarrassment?"

"Yeah. One was the ASHley incident. The other was something that was proof of how far Brock would go to get a girl."

"Tell me more."

"On our way home, just before the Indigo League, I ran into a glass wall in the middle of the road. Apparently, a Mr. Mime had decided to practice Reflect. As I was about to catch it, this girl named Stella showed and asked if she could catch it. I refused, but Brock stopped me. The Mr. Mime got away. Stella ran a Pokemon circus and her Mr. Mime wasn't cooperating. Brock promised her that he'd get her a Mr. Mime."

"He shouldn't make promises he can't keep." Aaron interrupted.

"That's what I practically said. Then he turned to me with this evil look. The next thing I knew I was in a Mr. Mime costume."

Aaron covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I realized why Mr. Mime decided to quit listening. She's TOUGH. And things only got worse."

"H-How?" Aaron attempted to ask.

"Well, during the performance, guess who was in the audience."

"Who?"

"Mom."

"MOM!"

"Yeah. And then Team Rocket decided that they needed a Mr. Mime."

"Oh no."

"Yep. Apparently, after I was captured, Mom realized it was me by the way she reacted when I got home. Still in the costume mind you."

"What happened? How did you escape?"

"Easy. Apparently, after Team Rocket successfully steals something, they party. So, I untied myself and took off the head of the costume. You should have seen their faces. They screamed 'IT TOOK OFF IT'S HEAD!' I then told them that I'm not a Mr. Mime, but I was good enough to fool them. Of course that's not saying very much. Then I walked out and took their balloon."

"Oh my gosh."

"When I got home, still in full costume, I announced that I was home to Mom. I then saw a real Mr. Mime on the couch. I heard Mom call out from the kitchen that she already knew. She came out and saw two Mr. Mimes in the living room. I told her that that was a real Mr. Mime. She then said that she should have known because it had good table manners."

"I'm assuming that's where the Mr. Mime at home came from."

"Right. Apparently, it took a liking to Mom."

"Life has been really rough on you hasn't it?"

"Yeah. But it's worth it."

TBC

Preview Time:

_"Hey. What's going on?"_

_People were traveling on skateboards being pulled by Pokemon._

_"Hey. It's Extreme Pokemon!" Ash realized._


	19. Extreme Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Andy, Aaron, Marie. There will for a fact be some other characters later on that I own.

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 19: Extreme Pokemon **

After battling Morty, our heroes are now on their way to Mahogany Town.

"Before we battle Pryce," Ash suggested, "let's go to the Lake of Rage."

"Why there?" Misty asked

"You do know there's nothing their but Magikarp right?" Brock asked

"Good way to keep Team Rocket away." Ash tried, "You know how much James hates Magikarps and Gyaradoses."

"Good point." Misty said remembering the St. Anne.

"To the Lake of Rage!" Shouted Aaron.

0000

"Hey. What's going on?"

People were traveling on skateboards being pulled by Pokemon.

"Hey. It's Extreme Pokemon!" Ash realized.

"Extreme Pokemon?"

"It's a race where Pokemon and their trainers travel carrying an egg. It was the means of transporting eggs to Day Cares before cars. Now it's a sport." An old man explained walking up to them.

"Hi Mr. Tamazo"

"Hi guys. So, what did the egg hatch into?"

"I'll show you." Ash said as he pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

"Phanpy" (Hi)

"It looks healthy. You did a good job raising it."

"Thanks."

"So are you going to participate this year?"

"Nah. I think I'll retire from Extreme Pokemon."

"Too bad. That last race was exciting."

"That's because I was facing my rival."

"I'll do it." Aaron spoke up.

"Alright. And you are…"

"Aaron Ketchem. Ash's twin brother."

"Right. I heard you on DJ Mary's talk show a few weeks ago. I was impressed."

"Thanks."

0000

After Aaron won the race, (nothing exciting happened like Ash's race) Mr. Tamazo and his wife gave him a pink egg.

"What is it?" Aaron asked

"An egg." Marie stated

"I know THAT." Aaron said. "I meant what will it be?"

"You'll have to wait until it hatches."

"Awww."

0000

"I wonder what it is." Aaron stated.

"Wow. A new record." Andy mentioned.

Everybody looked at him funny.

"Aaron went 5 whole minutes without asked that question."

"Shut up."

"I see where he's coming from though. You have been asking that question a lot since you got it." Ash said.

"Yeah. Ash didn't even ask that much." Brock mentioned

It has been a few days since they got the egg and Aaron was dying of curiosity.

"I just wish it would hurry up and hatch." Aaron told them.

"No kidding. We never would have guessed." Marie said sarcastically.

Aaron glared at her.

"Maybe," Misty suggested, "if you put it in your shirt, it will hatch faster."

Everybody looked at her funny.

"What? It worked for Larvitar."

"She's right." Ash said.

"I know. Wait. DID YOU JUST SAY I'M RIGHT!"

"Wow. Is today a day for setting records?" Brock asked amazed.

"Hey. When she's right, she's right. That doesn't mean it happens all the time." Ash defended himself.

Misty started to lunge at him, but decided otherwise.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Aaron decided to take Misty's advice.

'He looks so funny.' Marie thought to herself.

Just then, his stomach started to glow.

"Guys. I think it worked."

"Well. Let's see."

Aaron lifted up his blue shirt to reveal a sleeping pokemon.

"It's an Iglybuff." Ash remarked.

Just then the Iglybuff woke up and looked around.

"Igly?" (Huh?)

"AWWW" everybody cooed

"Hello." Aaron said in a gentle voice. "My name's Aaron. I'm your trainer."

"Galy." (Hello.)

Just then, the jumped from Aaron's lap and started exploring the world around it.

"Awww. It likes you Static." Marie cooed.

The Iglybuff was playing with Static's tail.

"Don't shock it Static. It might frighten it." Ash warned.

"Pika chu." (He's right.)

"That happened to Phanpy." Ash explained. "Team Rocket tried to steal Phanpy after it hatched and Pikachu shocked them away. Unfortunately, Phanpy accidentally got caught in the shock. It didn't have a huge affect, just shook it up a lot."

"Oh."

Just then, the Iglybuff fell asleep.

"IGLYBUFF?"

"It's just tired from running around too much at once." Brock explained

"C'mon Iglybuff time to go into your Pokeball." Aaron called his new Pokemon

"Am I the only one who doesn't put babies in Pokeballs?" Misty asked

"Looks that way." Everybody answered.

0000

That night,

"I can't believe I got an Iglybuff

"Neither can I. Well. Next week is our birthday."

"Our first birthday together."

"What about when we turned 1?"

WHACK

A pillow hit Ash's head.

"Smart Aleck."

"Anyways. Anything you want?"

"Nothing. I'll just consider Iglybuff an early birthday gift."

"Maybe we'll make it to the Lake of Rage in time."

"That would be fun."

"I bet we'll be spoiled to death."

"Are we going to introduce the others?"

"I'm not sure. A part of me is saying "Yes." But another part is saying "No. It will be too embarrassing." Plus I kind of want to do this either alone or with you. I don't want to include the others in case it gets dangerous."

"I understand Mr. I've Had About 32 Death Experiences."

"Shh. The others don't know about some of them."

"Well. If it makes you feel better, I've had a near-death experience once."

"Really? When?"

"Lavender's Haunted Tower. A chandelier fell on me and Static while Marie and Andy waited outside."

Ash started laughing.

"What is so funny? I don't laugh at your near-death experiences."

"Sorry. It's just, that's one of mine. I was trying to capture a ghost pokemon…"

"…To defeat Sabrina?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Her, I later found out, Father told me that was the best chance I had with her. So I went; a chandelier fell on me and Pikachu; and…"

"… You spent the rest of the time as a ghost." Aaron finished.

"Yeah. Don't tell Misty or Brock though. For all they know, I was just knocked unconscious. I, uh, had a little bit of fun when I was a ghost."

"What kind of fun?"

"Oh, just picking her up off the ground; dropping her on top of Brock so that he'd cushion her fall. After she landed on Brock, she figured that something must have happened to me. She must have been really worried because she told me that she would never set foot in that tower again."

"Wow. Just like my time there. Did you capture a ghost pokemon?"

"Eeh. I wouldn't say CAPTURED. It more like FOLLOWED me."

"What was it?"

"A Haunter."

"You didn't happen to have left it with Sabrina did you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"When we entered the Saffaron Gym, a Haunter came up to us and licked Marie, and handed a water bomb to Andy. Being a fire pokemon trainer, you can guess his reaction when it went off."

Ash laughed at that picture.

"No wonder it didn't prank me." Aaron continued. Then he slapped his head. "I am so STUPID."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sabrina hinted to me about you. She said, 'when you meet a boy named Ash, tell him I said Hi and good luck with your parents.' It made no since at the time, but now I understand what she meant."

"Well, she is Psychic." Ash stated.

"Good point."

"We better get to sleep. At the rate we travel, it will take us a week to get to the Lake of Rage and another week to get where we're going."

"Not if you don't play dumb. Why do you do it?"

"Ho-oh asked me that already. I told him so I can concentrate on what I told you about when we first started to travel and we had these midnight conversations about life before training. I guess I kept it up so Brock and Misty won't get suspicious."

"When we go home, you'll have to show it to me."

"Tell you the truth, I snuck it out of the attic and hid it in the back of my closet and put a sheet over it."

"You'll still have to show me."

"Alright. Good night Aaron."

"Good night Ash."

TBC

I know you guys want a preview, so here it is:

_"What are you two arguing about?" Ash asked Brock and Misty._

_"Nothing." They said simultaneously._

_Ash, who didn't buy it, decided to let it go._

_"They're plotting." He whispered to his twin._

_"So are Andy and Marie."_

_"We better be on our guard."_


	20. Birthdays, Grandparents, and Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 13  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 20: Birthdays, Grandparents, and Diaries.**

A week had gone by. Ash and Aaron's birthday was the next day and the non-Ketchem's were plotting.

"I know I want to get him a Pokemon. But which one?"

"You only want to give him a Pokemon because he got you one."

"Hey. That Tentacruel means the world to me."

"Only because it's a gift from your lover."

"You know. If we hadn't gone into the future, I'd kill you for that comment."

"What are you two arguing about?" Ash asked Brock and Misty.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously.

Ash, who didn't buy it, decided to let it go.

"They're plotting." He whispered to his twin.

"So are Andy and Marie."

"We better be on our guard."

"Here we are guys. The Lake of Rage." Brock announced.

"It doesn't look like it would be a Lake of Rage." Andy stated.

"You weren't here last time." Misty shuddered as she thought of that Red Gyarados.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"Team Rocket forced evolved a Magikarp." Ash explained. "That Gyarados wasn't a happy camper."

"Where is it now?"

"It has a trainer."

"Who?"

"Lance."

"LANCE? OF THE ELITE FOUR?"

"The very same."

"Ash," Aaron said pulling away, "did Mom ever tell you that you are related to him?"

"Shhh. Yeah. But I don't want the others to know."

(A/N: Again, I'm just making this up.)

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you told them."

"NO. I guess I see what you mean."

"So you two, are we going fishing or not?"

"No. Aaron had told me about this one place and I wanted to go check it out. You can, and we'd like you to come, but if you don't want to…"

"Nah. We'll stay here and fish." Misty said 'Good. I can concentrate on their gifts.'

"Ok. There's a house in the forest. If you need us, we'll be there." Aaron told them

"Ok. See you."

0000

"Ok. We are officially lost." Ash admitted.

"It's easy for you to admit it when Misty's not around isn't it?"

"Misty AND Brock" Ash corrected.

"Wait. Is that it?" Aaron asked pointing to a two-storied house.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? THEY'RE DAD'S PARENTS NOT MOM'S!"

"Ok. No need to shout. What are you trying to do? Get their attention?"

"Not a bad idea. Hey. Since they live out in the middle of nowhere, do you think they'll have some new type of Pokemon?"

"Now that's the Ash Ketchem I met in the forest between Pallet and New Bark. You know. I don't think they know about Mom and Dad getting back together."

"This is going to be good."

0000

Meanwhile,

"Another Magikarp." Misty groaned.

"What did you expect? A Gyarados?"

"Think Ash would like one?"

"Remember Charizard?"

"Point taken."

"Pikachu" (I can't think) (A/N: Pikachu and Static decided to stay and plot)

"Let's explore the area."

"Right."

"Misty! I thought you hated forests."

"I'll brave the bugs for Ash."

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming" a female voice came from the house.

"You sure these are DAD'S parents. She sounds like Mom." Ash whispered to his brother

The two trouble-making twins had decided to pull the switch again and only have Ash knock at the door. They planed to reveal as soon as their grandmother welcomed them.

"I wonder if that's a reason why Dad fell in love with her."

Just then, the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-50's. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Aaron? What are you doing here? Honey! Aaron's here!"

"Aaron? What a surprise! It's great to see you." Ash's grandfather stepped up.

"Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa! It's great to see you too. There is just one thing wrong with what you said though" Ash said smirking.

"What?"

"I'm not Aaron."

"I am." Aaron said as he stepped into view.

"Oh my. Ash?" Sarah Ketchem asked almost refusing to hope.

"Yes." Ash said as he hugged her.

"The last time we saw you, you were wearing diapers."

"GRANDMA!" Ash said blushing as Aaron laughed.

"Good thing Misty isn't here." Aaron laughed

"Who's Misty?"

"My Girlfriend."

"You already have a girlfriend?" Matthew Ketchem asked of his grandson as he stepped up.

"Let's talk about this inside the house."

0000

"It's for Ash. It's for Ash. It's for Ash. It's for Ash" Misty chanted trembling.

"You ok Misty?"

"I just saw 10 Weedles, 5 Spinarak, 2 Ariados, and about 20 Kakuna. Do you think I'm ok?"

"Yeah. You're only hyperventilating. Usually you scream your head off as you jump onto Ash."

"Well, Ash isn't here right now."

"Anything Misty?" Marie asked ash she walked up to her.

"She hasn't captured anything because she just saw about 37 bugs." Brock explained.

"Misty. You don't HAVE to do this."

"Yes I do. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself. Ash went out of his way to capture a pokemon that I love. I want to repay him."

"Aww."

Misty glared at the trio that cooed.

"C'mon. Let's find a non-bug pokemon."

"Marie? Andy? Brock? Misty?" a male voice called out.

"Bill?"

"Well. Long time no see. Especially you two Brock and Misty. Where are Ash and Aaron?"

"They went into the forest. Said something about a house. Can you help us Bill?"

"What's the problem?"

"Tomorrow is Ash and Aaron's birthday and we don't have presents." Misty explained.

"Hmmm" Bill gave it some thought

"Aren't you intrigued that they have the same birthday?" Andy asked.

"I'm not surprised. I heard DJ Mary's talk when I was in Goldenrod. I know about the twin thing. And I think I might have the answer you're looking for."

"REALLY?" Misty and Marie asked in unison.

"Yeah. I have more than enough of these. You two can give them to the twins. They're twins themselves." He said as he released two Pokemon.

"THEY'RE PERFECT! Thanks Bill" the girls said.

"No problem. Tell the boys I said Hi and Happy Birthday."

0000

"So you two played to old switch game?" Matt asked his grandchildren. "Didn't they make a movie about that?"

"Yes. I'm sure Dan and Delia never allowed it in their houses. I'm just happy to know that they worked things out."

"Yeah. Dad's really happy with the job Professor Oak gave him. At least, he seems happy."

"One day I'll have to pay Sam a visit." Matt said

"Thanks Mime Jr." she told her Pokemon as it gave her a cup of coffee.

"Mime Mime" (Your Welcome.)

"I've never seen that before." Ash stated while pulling out Dexter.

"Mime Jr. The Mime Pokemon. No Data Available."

"Aww." Groaned Ash. "I wanted to know more."

"It's ok. We did do some research. Although SOMEONE hasn't bothered to call Professor Oak about it." Sarah said.

"I'll get on it." Matt told his wife.

Ash and Aaron grinned at each other.

"Mime Jr. is the pre-evolved form of Mr. Mime." Sarah explained. "He loves to mimic people and dance."

"That is so cool."

"Where are your friends?" Matt asked the two boys.

"Probably staying as far away from the forest possible." Ash said. "Misty is scared to death of bugs."

"I'm sure she just had a bad experience with them." Sarah said.

"I'd hate to think what that bad experience was." Ash said.

"I guess that means she's had bad experiences with carrots and peppers too." Aaron pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"She hates those too."

"Hey Grandma?" Aaron asked, "May we stay here for the night?"

"I don't see why not, but won't your friends get worried?"

"Maybe. But if they do, then they'll come here. We told them we'd be at the house in the forest."

"Alright then. Aaron, you know where the guest bedroom is."

"Right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight boys."

0000

"How come you didn't ask yet?"

"The subject never came up. Don't worry. I took a Polaroid picture of the picture. I'll show it to Grandpa later. If he doesn't recognize it, then I'll show it to Grandma. If she doesn't recognize it, we're screwed."

"Later better be soon. Tomorrow's our birthday. Misty and Marie are probably worried sick about us."

"Probably. You know. I think I'll go on and ask him."

0000

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

Matt put down the paper he was reading as Ash walked over to him.

"One day, as I was exploring the attic, I found a painting. I figured it was a Ketchem that Mom had forgotten to give back to Dad. I was wondering who he is." Ash explained as he handed Matt the Polaroid.

Matt took the picture and looked at it. It was a black haired man wearing a blue suit holding up a scepter. His eyes slightly widened.

"Yes. I do know who is in this picture. Come with me."

Ash followed his grandfather up to the attic. He knelt down in front of a trunk and opened it. He then pulled out an old book and blew the dust off.

"That man is your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Aaron. Aaron's namesake. Why Delia had the picture I'll never know. This is his journal that was left where he was last seen. He disappeared an extremely long time ago." (A/N: Again, all made up. I DO NOT own THIS Aaron though. He's the guy from the eighth movie. I made up the diary and how he's related to Ash.)

"Where was that?"

"I believe it was in Rota. It's a place in Kanto."

"How come I've never heard of it?"

"Only skilled trainers can get to it. I'm sure you and Aaron won't have any problems."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who can that be at this time?"

Ash, Matt, and Aaron went to the stairs to sneak a peek at the guest praying it wasn't Team Rocket. It was worse.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes. We are looking for two boys. You can't miss them. They both have messy black hair and brown eyes. They answer to the names of Ash and Aaron Ketchem."

"We are so dead." Aaron moaned.

"Oh. You four must be Misty, Marie, Brock, and Andy. My grandsons have told me a lot about you four. And you three must be Pikachu, Static, and Togepi. It's very nice to meet you."

"How do you think the girls will murder us for not telling them?" Ash asked

"Grandsons?"

"Oh. Forgive me. My name is Sarah Ketchem. Ash and Aaron are my grandsons."

"WHAT!"

"Can you be murdered by mallets?" Aaron asked.

"Did they not tell you?"

"NO! Oh well. It's their birthday. We'll let them off THIS time."

"Whew."

"TGFB"

"Huh"

"Thank Goodness For Birthdays"

"You said it. Even though I don't like how Misty said "THIS time"."

"She can be scary. What do you see in her?"

"Pretty much the same thing you see in Marie."

"So they're your girlfriends." Matt spoke up.

"Yeah. Aren't they great?"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"

"Busted"

"I'll leave you six alone now." Matt said.

"Thanks a lot Grandpa."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to go visit your Grandparents?"

"We asked if you wanted to come."

"If we knew it was your Grandparents, then we would have."

"Misty" Brock interrupted.

"What?"

He whispered something into her ear.

"Good point."

"Let's discuss this in the morning."

"Alright"

0000

The next morning,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH AND AARON!"

"WAAAA"

Not the best alarm clock. Ash and Aaron woke up to find their friends hovering over the beds with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well, at least the revenge for not telling us is done." Misty said smirking.

"Very funny."

Everyone made their way downstairs to see Matt on the phone and Sarah making breakfast.

"So you see Sam." Matt said, "Mime Jr. is the pre-evolved form of Mr. Mime."

"Fastinating Matt." Professor Oak said on the other line. "Do you mind if you can send it to me?"

"I don't mind, but hold on. SARAH!"

"Indoor voice Matthew. I think the kids are still asleep."

"Sorry. Can we send Mime Jr. to Sam?"

"Is that ok Mime Jr.?"

"Mime"(Sure)

"It's ok."

"Alright Sam. Hold on."

Mime Jr. went into its Pokeball and the ball was transported to Pallet Town.

"It arrived safely Matt."

"That's good. Hey. I heard that son of mine got a job with you."

"Oh yes. Between Dan and Tracey I've been able to get a lot of work done. In fact he should be arriving in three, two, one…"

Just then, the door to the lab made an opening noise.

"Hello Professor. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Actually Dan, you're right on time."

"Oh. That's right. I set my watch five minutes ahead."

Ash and Aaron laughed quietly at their dad whom they could see on the vid-phone.

"Dad? What brought you to the phone?" Daniel Ketchem asked his father.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just telling Sam about a new pokemon and verifying a rumor about you."

"What rumor?"

"That you and Delia are back together and you have a job with Sammy here."

"Matthew. Didn't I tell you not to call me that when others were present?" Professor Oak said referring to Daniel.

"Sorry Professor Oak." Matthew said

Ash shot the gang an I-told-you-so look.

"Did I not tell you that Sammy would be Professor Oak?" he whispered.

"Hey Matt." Professor Oak said to his old friend, "didn't Sarah say something about kids?"

"Yeah. We had some surprise visitors. Our sources to the rumors."

"Oh?"

Matt looked up to see the six kids and three pokemon standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh. You're up. Sarah has breakfast in the kitchen."

"Thanks Grandpa." The birthday boys said.

"Ash? Aaron?" Dan said on the phone. "I should have known you two would stop by your grandparents."

"Hi Dad."

"This unison thing is driving me crazy." Brock whispered to Andy.

"You said it."

0000

After talking to their father and eating breakfast, Misty and Marie decided to give the two boys their presents. Now Ash and Aaron had a new pokemon each. Now, Ash was in his bedroom reading the diary that his grandfather gave him. Aaron came into the room followed by the four pokemon.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Aaron!"

"Reading the Diary?"

"Yeah. It's very interesting. You'll have to read it when I'm done."

"I intend to. He is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle as well."

"That's right" Ash laughed as he watched the two pikachus and the two new Eevees play.

"I still can't believe the girls got us two Eevees." Ash said.

"Well, actually, they ran into Bill who provided them with the Eevees."

"And you got this detail how?"

"Andy. He and Marie were searching for a pokemon for me while Misty and Brock were doing the same for you. They were having no luck when Bill showed up and they asked for his advice."

"Really? But the forest is crawling with pokemon."

"Yeah. BUG Pokemon."

"Oh no. Poor Misty."

"Actually, Brock said she did ok. The most she did was hyperventilate."

"Wow. She's gotten better."

TBC

Please review. And also, if anyone wants to see a character I haven't mentioned yet, please let me know in reviews. There will be plenty of time for them since this story will be both Johto and Kanto. Ok. Preview time:

"_Everyone have their coats on?"_

"_Yeah. Are you warm enough Brock?"_

"_Very funny."_


	21. Magic and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 21: Magic and Ice**

After the battles against Pryce, (Aaron used Charmeleon and Ash used his Bayleef.), our heroes went on to Blackthorn City. As they were walking, they saw a very familiar Murkrow. The Murkrow saw them and flew off. When it came back, it was being followed by a redhead in a black dress and a witch's hat.

"Misty! Brock! Ash! Great to see you" she said in an English accent. "I'm glad to see that the spell wore off. I'm so sorry about that miscalculation."

"It's ok Lily." Ash said. "Everybody makes mistakes. These are Aaron, Marie, and Andy. Aaron is my twin brother."

"Nice to meet you guys" Lily said.

"Would you join us for lunch?" Brock asked the Pokemon magician.

"If it's no trouble."

0000

While Brock was cooking lunch, Misty was talking to Lily and Ash was explaining what Lily was talking about. Aaron, Marie, and Andy got a laugh out of it.

"So let me get this straight." Aaron said. "Lily was trying to do a spell that would make people understand pokemon, but she didn't realize there was more to it. You volunteered to be the first to try it, and you were transformed temporarily into a Pikachu?"

"Yes. Hey Lily!" Ash called.

"Yes Ash?"

"Where you able to get the rest of that spell figured out?"

"No I'm afraid not. The page was just too messed up."

"Oh. Alright."

0000

After lunch, our heroes parted with Lily and went up to the Ice Cave.

"Here it is."

"The Ice Cave"

"Everyone have their coats on?"

"Yeah. Are you warm enough Brock?"

"Very funny."

Last time Ash and Co. were there, Brock had gotten so sick, he thought a Jynx was a Nurse Joy.

0000

In the cave,

"Whooaaa"

"I hate ice." Andy complained.

"I like it." Misty commented. "It's only frozen water."

"All the more reason I hate it."

Our heroes were having quite a time on the little ice rink. Everyone had their arms out for balance, and were trying to skate. Some people were good and others not so good.

THUMP

Andy and Brock had both fallen onto the ice.

"Having fun Andy" Aaron teased as he skated.

"Very cute Aaron."

"You know Aaron," Ash stated, "I wonder what it would have been like if we had matching coats and took our hats off."

"Or at least exchanged them." Aaron had added with a smile.

"Don't even think it." Brock warned.

"Hello."

"NURSE JOY! WHOOOAA" THUMP

Brock caught a glimpse of the Nurse Joy of the Ice Cave and tried to run to her. He got up just a little too quickly. These antics cause everyone to laugh.

"Need some help?" She offered.

0000

At the Pokemon Center,

Brock was beet red from his embarrassing moment. Ash and Aaron explained the situation to Nurse Joy. She smiled.

"Well that sounds really interesting. I'm glad things are working out for you."

"Thanks. About how far is it to get to Blackthorn?"

"Not too far. All you have to do is follow the Ice Path. It's a straight path, it's just slippery."

Andy groaned.

0000

Just outside the cave a few minutes later,

"WE'RE FINALLY OUT!"

"Geez Andy. I'd think you would like Ice Pokemon because they're weak against fire." Ash said.

"Yeah. But look at it this way." Andy replied. "Ice is only frozen water and Fire Pokemon are weak against that."

TBC

Time for the Preview:

_"That was three years ago Kaburagi." Aaron said, "Where's Claire?"_

_"She's off on a "date"."_

_"A date?"_

_"Yeah. But don't tell her I said that. Hehehe."_


	22. Uncles and Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 22: Uncles and Dragons**

After the slippery adventure in the Ice Cave, our heroes made their way to Blackthorn City.

"Which Pokemon are you going to use against Claire?" Ash asked Aaron

"I'm not sure yet. Dragons are weak against ice and the closest I have is Croconaw."

"Hmm. I know what you mean."

"What Pokemon did you use last time?"

"Last time was a three-on-three. I'm trying to avoid using Pikachu and Charizard so the others can catch up in level, but I used Snorlax, Pikachu, and Charizard."

"I thought Charizard…"

"He was. But Liza was visiting the Dragon Den with him."

"Ah." Aaron stated as they arrived at the gym.

"But I think I'll use Bayleef."

"I'll use Croconaw."

Our six heroes entered the gym only to find it empty.

"Hello? Claire?"

Just then, a short man came running to tell any challengers that Claire took the day off. He tripped right in front of the gang.

"Are you ok?"

"Let's just say," He started, "I'm still in one piece!" he said holding a peace sign.

"That joke wasn't funny before and it's not funny now." Misty said.

"Sorry guys. But what brings you guys back?" Kaburagi said.

"Training. My brother Aaron and I are challenging the gym leaders to Trainer Battles."

"Aaron? Geez it's good to see you. The last time I saw you was a long time ago."

"That was three years ago Kaburagi." Aaron said, "Where's Claire?"

"She's off on a "date"."

"A date?"

"Yeah. But don't tell her I said that. Hehehe."

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"Dragon Den."

"Ok. We need to train our pokemon a little bit anyways. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Not for a while."

"That's fine"

0000

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who deny love." Misty stated.

"Yeah. I wonder who the lucky guy is." Marie said

"Does it matter?" Brock asked dejected.

"What's wrong Brock?" Andy asked.

"He's see Claire before." Ash answered.

"So where to?" Aaron asked.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center." Ash said out loud.

He later whispered to Aaron, "Then we can ditch them and head toward the Dragon Den."

"Why?"

"So we can train and talk"

0000

"I still can't believe we pulled it off."

"What? The switch or the ditching?"

"Technically, both. But I was talking about the ditching."

Ash and Aaron had actually ditched their girlfriends and Andy and Brock to do some training.

Ash, Aaron, Pikachu, and Static made their way into the Dragon Den and came out onto a beautiful field full of flowers.

0000

Elsewhere,

Claire was with a man in the Dragon Den just as her assistant had said. The man was Lance Knight of the Elite Four. He had known Claire for a while and was finally able to pay her a visit.

"That's a very interesting Gyarados Lance." Claire said. "Where did you get it?"

"Lake of Rage. Team Rocket was doing some experiments out there and this was a byproduct of one. You'd never guess who was there."

"Who?"

"Did you ever battle a trainer that went by the name of Ash Ketchem?"

"Ash? Yes. In fact, I think Ash told me about that now that I think of it."

"I bet you'd never guess that Ash's mom is my sister."

"No. Really?"

"Yeah. I bet you also didn't know that Ash has a twin brother."

"Really? Who?"

"Aaron Ketchem."

"Now that I think about it, I might have battled Aaron before. It must have been what? Three? Four years ago?"

"Sounds about right. They had their birthday a few weeks ago, so they'd be 14. Aaron lives with Daniel in New Bark, so he would have started in Johto."

0000

"OK! COME ON OUT EVERYBODY!"

Ash and Aaron found a spot near the entrance and let all of their Pokemon out. In what was then empty space, there stood 10 Pokemon.

Ash's team at the time consisted of: Pikachu (duh), Eevee, Charizard, Bayleef, and Totodile

Aaron's team was: Static (another duh), Eevee, Iglybuff, Charmeleon, and Croconaw.

"Ok Everybody. You've all met. You know about the twin thing. All we really need to do is train." Aaron said.

"Since this is the Dragon Den, it would probably make more since to train Charizard, Charmeleon, Croconaw, and Totodile, since they are the closest to dragon types and their weakness, no offense Charizard. Of course we'll let the others stay out for extra training." Ash announced.

"Wow. That's why you didn't want Brock and Misty here. You actually sounded smart." Aaron said as Ash whacked him upside the head.

0000

During this, Lance and Claire were still talking,

"So, did you hope to catch the boys?"

"Yeah. I even have some birthday gifts for them. I called Dan's place, and nobody was home. Delia wasn't at home either. I hope everything's ok."

Just then,

"OK! COME ON OUT EVERYBODY!"

Lance and Claire looked at each other.

"Can it be?"

"Too coincidental."

But they went to go check out the sound anyways. Sure enough they saw two Pikachus, a Totodile, a Croconaw, a Charmeleon, a Charizard, a Bayleef, two Eevees, and an Iglybuff.

The other thing they saw made Lance smile. There were his two nephews standing side-by-side looking like each other as ever.

"Too coincidental?" He asked Claire.

"Shhh. Let's listen."

"Ok Everybody. You've all met. You know about the twin thing. All we really need to do is train." Aaron had said.

"Since this is the Dragon Den, it would probably make more since to concentrate on Charizard, Charmeleon, Croconaw, and Totodile, since they are the closest to dragon types and their weakness, no offense Charizard. Of course we'll let the others stay out for extra training." Ash announced.

Lance looked impressed.

"Wow. That's why you didn't want Brock and Misty here. You actually sounded smart." Aaron said as Ash whacked him upside the head.

"Are they always like this?"

"How should I know? This is the first time I've seen them together since they were one."

"So Ash." Aaron said, "How are we going to train?"

Ash thought and then came up with an idea.

0000

The two Eevees were chasing each other being followed by Aaron's Iglybuff. Bayleef was working on her Razor Leaf attack. Charizard was snoozing, while Charmeleon and Croconaw were dodging each others attacks. Totodile was dancing around and the two Pikachus were just playing around.

"Good idea Ash. Letting the Pokemon play is a great form of training."

"Yeah. It's just like humans. We learn life skill by playing with others."

"Good point."

"So, how was life in New Bark anyways?"

"It was ok I guess. I didn't have too many friends. Just three other kids who are now trainers last I heard."

"I'm guessing Greg wasn't one of them."

"Got that right."

"Geez. Even Gary wasn't that mean."

"So you and Gary were once friends before you became trainers?" Aaron confirmed.

"Yeah. We used to play together all the time. We would sometimes be mistaken for brothers. I'm sure we would have been quite a trio if you were with us." Ash said.

"Hmm. So what happened? Hey Croconaw! Careful!" He asked before calling his Pokemon who looked like it was about to water gun Ash's Charizard.

"Since our passions were so strong, Gary and I got more and more determined to achieve our dreams. The tension just grew to where we couldn't stand each other. It eventually died down and we became friends again."

"Sounds nice. Greg was mean to me since the day we moved to New Bark when I was 5."

"That bad huh?"

"You wouldn't believe what he did. Every time we would argue and I'd get the upper hand, he'd bring up the fact that he has a mom and I didn't."

"Ouch"

"Yeah. But I still had Vincent, Jimmy, and Marina. Even if they were a year younger than me."

"Having friends who are different ages than you is natural. Look at me, Brock, and Misty and you, Marie, and Andy. Andy and Brock are going to be 18 in a few weeks. Or at least Andy will be."

"That's right. I'm trying to decide what to get him. I'm thinking of paying an Officer Jenny to go out with him."

They both laughed at the thought of that.

"I think I'm going to get Brock the lastest breeder's kit. Have to get him prepared to become my Official Breeder."

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Having your Pokemon play huh? Good form of training."

Ash and Aaron looked behind them to find their uncle and the gym leader standing behind them. Apparently, Lance and Claire had decided to make themselves known.

"I see you two met." Lance stated.

"And we see you don't listen to DJ Mary" Aaron said in the same tone of voice.

"Yeah. If you did, you would know that we met, switched places, and got Mom and Dad back together."

"Really? When?"

"Oh man. It was what? Six months ago?" Ash said.

"Sounds right. Anyways, what brings you here Uncle Lance?" Aaron asked.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, that he decided to drop by. What about you two?" Claire asked.

"We wanted to battle you in a trainer battle, but your assistant said that you were taking the day off. So, we decided to train here. It's out of the way, quiet, private, Misty and Marie would have no idea," Ash started to list.

"Well, if you two would like, I could battle you here and now." Claire offered.

"Yeah. I want to see my nephews in action against REAL trainers."

"Yeah. I guess you can't count Team Rocket "Real Trainers"" Ash admitted.

"Why? They train Pokemon don't they?" Claire asked.

"More like USE them. I'm amazed that the Pokemon listen to them." Lance said bitterly.

"Well let's battle." Claire said changing the subject.

0000

The battle went well. It was extremely close, but somehow the twins pulled it off. Lance was so impressed, that he even challenged them. This time they used their Pikachus. That didn't go as well. It was still a spectacular battle, but in the end, both Pikachus were knocked out.

"You are a really impressive trainer Uncle Lance." Ash admitted. "I thought for sure I had you Dragonite."

"Imagine how I feel!" Aaron stated. "I lost to a Gyarados!"

"It's not the type Aaron," Lance said. "It's the strategy. Don't let the fact that you have a type advantage get your hopes up. Besides, Gyarados is at level 101."

"101!" Ash shouted "You've been really training it!"

"Yeah. I bring it along in all of my G-man missions. I also train it with Agatha, Bruno, and Lorelei. Not to mention it was already at a high level when I caught it."

"So you've been really working it?"

"Yeah. But not too much. Oh. Before I forget. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks" They said as he handed them two Pokeballs.

"What's with us and getting Pokemon?" Aaron asked

"Misty and Marie gave us the two Eevees." Ash explained.

When they opened their pokeballs, they got the shocks of their lives.

"Forget what I said. What's with us and getting TWIN Pokemon!" Aaron said in amazement.

There, in front of them, were two Dratini.

TBC

Preview for Chapter 23:

"_Oh no! We missed curfew!"_

"_Great. So do we camp or wake Lorenzo?" Misty asked._

"_Probably camping would be the best thing." Brock said._

_Just then, bars popped up from various places cutting off all access. The way to the canal hadn't been blocked yet._

"_Quick. Into the canal!" Ash yelled._

_The six humans ran toward the canal, and jumped into the water just as the bars closed the way._

"_That was close." Marie said_

A/N: Please review. I want to know what the readers want in this story.


	23. High Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 17

**Chapter 23: High Sea**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BATTLED CLAIRE WITHOUT US!"

Misty and Marie were still having fits over that. They were not too happy when the Ketchem twins came into the Center carrying their Pikachus. When they found out that they battled Claire, things only got worse. Of course, when they mentioned that the Pikachus lost to Lance, well, saying that they were unhappy would be an understatement.

Now our heroes were on their way to New Bark Town. Misty and Marie had cooled down a little bit, but not that much.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING BATTLING LANCE KNIGHT?"

"For starters, he's the one who challenged us. He was so impressed; he wanted to see how we'd fare against him." Ash said "forgetting" to mention that Lance is their uncle.

Ash is right, Misty. I even learned some valuable lessons. People need to battle Elite Four Members more often."

By the end of the day, Marie and Misty had gotten over it. How were the boys to know that they'd run into Claire and Lance? They did say that they trained near the entrance. Claire and Lance were probably further in.

0000

"Here we are. Alto Mare!" Brock did his usual announcement every time they'd enter a familiar city.

"Yeah. You know we skipped this place?" Aaron stated.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that there is a legend concerning the two legendary Pokemon Latios and Latias." Marie started to read out of her Birthday Present "Once there were these evil prehistoric pokemon who were destroying the city. Then this huge wave came and threatened to destroy the whole town. But Latios and Latias stopped it. However, Latios gave his life and his soul was put into this sphere called the Soul Dew"

"Really?" Aaron and Andy asked.

"Yeah. And then these two girls named Annie and Oakley showed up about 100 years later, and stole the Soul Dew and Latios' son, Latios. Latias got help, but it was too late for the Soul Dew. It went black and another huge wave came and threatened to destroy the whole town again. This Latios and Latias stopped it, but Latios gave his life and HIS soul was made into another Soul Dew." Ash finished the legend.

"That second part isn't in here."

"Probably because it happened a year ago." Misty said.

"Let me guess." Andy said, "You three were the help."

"Actually, it was only Ash." Brock said, "But since we were his friends, we were able to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Misty said as they walked into the dark town.

Night time had fallen over Alto Mare and everyone was asleep. Ash looked at his watch.

"Oh no! We missed curfew!"

"Great. So do we camp or wake Lorenzo?" Misty asked.

"Probably camping would be the best thing." Brock said.

Just then, bars popped up from various places cutting off all access. The way to the canal hadn't been blocked yet.

"Quick. Into the canal!" Ash yelled.

The six humans ran toward the canal, and jumped into the water just as the bars closed the way.

"That was close." Marie said

"What is going on?" Aaron asked

Misty looked around before answering "I think I know."

She swam over to the shore and grabbed a paper. The headlines read:

TEAM ROCKET MEMBERS ANNIE AND OAKLEY ESCAPE FROM PRISON!

"I should have known." Ash said as he pulled out a golden pokeball when nobody was looking.

"C'mon out Celebi." He whispered after pushing the button.

"Lebi Lebi?" (What's wrong?)

"WHAT'S CELEBI DOING HERE?"

"Long story." Ash told his friends "Celebi. Think you can teleport us to the museum? Alto Mare's in danger."

"Celebi" (Sure thing)

0000

When Celebi teleported the gang to the museum, they found that Misty was write. Oakley was controlling the defense system as Annie watched on. Bianca and Lorenzo were caught in a spider web. Two Latias were trapped in a cage as a Latios was being drained of its power. Luckily, nobody saw our heroes appear out of nowhere.

"Lebi bi celebi. Bi lebi beli lebi." (It's not too late. If we can get the Soul Dew and put it back then it won't go black)

"Alright. Here's the plan." Ash said before whispering.

0000

"STOP IT! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY!"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME?"

Bianca and Lorenzo were trying to talk the Team Rocket girls into stopping without prevail.

"Calm down Gramps. I won't let it go out of control this time."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

Everybody looked toward the door to see someone come running up to the machine with a Celebi hovering over his head.

"Ash?"

Ash didn't stop. He ran up to the machine, grabbed the Soul Dew, and had Celebi teleport them both out of there. Once Ash took the Soul Dew, the machine abruptly stopped.

"You won't let it get out of control, because you won't be in control." Aaron said as the rest of the gang stepped up.

Everyone looked confused. Didn't they just see that boy disappear with the Soul Dew and a Celebi? And wasn't he wearing different clothes?

"But…you…didn't…weren't…" a shocked Annie stuttered as she pointed back and forth between Aaron and where Ash disappeared.

"Oh. You mean my TWIN BROTHER?" Aaron said getting where Annie was getting at. "Yeah. He took the Soul Dew to prevent anymore Pokemon deaths. Celebi, being Psychic, saw that it was not too late for it." He said as Brock and Marie helped Bianca and Lorenzo and Misty and Andy helped Latios.

Aaron then went over to the two Latias and got them out of the cage while Annie and Oakley were having a little bit of trouble understanding the twin thing.

"And I thought Jessie and James were stupid." Aaron stated seeing the still shocked faces of the Team Rocket females.

"Did I miss anything?" Ash said as he popped out of nowhere with Celebi.

"Not really. You can still see the original reaction." Aaron said pointing to Annie and Oakley

Ash had to laugh at the shocked and confused faces. Annie was still pointing.

"Don't you people ever listen to DJ Mary?"

"Did everything go alright?" Misty asked.

"Yes. Celebi teleported to the exact place." Ash answered.

Just then he was run over by a red and white blur.

"Hi Latias."

0000

"Thanks again for saving us." Bianca told the gang.

"No problem." The twins said in unison earning a groan from Andy and Brock (The unison thing was getting old fast).

"One question though." Misty said with a look on her face.

As she whispered something in Bianca's ear, the boys grasped their lengend balls. Latias, naturally, wanted to go with Ash, while Latios, grateful to Aaron for getting his aunt and sister out of the cage, went with Aaron.

"It must have been Latias." Bianca said.

"Well you can just tell Latias that he has a girlfriend." Misty said.

"Wasn't Brock the one who was extremely jealous?" Ash said with a knowing smile.

"Hey. He wasn't the only one."

"Mind telling us what happened?" Aaron said.

"On our way out of Alto Mare last time, it was either Bianca or Latias, anyways, she stopped us just before we left the city to give me two things. One was a picture of me and Pikachu. The other was a quick kiss on the cheek making these two jealous."

"I understand why Misty would be jealous," Aaron said, "But why Brock?"

"I was kissed by a pretty girl and he wasn't"

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHEM!"

"I said pretty. You are beautiful Misty." He said to his angry girlfriend who had heard him.

"Good save." She said.

"Very good save." Aaron agreed.

TBC

A/N: In case anybody is wondering about the title, here's the answer. Alto Mare is based on the Italian city of Venice. So, I translated Alto Mare (I'm taking Italian)

Alto: High, tall

Mare: Sea

Preview:

_"I'm sorry." Aaron quickly apologized. "You looked like my twin brother."_

_"It's ok." The boy said. "It was an honest mistake."_

_"Pikachu" (That's right)_

_"Thanks. I'm Aaron Ketchem originally from New Bark, but now my parents live in Pallet." Aaron said as he held out his hand._


	24. The Silver Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 18

**Chapter 24: The Silver Conference**

It's been two months since the gang was in Alto Mare. Nothing too big happened. Ash got Brock the latest gear in Pokemon Breeding and Aaron got Andy the latest book on fire types which included the Hoenn Pokemon.

As for Pokemon capture during that time, Aaron had captured Raikou and Entei with his Lengend balls and Ash had captured Suicune. (Won't Eusine be jealous). Also, Tryanitar decided that Larvitar was ready for a trainer. Naturally, it went and found Ash.

Flashback

_Ash and Co. were sitting just outside Mt. Silver. _

"_You ready for the Silver Conference."_

"_You bet."_

"_You two still need to tell us where Celebi came from."_

"_Isn't that Marie's department?"_

_"It isn't Marie's department." Aaron said to his brother. "You see Misty, when two Celebi really love each other..."_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"_

"_Relax. I'll tell you one day." Ash said before she could kill Aaron_

_Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes._

"_You check it out." Ash quickly told Aaron._

"_Why me?"_

"_Because every time I do it, something big happens. I'm not in the mood."_

"_But what if it's a you-know-what wanting to go with you?"_

"_Then get my attention and drag me over there. I'm just saying to check it out."_

"_Alright." Aaron gave up arguing_

_Aaron parted the bushes, _

"_Larvitar!" (Hi Ash)_

"_Ash. It's for you."_

"_Now what? Larivitar?"_

"_Larvitar!" (I found you guys!) It said as it jumped into Ash's arms._

"_What's Larvitar doing here?" Misty asked_

"_Is this the Larvitar you mentioned back when Aaron got his Iglybuff?" Marie asked._

"_Yeah. But what's it doing here?" Brock said._

"_Who knows?"_

_They found out from the Park Ranger that Larvitar was ready to have a trainer. Partly because it had hatched in the presence of humans, so it was more adapt as a trainer's pokemon. Naturally, it went with Ash._

End Flashback.

Now Ash and Aaron where ready for the Silver Conference. After signing up, they found a familiar figure selling balloons.

"MR. GOODSHOW!"

"Huh? Well if it isn't Ash, Brock, and Misty. Oh and I see you met Aaron, Andy, and Marie."

"Yes sir. I'm assuming you know about the relationship?" Ash said to the older man.

"Twins?"

"You listen to DJ Mary too?"

"No. I just remembered your last names. The same one."

Everybody face faulted.

"Oh well. I guess we can't expect everyone to listen to DJ Mary."

"Imagine what it's going to be like in Kanto." Misty said. "The furthest East DJ Mary goes is Pallet, Viridian, and Pewter."

"Great. More shocked faces."

"We get those anyways."

0000

"I swear if any girl makes a pass at Ash, I'll…"

"Whoa. Calm down Misty. I'm sure that no girl besides Marie would come within five feet of me." Ash said as he looked down at his hand which was being held by Misty's

"Misty won't let them." Aaron laughed "Where is this coming from?"

"Last year," Ash explained, "I helped out a girl's Vulpix. She kind of developed a small crush on me. And she was a fire trainer which made things worse."

"They always make there hatred of water pokemon known. The only fire trainer I can stand is Andy. And there are days…" She said.

"Calm down Misty." Andy said holding his hands up in defense. "I have become more tolerant of water pokemon."

0000

Everyone had split up. Marie and Misty went to the Pokemon Center. Ash had gone back to the room for some privacy. Brock and Andy were hitting on every Officer Jenny (and Nurse Joy and any other girl in Brock's case). Aaron, however, was hungry. After he got some food, he saw a black-haired boy wearing a cap. There was a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash!" he called.

The boy didn't turn around, so Aaron ran up to him and tapped him on his free shoulder.

"Hey Ash? Didn't you hear me?"

The boy turned around. It was not Ash.

"I'm sorry." Aaron quickly apologized. "You looked like my twin brother."

"It's ok." The boy said. "It was an honest mistake."

"Pikachu" (That's right)

"Thanks. I'm Aaron Ketchem originally from New Bark, but now my parents live in Pallet." Aaron said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Travis from Kumquat Island." The boy said while taking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. Kumquat Island? That's in the Orange Archipelago isn't it?"

"Yeah. My Mom's the gym leader."

"Really? I think my brother may have battled her."

"Really? Oh no." Travis groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"If you thought I was your brother, then my mom must have thought he was me. That must have been so embarrassing."

"Why?"

"My mom refuses to believe that I can grow up. Is it ok if I meet your brother?"

"I don't see why not. C'mon."

0000

A few minutes later,

Ash was lying in bed reading the Diary and letting Pikachu, Eevee, and Dratini run around (or in Dratini's case, slither).

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Your brother."

"Come on in Aaron."

Aaron entered followed by Travis.

"What's with the "KNOCK FIRST" sign?"

Ash pointed to Dratini.

"I'm not entirely sure how to tell Misty about him."

"She's going to have a heart attack."

"That's why I'm still trying to decide how to tell her. Who's that?"

"This is Travis from Kumquat Island. Travis, this is my twin brother, Ash."

"Nice to meet you." Travis said.

"Same here. Kumquat hmm. You're not by any chance the gym leader's son are you?"

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm so sorry if my mom did anything embarrassing."

"It's ok. She said it must be "Wishful thinking". She also wanted me to tell you, if I ever saw you, that she misses you."

"I miss her too. I was thinking about going home after the Silver Conference for a visit."

"Hopefully, you can have her see you in the Hotel instead of on the beach." Ash told him remembering what had happened.

"Oh yeah." Travis said knowing what his mother was going to do.

"Would someone please explain?" Aaron said.

"Close the door Aaron. I'd hate for Misty to see Dratini before I can think of a way to explain."

Aaron closed the door.

"Alright. You want an explanation. Well it was back when I was participating in the Orange League…."

Flashback

_Luanna: SONNY BOY!COME TO MAMAWAMA!  
_

_(Hugs Ash)  
_

_Luanna: OH MY SON!MY PRIDE! MY JOY! YOUR HOME!  
_

_Ash: Excuse me. Who are you?  
_

_Luanna: Travis? You don't remember your own Mommywammy?_

End Flashback

"She eventually realized that I wasn't you, Travis, and apologized for the mistake."

Travis was blushing such a bright red.

"I am so sorry. If I wasn't gone for so long…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Ash and Aaron said in unison.

"ASH/AARON KETCHEM! WHY IS THERE A "KNOCK FIRST" SIGN ON THE DOOR!"

"Dratini return." Ash whispered. "Come in girls."

"Are you going to explain?" The two redheads said dangerously.

"What if we weren't decent?" Aaron asked.

"S... Good point. Who's this?" Marie pointed out.

"This is Travis. Travis. These are Misty and Marie. Our girlfriends." Aaron answered

"You remember Luanna from Kumquat Island, Misty." Ash continued.

"Oh. You're THAT Travis?"

"Yeah. Ash just got finished telling me about that."

"It's ok. Have either of you seen Brock or Andy?" Misty asked.

"No, but I bet where there's a girl, you can find Brock." Ash said.

"And you can find Andy if there's an Officer Jenny." Aaron put in.

0000

A few weeks later, at the final round,

"Can you continue Static?"

"How about you Buddy?"

"Pi..ka..chu" (I.. don't… thinkso)

The two Pikachus fainted.

"This battle is a draw" the ref announced.

Ash and Aaron had both made it to the final round of the Silver Conference (A/N: I wasn't going to bore you with the details. There are more important matters to discuss.)

Their face off was spectacular. It was finally down two one pokemon each. Both boys called out their Pikachus. Finally, the Pikachus couldn't take each other's power and both fainted.

"We Have a Tie for the Silver Conference!" the announcer said.

"Is that even possible?" Misty asked

"Yes." Mr. Goodshow came up from behind them.

0000

After the closing ceremony, the gang walked back down the mountain together with Travis.

"What are you going to do now Travis?" Ash asked

"I think I'm going to head back to Kumquat."

"That's probably a good idea. We should head to Pallet ourselves." Aaron said.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad would be so happy to see us."

TBC

END PART I: JOHTO

A/N: Sorry if that wasn't too good. I can't believe it. 24 Chapters later and they finished Johto. I'm not sure if Kanto will be as long or not, but keep a look out for the next chapter. HERE WE COME KANTO! (That's not a bad title for the next chapter). In fact, here's a preview:

_"Yeah. This is where you trashed my scooter."_

_"Oh come on. I paided you back for it. I was going for: This is where we met."_

_"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that."_

_"I really hope we don't run into that Fearow."_

_"Same here" Ash told his brother._


	25. Here We Come Kanto

PART II: KANTO (A/N: Sorry I didn't put one on for Part I)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 18

**Chapter 25: Here We Come Kanto!**

After our heroes took a pit stop in Violet Town to check on Andy's mother, they headed toward New Bark. On the way, they came across some familiar terrain.

"Hey Marie! Remember this place?"

"Yeah. This is where you trashed my scooter."

"Oh come on. I paided you back for it. I was going for: This is where we met."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that."

"I really hope we don't run into that Fearow."

"Same here" Ash told his brother.

0000

After stopping in New Bark, we find our heroes in the same forest where Ash and Aaron met.

"THIS TIME WE ARE HOLDING HANDS WITH EVERYBODY!" Misty and Marie yelled.

"What? Afraid we'll switch again?"

"Basically" the other four added.

"That takes all the fun out of everything." Aaron complained.

0000

When they got closer to Pallet, they found a familiar flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

"It looks like the Spearow and Fearow haven't been bothering them." Ash said.

"Pidgeot" (Ash!)

"Pidgeot! How are you?"

"Pidgeot. Pidg. Eot ot" (Fine. The Fearow had been captured by some trainer.)(A/N: See NOTES on my Profile if you want to know who caught Fearow.)

"What about the Spearow?"

"Geot" (Left)

"That's great. Would you like to come back with us?"

"Pidgeot" (Yes)

0000

After Ash got his old Pokemon back, they made their way back to Pallet.

"Just like last time." Aaron mused.

"And this time we know it's you" Misty told him.

Aaron just smiled

"So do you want to go home first, or visit Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Let's go home. We can visit our Pokemon and the Professor later."

0000

"Hello?"

"Mom? We're home!"

"I guess she's out."

Ash, Aaron, and Co. went inside the house. They looked in the kitchen and the garden, but their mother was nowhere to be found.

"Hey. Look at this." Misty called from the kitchen.

On the refridgerator, was a note:

DEAR DAN,

I'VE GONE SHOPPING WITH MIMEY. I'M GOING TO GET SOMETHING FOR THE BOYS FOR WHEN THEY COME HOME. I SHOULD BE BACK LATER TONIGHT. IF I'M NOT HOME BY DINNER, THERE IS SOME LEFTOVER MEATLOAF IN THE FRIDGE.

LOVE,

DELIA.

"I guess Mom's not home then." Aaron stated.

"Yeah. I guess we can head over to Professor Oak's then." Misty said.

"You four go ahead. We'll catch up." Ash said.

"Alright."

After they left,

"Why aren't we going with them?"

"Didn't you want to see the painting?"

"Oh yeah."

The two boys ran up the stairs and went into Ash's room. Ash unlocked and opened his very messy closet.

"Messy enough?"

"I keep it messy so that the picture won't be noticed. I keep it locked so that Mom or Mimey won't clean it." Ash informed him.

"Good plan."

Ash dug through his closet moving various shirts, pants, old toys, comics, magazines, and practically anything else you'd find in a boy's closet.

"It's interesting," Aaron said, "You have all these clothes, yet I've only seen you wear that one outfit."

Ash answered with only two words, "Pot. Kettle"

"Point taken." Aaron said as he started digging.

"Maybe one day I'll wear something different just to see reactions." Ash stated.

"We should wear matching outfits one day."

"How about next April."

"April 1st?"

"You bet. Here it is!"

Ash pulled out a framed painting of a tall black-haired man wearing a blue outfit and holding a scepter with a blue orb. (The same picture he showed his Grandfather)

"That's him."

"I can see why you would want to spend so much time thinking about it." Aaron said. "There are so many mysteries in this painting."

"Yeah. I already have some questions answered by Grandpa and the Diary."

"Which ones?"

"Who is he? Where did he live?Any lovelife?That's about it so far for answered questions."

"What about the unanswered?"

"What's the scepter for? Where did he disappear to? Something tells me that in order to get answers to those, I'll have to finish the Diary and go to where he was last seen."

"You already told me about that."

"You are coming right?"

"You bet. It's the others I'm worried about."

"Same here." Ash said as he looked at the painting.

0000

At Professor Oak's lab,

"So Ash and Aaron stayed at the house? Why?"

"We're not sure Mr. Ketchem. They said that they'll catch up to us" Andy told him.

"Well, we will have to have a celebration." Professor Oak spoke up. "Tying for 1st at the Silver Conference is quite an achievement."

"When will it be?" Brock asked.

"Later tonight." Daniel Ketchem said.

"Yeah. Gary's on his way too. Just don't tell Ash." Tracey spoke up.

"At least GREG isn't on his way." Marie said spitefully.

0000

"Well Mimey. It looks like we made it home before Dan." Delia Ketchem told her pokemon as they walked in the door.

"Mime Mime" (Record time)

"I wonder when my boys will be back."

Her boys were on the top of the stairs listening.

"Little does she know we are back." Ash said.

"Hey Ash! Do you want to…" he whispered something into his ear.

"Yeah. And let's leave it like that for when the others get here too."

"They are so going to freak." Aaron said as they walked into Ash's room.

0000

Delia was trying to decide what to make for dinner. Should she heat up the leftover meatloaf, or cook something else? She was pondering this when something caught her eye.

Right next to Ash's Orange League and Extreme Pokemon Trophies, there stood a bigger one. She walked over to it and read it.

SILVER CONFERENCE FIRST PLACE: AARON AND ASH KETCHEM

"They're home." She whispered now knowing what to cook.

"MOM!"

Two identical boys ran down the stairs after noticing that their mother saw the trophy. They both hugged her as she hugged them back.

"Oh my boys. You're home. Let me look at you." She said as she pulled them out of the hug.

When I said identical, I meant IDENTICAL. Both boys had their hats and jackets off. Ash had lent Aaron one of his plain black shirts. Now Delia was looking at two boys, both with messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, plain black shirts, and pairs of jeans.

"This is so not funny." She said smiling.

"Yes it is. Especially when Andy and Brock get a glimpse of us." Aaron told him mother.

"Yeah. They were always complaining about the unison thing." Ash continued. "This should make them grateful that we don't do this constantly."

"Well. You two will HAVE to tell me about everything that has happened." Delia said. "Just let me call your father real quick."

0000

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

"Professor Oak's Lab. Daniel Ketchem speaking. Oh Hi Delia. Ok. Well don't let them start without us. I'm interested too. Ok. Yeah. Gary just got here. Ok. See you in a few. Love ya too. Bye"

"Delia?"

"Yeah. She's not going to let the boys out of her sight for a while."

"She'll have to eventually." Gary spoke up.

"Yeah. Give her time though. We better get down to the house before those two start blabbing on about their adventures."

"We could fill you in on anything we missed." Misty said.

0000

When Daniel, Misty, Marie, Andy, Brock, Tracey, Gary, and Professor Oak got to the house and opened the door, they were greeted by a wonderful smell.

"Smells like Delia's been hard at work." Dan said "I'M HOME!" he called.

"We're in the kitchen!"

Everyone entered the kitchen to see Delia hard at work cooking and the two look alikes were setting the table.

Seeing Ash and Aaron in matching outfits earned a groan from everybody.

"Please don't do this to us." Gary complained.

"Gary?" Aaron (or was it Ash) said, "What are you doing here?"

"I watch the Silver Conference. Good job you two."

"I'm actually glad they tied." Tracey whispered to his employer. "At least I won't have to worry too much about screwing up which is which with the congratulating."

"Yes. I have to admit they do look almost too much alike."

"Why did you two do this?" Andy complained.

"Give you guys a taste on what we are capable of doing" they said in unison. "So stop complaining about the unison thing. It's not our fault we're on the same wave length"

"You guys have been on the same wave length too long." Brock commented.

Misty and Marie were digging in their backpacks. They eventually found what they were looking for: Markers and Name tags. They wrote their boyfriends' names on them and walked up to the twins. Both girls stared at each boy for a while. When they were certain which was which, they stuck the name tags on the respected twin.

"The scary thing is that they were right." Aaron whispered to Ash during dinner.

TBC

Preview:

_"Hey Misty." He said as he made his way over to her._

_"What is it Ash?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Fishing?" She wondered where he was getting at._

_"Ah. Going to see if you can't fish electric pokemon and their trainers out of the river?"_


	26. WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 18

**Chapter 26: WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!**

Our heroes left Pallet a few weeks after the arrival. Delia wanted them to stay longer, but they promised that they would call more often. This perked her up a bit. Now we find the gang on the banks of a river at the base of a waterfall. Misty and Marie were fishing and having some girl talk. Andy and Brock were cooking and talking themselves about gym leaders (remember that Andy wants to be one and Brock is one). Ash and Aaron however were just relaxing.

Ash looked over at the girls and then looked around at the surroundings.

"What is it?" Aaron asked his brother who was grinning.

"Hold on." Ash said as he walked over to Misty.

"Hey Misty." He said as he made his way over to her.

"What is it Ash?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fishing?" She wondered where he was getting at.

"Ah. Going to see if you can't fish electric pokemon and their trainers out of the river?"

"Huh?" Misty asked before looking around at her surroundings. When she realized where they had set up camp, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aaron said as Ash joined her.

"Oh my gosh. Talk about coincidence." Misty said.

"I know. I just recently realized it myself." Ash added.

"What?" Brock said as he came to tell the younger trainers that lunch was ready.

"About four years ago," Misty started. "I got into a fight with my sisters. I left Cerulean City to become a World Famous Water Pokemon Master. I told my sisters that I wouldn't come back until I was one. Why I came back before is a different story. I came to this spot to catch a water pokemon. All of a sudden, I feel this strong tug on my rod. I reeled it in thinking that it was a big one. When it popped out of the water, I saw what my catch of the day was."

"What?" Andy and Marie asked.

Misty grabbed Ash's hand, "Let's just say this is where I caught my boyfriend."

Ash put in his say, "Of course at the time, I was some stupid kid who stole your bike."

"You matured."

"Thanks." He said as he kissed her passionately.

"Ok you two. We're about to eat." Brock said.

"You're just jealous." Misty said

0000

"WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!"

"Andy. Please Shut Up. You've been singing that the whole way." Misty complained.

"We've been through this before." Marie stated. "When Aaron first participated in the Pokemon league after the Silver Conference, we went straight to Viridian. After Aaron got the Volcano badge, we went to Viridian. He sang that song both times."

"What did you do?" Misty asked

Marie looked over to Aaron who was handing Brock, Pikachu, Static,and Ash (who had their ears covered) something. They put the objects in their ears and smiled.

"Here." She said handing Misty a pair of earplugs.

TBC

_"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said as she came up to them._

_"Yes Nurse Joy?" the gang asked._

_"Do any of you know a Misty Waterflower?" _


	27. I'll Take Full Responsibility

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 18

**Chapter 27: I'll Take Full Responsibility**

When our heroes made it to Viridian, they went straight to the Pokemon Center.

"I really hope we don't demolish any buildings this time." Ash said.

"Why do you say that?" Marie asked her future brother-in-law.

"The first time Ash and I were here," Misty answered. "We destroyed the Pokemon Center. The second time, the gym was destroyed."

"I was wondering about that." Andy said.

"They were doing construction on the gym when we got here. The gym leader had the battle in a park." Aaron told his brother.

"Yeah. The minute Aaron introduced himself, the gym leader gave him a look of hatred. Do you guys know anything?" Marie mentioned.

"No. When I battled at the Viridian Gym the gym leader was away on business. He had some substitute gym leaders battle with his Pokemon." Ash answered.

"The only thing we figured was that the gym leader is probably the leader of Team Rocket." Brock continued.

"WHAT!" Aaron, Marie, and Andy yelled.

"How did you figure THAT?" Andy asked

"I don't know." Ash said sarcastically, "Probably because Jessie and James were the substitutes and they said it was a promotion for them."

"You had to battle THOSE idiots?" Marie asked.

"It wasn't easy." Ash said. "They were using their bosses Pokemon and whenever one of the Pokemon was hurt; its trainer would feel its pain due to the podiums they were using."

"And then they tried to blow up Ash's podium when he had the upperhand." Misty added

"Wow. Um should we wait and battle the gym leader later?" Aaron asked uneasily.

"Probably is the best idea." Brock said. "Let's stop at the Pokemon Center."

"And say Hi to Nurse Joy." Misty added with a smirk.

0000

"Hi Nurse Joy." The gang told the pink-haired woman at the desk.

"Oh Nurse Joy. Remember me?" Brock went nuts again.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here. The other Nurse Joy transferred a while ago." Nurse Joy told him.

"Sorry about him." Ash apologized.

"It's alright. Do you six want me to care for your Pokemon?"

"Yes Please." They said as they handed her the Pokeballs.

0000

After their Pokemon were healed, our heroes decided to discuss what to do next.

"Should we stay here or head on out?" Ash asked.

"Stay here" Marie and Misty said automatically.

"I take it you girls want beds." Aaron said.

"YES!"

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said as she came up to them.

"Yes Nurse Joy?" the gang asked.

"Do any of you know a Misty Waterflower?"

"I'm Misty."

"I havesomething that belongs to you." Nurse Joy said as she wheeled something into view.

"My bike."

"Wow Misty." Andy said. "You have your bike back."

"YES! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE ARGUMENT AGAIN!" Brock cheered.

"We hardly EVER argue about that anymore." Misty stated.

"What are we going to do now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. We'll think of something." Misty answered.

0000

"What was that about Ash?" Aaron suddenly asked his brother who was reading the diary in their private room.

"What was what about?"

"That 'What are we going to do now?'"

"Oh. Because now that Misty has her bike, she is able to ride ahead. I don't think she wants to wheel it all the way to Cerulean City."

"Chu. Pikachupi pika pi chu." (I don't want her to leave us. Her sisters might make her stay if she heads back just to put up the bike.)

"Good Point. Wait. Isn't it collapsible?"

"No."

"Oh."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." both boys answered

Misty walked in the door looking like she had a brilliant idea.

"Ash. Can I borrow Pikachu for a few minutes? And can you look after Togepi?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see. C'mon PikaPal."

"Pikachu" (Ok)

Flashback

"_What am I going to do?" Misty said to herself as she stared at the bike._

"_Is everything ok?" Nurse Joy walked up behind her._

"_I'm not sure yet. It was because of this bike that I met Ash. I've been using the fact that it was destroyed as an excuse. That is, before I finally told him my feelings."_

"_Well, you should do what you feel is right."_

"_I know what I WANT to do. It's just, all the work the other Nurse Joy went to would be in vain."_

"_Actually, she told me it wasn't too much work at all."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I know what to do." She said as she grabbed the bike and her baby Pokemon_

End Flashback

0000

"Ok Pikachu. This seems to be the right place." Misty said as she stopped the bike in a field outside Viridian.

"Pikachupi? Pika pichu pi ka." (Misty? Why are we here?)

"Because this bike isn't collapsible. There is no way I'm going on ahead of the gang and I'm NOT wheeling it the entire journey. So, you know what to do."

"PI?" (WHAT?)

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility."

"Pikachu?" (But why here?)

"Don't you recognize this place?"

"Pika" (Oh yeah.)

"Well, let's do this. Goodbye old friend." She told the bike.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Done."

"With what Ash?"

"The diary."

"ALRIGHT. My turn." Aaron said as he switched the book with the egg pokemon.

"Doesn't even ask about it." Ash sighed to the baby.

"Togi?" (You ok?)

"Yeah. Just, it made me think of more questions."

"Togipriii?"(Where's Mommy?)

"I don't know."

All of a sudden,

"PIIIIIIKKKKKAAAACHHHUUUUU!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Aaron said afterjumping a mile and falling off the bed.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled as he ran out the door carrying the baby Pokemon.

0000

"That should do it."

"Pikachu." (I can't believe you let me do it again.)

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about it again." Misty said as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder.

"MISTY!"

"ASH?"

Ash was panting after having run so quickly to make sure his girlfriend and first pokemon were ok.

"What….happened?"

"Simple. There was no way I was going to wheel that bike to Cerulean and I wasn't going on ahead. My sisters would find some excuse to keep me there. So I came up with another excuse to stay. They don't have to know I got it back." she said before pointing to the ground.

Ash looked to where Misty was pointing. What he saw shock him so much he ALMOST dropped Togepi.

Misty was pointing to a burnt pile of scrap metal.

"You didn't."

"I did. It was my bike. I get to decided when it will be destroyed."

"But, I thought you wanted it back." He said as he walked towards her.

"I did at first. But I've been thinking about it lately. My sisters are bound to be jealous that I got a boyfriend before any of them. I did tell them that I would more than likely return when I got my bike back. So, we'll just pretend we never got it back." She told him as she walked closer to him.

"But why?" Ash said as he set Togepi down and Pikachu jumped off of Misty.

"Because you mean more to me than all the bikes in the world." She answered before they kissed.

"Just remember I don't owe you on this one." Ash said as they broke apart.

"Like I told Pikachu," She said. "I'll take full responsibility."

TBC

A/N: If anyone is wondering where Misty took Pikachu, don't worry. The answer is in the next chapter. Speaking of which:

Preview:

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa. Hello there. Are you six trainers?" A guy in a Samurai outfit popped out of nowhere._

"_Yes." Andy answered. "And you are?"_

"_I am Samurai. I live in the Viridian Forest and battle trainers."_

"_Either he doesn't see us or he doesn't recognize us." Ash whispered to Misty._

"_Which one of you screamed?"_

"_She did." Marie, Andy, Aaron, and Brock pointed at Misty._


	28. Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 18

**Chapter 28: Busted**

After Misty destroyed her own bike and left it where she originally found it that day four years ago, we find our heroes in the place where they are most likely found: Lost in a forest.

"No more bugs. No more bugs. No more bugs."

"Misty sure is nervous." Aaron pointed out.

"Yeah. This is about the place where I caught my Caterpie."

"Oh. So there are a lot of bugs?" Andy asked.

"Yeah."

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"Misty what is it?" Ash asked as his girlfriend literally jumped into his arms.

Everybody looked and saw a Weedle.

"I thought she was getting better." Brock sighed.

"It just startled me."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa. Hello there. Are you six trainers?" A guy in a Samurai outfit popped out of nowhere.

"Yes." Andy answered. "And you are?"

"I am Samurai. I live in the Viridian Forest and battle trainers."

"Either he doesn't see us or he doesn't recognize us." Ash whispered to Misty.

"Which one of you screamed?"

"She did." Marie, Andy, Aaron, and Brock pointed at Misty.

"I advise you, fair maiden, that you should refrain from shrieking unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrill."

"I know that. You told me the last time we were lost in this forest."

"We have met before?"

"Yeah." Ash spoke up.

"You two do look familiar."

"Well it has been four years." Misty mumbled.

"You want to battle me?" Samurai asked. "Maybe a battle can refresh my memory."

"Ok. You owe me one anyways."

"Just no Metapod vs. Metapod this time." Misty told them.

"Pikachu." (You said it.)

"Oh yes. Now I remember. It has been a while Ash and Misty."

"That it has. Are we going to battle or not?" Ash asked with mock impatience.

"Right. I do believe we promised a spectacular battle the last time we met. And I do have a few pokemon I recently caught that I would like to try out."

"Same here. Let's battle."

"He's not." Aaron gasped.

"BUTTERFREE! GO!"

"EEVEE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Aaron sighed.

"I see your Metapod evolved." Ash stated before Eevee used Sand-Attack and then tackled Butterfree .

"Yes. That is a strong Eevee you have. How long have you had it?" Samurai complemented Ash after Butterfree fainted.

"A few months now. However, I've had this one in less time." Ash answered as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Same here." Samurai said as he did the same.

"WEEDLE GO!"

"He's not." Aaron gasped again

"DRATINI! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"DRATINI?"

"He did."

"Astounding. How did you ever capture such a rare pokemon?"

"Birthday present from my uncle. Let's battle."

"Right. Weedle use Poison-Sting."

"Dratini! Dodge and use Wrap!"

0000

After Dratini beat the bug, Samurai left to heal his Pokemon and the six trainers went North to Pewter.

"When…how…who…?" Misty stuttered still in shock.

"Aaron and I ran into our uncle a while ago and he gave us our presents which happened to be Dratini's."

"Us? Our? Does this mean you have one too?" Marie glared at her boyfriend.

"Hehehe. Yeah." Aaron said as he scratched the back of his head.

"And this uncle would be…" Brock asked.

The twins mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Andy asked

"Lance." They whispered.

"LANCE!"

"SHHHH"

"Do you want the Beedrill to come?" Ash asked.

"Lance? Of the Elite Four? Why didn't you two say anything?"

"We didn't feel it was important." They did the unison thing.

"Here it is guys. My hometown." Brock announced.

Our heroes stopped their talking and looked at the grey city of Pewter.

TBC.

Preview:

"_Hello! Dad? Guys?"_

"_Brock's home!" a kid yelled from upstairs._

_Before any of them knew it, they were being crowded by nine kids._


	29. Pewter City

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

( ): Pokemon Translation  
Ages:  
Ash/Aaron: 14  
Misty/Marie: 15  
Brock/Andy: 18

**Chapter 29: Pewter City**

"Here we are. Pewter City." Andy said.

"Home Sweet Home."

"Were to first?"

"The Pokemon Center of course." Marie answered her boyfriend.

"Right."

0000

"Nurse Joy! You're still as beautiful as the last time we met."

"C'mon lover boy." Misty said as she pulled his ear.

"Not the ear."

"Can you heal our Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash. It's been a while."

"Yeah."

"Brock hasn't changed one bit."

"Oh yeah. He's been like this since I was here last."

0000

"Hello! Dad? Guys?"

"Brock's home!" a kid yelled from upstairs.

Before any of them knew it, they were being crowded by nine kids.

"Hey guys! How are you?"

"Fine Brock."

"We missed you."

"Did you catch any cool pokemon?"

"Can we see them?"

"Did you make new friends?"

"How are Onix and Geodude?"

"Did Geodude evolve yet?"

"Are you a breeder yet?"

"Did you see any rare pokemon?"

"One question at a time." Brock laughed.

"He wasn't kidding." Andy whispered to Aaron.

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't there." Misty filled him in. "While you two were playing matchmaker with your parents, we got to talking about siblings. Brock told them the number and…"

"Say no more." Aaron said, "I think I get the picture."

"Hey Brock!"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Aaron and I are going on ahead to the gym. You can stay and get caught up with your family."

"Ok. Thanks Ash."

"No problem Brocko."

0000

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. I am the Gym Leader, Flint."

"Hi Flint."

"Aaron! Weren't you just here a while ago?" Flint asked Ash.

'_Great. Another person who doesn't listen to DJ Mary._' Ash thought

"Actually, it's been four years since I was last here." Ash answered.

"Ash? Aaron? Care to enlighten me?" Flint asked amazed.

"Don't you listen to DJ Mary?" Aaron asked

"Not really."

"Ok. We'll tell you our story if you battle us."

"Deal"

0000

"And then all of a sudden, Celebi appears. I think to myself: What is Celebi doing in Alto Mare of all places? Ash asks Celebi to teleport us to the museum and it does. We get there, and two Team Rocket members have two humans caught in a spider web, two Latias in a cage, and a Latios in some device. Ash runs up with Celebi right above him. He grabs the orb known as the Soul Dew, and Celebi teleports him out of there. That's when we make our presence known. You guys should have seen Annie and Oakley's faces."

Brock was telling the kids the stories of the adventures as he answered their questions when Ash, Aaron, and Flint came in.

"Hello Brock."

"Hello Dad. How did the battles go?"

"They went well." Flint answered.

"Yeah. Especially now that I have a Croconaw." Ash said.

"Totodile evolved?"

"Yep. It still dances around though."

"That's still great." Misty congratulated her boyfriend with a kiss.

"So I take it the two of you are together now?" Flint asked for a confirmation.

"Yeah. So are we." Aaron answered while holding Marie's hand.

"I knew it."

"I think we all did Dad." Brock told his father.

TBC

A/N: I'm thinking about giving Ash and Aaron a little brother or sister later on in the story. Tell me what you think. Also, tell if you want it to be a boy or girl or even the number of kids. This won't happen until later, but I want to know soon, since my writing is going faster than the publishing. Thank you.

Preview:

_As our heroes made their way through the mountain of mazes, guess what, they got separated again._

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Misty screamed as she realized Ash and Aaron were nowhere to be seen._

"_If they pull the switch…" Marie started to threaten._

"_What do you think Brock? Brock?"_

"_Andy?"_

"_Great. Those with the guide are lost."_


	30. Mt Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

Considering I have had the guide for ages up for 30 Chapters, everyone knows the ages.

**Chapter 30: Mt. Moon**

"Mount Moon." Misty said. "When was the last time we were here?"

"About four years ago." Brock answered.

"That long ago?" Misty asked "Wow."

"Yeah. Back when you thought I was nothing but a bike-stealing brat who cared about nothing except Pokemon."

"I thought you were more than that. It was admitting it that was the problem."

"Whatever" Ash said as he dug his hands into his pockets.

'_What's this?'_ he thought to himself as he pulled out the earplugs Aaron gave him.

'_I forgot about these'_

"Hey Ash. Are we climbing or not?"

"We are."

0000

As our heroes made their way through the mountain of mazes, guess what, they got separated again.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Misty screamed as she realized Ash and Aaron were nowhere to be seen.

"If they pull the switch…" Marie started to threaten.

"What do you think Brock? Brock?"

"Andy?"

"Great. Those with the guide are lost."

"Are you sure WE aren't lost?"

"Like I'm ever going to admit it."

"Right with you."

0000

"Great. Not only did we lose Ash and Aaron, but we lost Marie and Misty too." Andy complained.

"Let's just find our way out, get oriented, and then find the others."

"That sounds like a good idea Brock."

0000

"You have got to be kidding me." Aaron sighed.

He had lost not only his own girlfriend, but his brother, his girlfriend, and those with the guides.

"What do you think we should do Static?"

"Pikachu." (I don't know)

"Clefairy?" (Who are you?)

"Wow" Aaron asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Clefairy. The Fairy Pokemon. Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute pokemon is rarely found."

"Hi Clefairy." Aaron said gently so not to frighten it. "My name is Aaron and this is Static. We got separated from our group. Can you help us?"

"Clefairy! Fairy" (Ok. Follow me.)

"Alright!"

0000

"Hey Pikachu. Does that rock look familiar?"

"Pikachu Pikapi" (They all look the same Ash.)

"I think we are going around in circles."

Just then, a Zubat woke up and did supersonic.

"AGGHH" Ash and Pikachu ran for it as Ash put in the earplugs Aaron gave him to drown out Andy's horrible singing voice.

"Pikachu!" (No fair.)

"What isn't fair?" Ash said as he handed his best friend the Pikachu-size pair.

"Pika chuuu"(Thank. Much Better.)

"I still find it interesting how we can still hear, but any kind of noise that can affect you is drowned out."

"Pikachu?" (Who designed these?)

"I think Aaron said it was Professor Birch."

"Pikachu." (He's a genius)

"You said it."

"Jiggly" (There you are)

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pikaa" (Oh no!)

"Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jiga-lyyyyyyy, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jigalypuff, Jigalypuff, Jigalypuuufffff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jiga-lyyyyyyy"

Jigglypuff finished its song and got ready to puff out like a balloon and uncap its marker. When it looked up, it got the surprise of its life.

Ash and Pikachu were still awake and looking shocked at how they did it. Ash then slapped his head.

"Of course. We were able to listen because of the earplugs. That's why we weren't affected."

"Jiggly" (You listened.)

"Pikachu" (Kind of)

"Jigglypuff?"(Can I come with you?)

"I don't see why not. But I have six Pokemon with me already. If I catch you now, you'll be transported to Professor Oak's." Ash thought a moment. "How about this: I'll catch you once we get near the exit. Then you can perform for Professor Oak himself."

"Jiggly" (Yay)

"Jigglypuff. Do you know the way out?"

"Jigglypuff." (Sure do.)

0000

"Finally. There's the exist." Brock announced.

"Bout Time. Now let's get oriented and go back in."

"Brock! Andy!"

"Misty! Marie! Where were you girls?"

"Looking for you guys. What happened?" Misty asked

"We must have gotten separated. I almost fell asleep a few minutes ago." Brock stated

"You too?" Marie asked

"You guys heard that sound too?" Andy said

"Yeah. It sounded vaguely familiar. I think we were far enough away, we managed to run from it though." Misty said.

"It sounded like Jigglypuff." Brock pointed out.

"JIGGLYPUFF? Oh no. ASH!" Misty said as she started to run back in.

"Whoa Misty. Slow down. Jigglypuff will only put you to sleep too. Anyways, the worst Jigglypuff does is scribble all over your face."

"Huh?"

"Long story. Short version: If a Jigglypuff loses its ability to sing, don't help it or it will follow you around."

"Oh."

0000  
"There's the exit. Thanks Clefairy."

"Clefa?" (Is this goodbye?)

"I'm afraid so." Aaron told his little guide.

"Clefairy" (I want to go with you.)

"Really. Ok."

And with that, Clefairy jumped into an empty Pokeball.

Aaron ran to the exit with his new friend in its pokeball.

"Hi guys." He said as he saw the two girls and two boys.

Marie glared at him trying to decided which twin he was.

"AARON! THANK GOODNESS!" she yelled as she gave him a hug that could rival an Ursaring.

"Marie. Can't breath."

"Sorry. Just, I was so worried, what with a Jigglypuff lose."

"You make it sound like a Jigglypuff is a Most Wanted Criminal that is more wanted than the leader of Team Rocket."

"You just have to be careful not to listen to Jigglypuff's song."

"Oh. Alright. Let's go to Cerulean." Aaron said as he started to walk off the mountain.

He then stopped short, turned around, and did a quick head count.

"One, two, three, four,… Where's Ash?" Aaron realized.

"Not out yet."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU FOUR JUST STANDING AROUND FOR?"

"We are trying to think of a plan. If Jigglypuff sees anybody, human or pokemon, then it will begin its song. Once it reaches your ears, then there is no escaping it." Misty explained.

"Oh no. So want happens?"

"It just puts the listeners to sleep. Once the song is done, it scribbles on the faces of those that are sleeping."

"So we just wait for Ash to wake up?"

"Basically."

0000

"The exit. Thanks Jiggly."

"Jigglypuff" (No problem.)

"Pokeball Go!"

Jigglypuff went into its pokeball and was transported to Pallet Town.

"I wonder if the song will still affect humans now that it will be human trained." Ash said to himself as he ran toward the exit. When he got out there, he saw his friends and brother sitting down looking bored.

"How long does it take Jigglypuff's affect to wear off?" Aaron asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Misty whacked him for him impatience. "I never timed it."

"Ready?" Ash asked the bored looking group.

"ASH! Your ok!" Misty said while doing the same thing Marie did to Aaron.

"I will be as soon as you stop crushing my ribs."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"A few wrong turns, a run in with a Zubat, Jigglypuff showed up, a few more wrong turns…"

"Whoa. Did you say Jigglypuff?"

"Yep. But it's ok now. I…"

"Let's get out of here before Jigglypuff finds its way out." Brock interrupted.

"Let's not tell them ok Pikachu."

"Pikachu." (Alright.)

0000

A few minutes later,

"Hey! Here's a sign!" Aaron pointed out

THIS WAY TO CERULEAN CITY

"What's this?" Marie asked as she pointed to a handwritten message.

GARY WAS HERE. ASH IS A LOSER.

"Wow. You guys WERE tough on each other." Andy pointed out.

"Too bad Gary isn't here." Ash said.

"Yeah. He'd be apologizing left and right."Brock laughed.

"And blushing from embarassment." Misty added

0000

Meanwhile,

"Hey Dan! Tracey! Ash just caught a new Pokemon!"

"Really?"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet." The Professor said as the Pokeball materialized and the Pokemon came out.

"Jiggly" (Hello)

"A Jigglypuff?" Samuel and Daniel asked in confusion

"Uh oh. AGGGGHHHHH!" Tracey said as recognized the Jigglypuff and ran out of the room.

"Jiggly"(Oh no you don't) the pokemon said as it recognized Tracey.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" (YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY SONG)

"It's official." Professor Oak said half to himself and half to Dan.

"What?"

"Ash catches the weirdest pokemon."

TBC

A/N: I'm serious about the reviews. If I don't hear anything about making Ash and Aaron older brothers, I'm going to let you wait in suspense.

Preview:

"_Like Hi Little Sis."_

"_Like what brings you home?"_

"_Him." Misty said pointing to Ash._

"_Hi." Ash said timidly._

"_Like are you still following your boyfriend?" Daisy asked her youngest sister._

"_Yep." Misty admitted._

"_Wait. You're like supposed to be like denying that you would like never go out with him." Lily mentioned._

"_Well, a lot can happen in four years."_

"_So you two are like an item now?" Daisy asked interested._

"_Yeah."_

"_Pay up you two. Like she started dating him before her 16th birthday."_


	31. Meet the Sisters and Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

**Chapter 31: Meet the Sisters and Parents**

"Cerulean City." Brock did his announcement.

"Ok. I can do this. They are my sisters. I love them very much and they love me." Misty tried to calm herself.

"You'll do fine Misty." Marie said. "Just remember what I went through."

"Togi Togiprii" (Yeah Mommy)

"You did meet my sisters. Right?"

"Actually, Aaron battled this guy named John." Marie said.

Misty stopped dead in her tracks.

"Misty? You ok?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"This John," Misty asked Marie, "What did he look like?"

"Hmm. Orangey hair. Tall. Muscular. Misty?"

Misty had taken off to the gym faster than a Rapidash.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"I have no idea. But we better catch up to those two." Aaron said referring to his brother who was hot on Misty's trail.

0000

"Dan! Good to see you." A tall, muscular man with orange hair said as his guest came into the gym.

"Same here John. It's been ages."

"Delia. You look well."

"Thank you John. How have you been?"

"Busy."

"Yes. Being the Water Pokemon Master and his wife are not easy tasks." A woman came into the lobby of the gym.

"Beth! It's great to see you!"

"Same here Delia. How have you been?"

"Things have been going crazy."

"I bet. It's been what? 16 years?"

"Yeah. Dan now has a job with Professor Oak."

"Yep. And he gave me a vacation, so I thought I'd visit my old friend from traveling days."

"How did you know I'd be in town?" John Waterflower asked his best friend.

"Lucky guess."

"Since when were you ever lucky?"

0000

"MISTY! WAIT UP!'

Misty stopped and turned around to find her boyfriend on her trail.

"Ash?"

"Misty… what's….wrong?" Ash panted

"The guy your brother battled was my dad." Misty informed him. "I want to see him again before he goes off again."

"What… does your dad… do?"

"Water Pokemon Master."

0000

"So let me get this straight Dan." John said in amazement. "After you two got married, you had a pair of twins, had a fight, separated, took one kid each, and didn't tell them, they met, they switched, and now you two are back together?"

"Yep."

"Astounding."

"I know I have heard their names somewhere before." Beth said to herself.

"I think I battled Aaron before in a gym battle, but I have heard Ash's name, I just can't remember where."

"Like. Mom. Dad. Lily, Violet, and I are like going to the mall." A blond girl said as she came into the living room upstairs.

"Ok Daisy. Behave yourself."

"We like will Mom."

0000

"At least slow down Misty." Ash said as he tried to catch up with her.

"Pikachu" (Slowpoke)

"I don't see you running after her." Ash told his pokemon who was perched on his shoulder.

"Alright Ash. I'll slow down." Misty said giving in when they were in view of the gym.

"Thank you. What made you change your mind?"

"I want you to be there when I tell my father I have a boyfriend. And to warn you, I'm a "Daddy's little girl"."

"Great. On second thought, run as much as you like." Ash said.

"Oh no you don't. You still need to train. Battling my Dad would be excellent training."

"Like it's Misty!"

"Oh no."

Three girls came up to the couple. One was the blond girl, Daisy, the others were a blue haired girl, Violet, and a pink haired girl, Lily.

"Like Hi Little Sis."

"Like what brings you home?"

"Him." Misty said pointing to Ash.

"Hi." Ash said timidly.

"Like are you still following your boyfriend?" Daisy asked her youngest sister.

"Yep." Misty admitted.

"Wait. You're like supposed to be like denying that you would like never go out with him." Lily mentioned.

"Well, a lot can happen in four years."

"So you two are like an item now?" Daisy asked interested.

"Yeah."

"Pay up you two. Like she started dating him before her 16th birthday." Daisy said as she turned to her other sisters

"WHAT? YOU THREE MADE BETS ON US!" Misty screamed at her sisters.

"Oh. Like it's not just us three. There's like a huge bet going on. Like everybody have like bets on you two. Like Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys, various other trainers such as Brock, Tracey, Casey,."

"Oh my goodness." Misty blushed. "Wait. Does Dad know?"

"Like yeah. He's like really interested in meeting Ash."

"Oh great." Ash said sarcastically.

"DAISY! LILY! VIOLET! MY HEART HAS BEEN HEALED NOW THAT I SEE YOU THREE LOVELY VISIONS OF BEAUTY!"

"Like Hi Brock." The three older Waterflowers sighed as they prepared for Brock as he came running with pink hearts in his eyes.

"So what bring you three beauties out of the pool?" he said as he grabbed Daisy's hand.

"I think YOU need a dip in the pool." Someone said as Brock's ear was pulled into the gym.

"Coming Misty?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Wow. Like I didn't know Ash like had it in him to like drag Brock away." Lily said.

"Neither did I." Misty added in amazement that her boyfriend can pull ears harder than she could. And she had practice.

"Hold on Ash! We can toss him in the pool together!" Misty said recovering from her shock.

"Wait. For what?" Brock asked in shock

"Does a bet ring a bell." The boyfriend/girlfriend couple told him.

"Uh oh"

0000

"Oh well John. It doesn't really matter if you don't remember. You'll meet him soon." Delia told her husband's traveling partner.

"You WILL be here right?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm not leaving until I see my baby."

"How many kids DO you guys have?" Dan asked.

"Four." Elizabeth and John answered.

"Ok. So one more kid left to see."

"What if your youngest gets here before Ash?" Dan asked not realizing John's youngest was Misty.

"Good question."

SPLASH

"What was THAT?'

0000

"What ever possessed you to make that bet about us?" Misty asked Brock after a few minutes after he climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah. With Misty around, you should know better." Ash added.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist the urge to make some money. And for your information, I lost the bet."

"Do we want to know?"

"I had you guys down for six months after I met you two."

SPLASH

"Did you really have to push him back in Misty? I think he was almost dry."

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes to knock some sense into this guy's head."

Just then, Aaron came in dragging Andy the same way Ash dragged Brock. He then tossed Andy into the pool as Marie walked in with a shocked look on her face. Brock would have joined in on the laughing that was provided by Ash and Misty, but he could because Aaron's aim was a little off. Brock was attempting to climb out of the pool when Aaron threw Andy in on top of him. Therefore, knocking Brock in the pool for the third time.

"What happened?" Misty asked as she calmed down.

"Andy and Officer Jenny." Aaron answered. "Marie looked so annoyed I just took over the job."

_Flashback_

_Aaron, Marie, and Andy had lost sight of Brock after he figured he would be seeing Misty's sisters._

"_Great. Lost them." Marie sighed_

"_Oh well. We know the way." Aaron comforted her._

_Just then, Officer Jenny appeared._

"_OFFICER JENNY!"_

"_Not again." Aaron and Marie sighed._

"_Oh Officer Jenny. Your beauty rivals that as a rose. A brilliant red rose. A rose that is a red as flaming hot flames of a magnificent fire._

"_He's really burning up." Marie half-heartedly joked._

"_C'mon Andy. Let's get you cooled down." Aaron said as he tugged on Andy's ear._

"_Ouch."_

"_Sorry about Andy." Marie apologized to Officer Jenny as she stared in awe at her boyfriend. _

_End Flashback_

"And Brock?"

"Hitting on my sisters after we found out he was in on a bet about his two best friends." Misty informed Aaron.

"Your throw was probably better than mine."

"Actually, it was Ash."

"Wow bro. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I could say the same thing about you." Ash said as Brock and Andy simultaneously climbed out of the pool soaking wet.

"Cooled down enough." Aaron joked.

"Very funny."

"What is going on down her?" a feminine voice called from the stands.

"MOM!"

"Misty!"

Misty and Elizabeth ran up/down the stairs of the stadium and hugged for a long time.

"I missed you so much Mom."

"I missed you too Honey."

"Is everything ok down here?" a male voice called out.

"DADDY!" Misty ran to her father.

"Daddy?" Brock snickered at his tomboyish friend using what her future daughter would call Ash.

"You just better hope she doesn't hear you or you will be in the pool a fourth time." Ash warned his soaked friend.

Brock inched away from the pool.

"Oh Daddy. I missed you so much." Misty sobbed in her father's embrace.

"Same her Red. Let me look at you." He pulled her away from him and took a good look at his youngest daughter who he hadn't seen in five years.

"You have grown up so much." He sighed at his now teenage daughter.

"Thanks Dad."

"Misty." Her mother came up to the father/daughter couple, "What's this we hear about a bet?"

"Yeah. There is a rumor going around about you and this boy. Care to verify it?"

"I just found out about the bet today. But, I do have a boyfriend." Misty admitted.

"Hey John! Is everything alright?" A new male voice came up causing the Ketchem twins to go in shock.

"Mr. Ketchem?"

"Misty?"

"You know him Misty?"

"Yeah. He's…"

"DAD?"

"Ash? Aaron?"

"What's going on in here?" Delia asked as she came in.

"MOM?"

"Ash? Aaron?"

"Ok. Ok. Let's figure this out calmly and rationally." Beth calmed everyone down. "Shall we go into the lobby?"

"Yeah."

0000

In the lobby,

"Ok. Now, who wants to start?" Beth asked.

"Ash and Aaron are our children." Delia explained.

"And Ash is my boyfriend." Misty told her parents as she grabbed Ash's hand.

"Ok. That makes more sense." John said.

"Yeah. But I'm still wondering what my parents are doing here." Ash said while looking at his parents.

"Yeah." Aaron agreed.

"You kids must be hungry." Delia said, "Why don't I fix us something to eat."

"Leave it to Delia to think about food at a time like this." John mumbled.

"Professor Oak gave me a few weeks off, and I thought I'd go visit my old traveling partner from my training days."

"How did you know Dad was going to be in town?" Misty asked.

"Lucky guess."

"With you? I doubt it." John teased.

"Hey. Mr. Waterflower," Ash started.

"Please Ash, call me John."

"Ok, John. I was wondering if we could have a Pokemon battle."

"Yeah." Aaron spoke up.

"I don't see why not. One-on-one sound good?"

"You bet."

"You sure it's safe John?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. The only way how they could steal my title is a six-on-six, all water pokemon match."

"Alright."

0000

After lunch, the Ketchem twins battled Misty's dad. Now they know where Misty got her knowledge of water pokemon. John Waterflower used a Blastoise (his first) against Aaron and a Gyarados against Ash. Both twins decided to use their Pikachus, because John is an expert. However, when it was Ash's turn to battle,

"C'mon Pikachu. I know you don't like to battle Waterflowers or Gyarados, but if you don't, Misty's dad might not think so highly of us."

"Pi!"(What!)

"If he doesn't think us worthy of his daughter…" Ash slyly told his Pokemon.

"Pikachu pika" (Bring it on Big Mouth) Pikachu stupidly called to the Gyarados. (Luckily, only Ash and Aaron could understand Pikachu)

Thankfully, a few Thunderbolts, a couple of Thundershock, about three Quick Attacks, Agility, and one large heavy-duty Thunder attack, managed to keep Pikachu alive.

0000

After the battles,

"I'm impressed you two. Those Pikachus of yours are strong."

"Pikachu" (You said it.) the yellow pokemon said as it pumped its little arms into muscles.

"If I didn't know any better," Beth stated, "I'd think Pikachu was showing off."

"I think that too." Ash said as he looked down at his first partner.

"Pika?"(Who me?) (Even had the face)

Ash only shook his head and explained about his first match at Cerulean.

"Ah. So Pikachu automatically saw the attraction between you two and tried hard not to let you two get separated by being both of yours friend." Dan stated.

Ash, Misty, John, Beth, and Pikachu looked at him.

"You are really not helping the situation Dan." John told him.

"Sorry Johnny boy."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

"Now we know where Misty gets her temper." Brock whispered to Ash.

"Is this natural?" Ash asked Beth worriedly.

"Yeah. Ever since I met them, Dan and John would always be at each others throats. It's what keeps the friendship alive."

The kids nodded in agreement

0000

"So you kids are off to Vermilion City?"

"Yeah. We thought about stopping in Saffron, but we decided it would easier to get to Celedon if we make Saffron our fourth stop instead of third." Brock said.

"That makes sense." Dan said.

"Remember to change your…"

"WE KNOW MOM!" the twins blushed as their mother gave them some last minute instructions.

"Ash. A word." John told Ash.

Ash gulped and looked at Misty. She gave him the good luck symbol that he gave Aaron as they switched.

"Yes sir." Ash said when they were alone.

"I just wanted to tell you that of all the boys in the world, I'm glad Misty chose you."

"Huh?"

"You love her for being her. When she was little, her sisters would try to make her more like them. I just wanted to let you know that Beth and I approve of you and we expect you to take care of Misty."

"I will John. Thanks."

"Now you go win the Indigo League and become a Pokemon Master." John dismissed him

"I will sir." Ash called backed to him as he went back to his friends.

'_You bet I will'_

TBC

Preview:

"_Tell us more about this bet."_

"_What bet?"_

"_The one that got you thrown into the Cerulean Gym's pool the first two times."_

"_Oh. That bet. What about it?"_

"_Everything." Ash and Misty said in unison with death glares._


	32. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

**Chapter 32: The Bet**

We find our heroes making camp in a dense fog.

"So what did my Dad have to say?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. He just told me to take care of you, win the Indigo League, and become Pokemon Master."

"That it?"

"Just a few minor things that you don't need to lose sleep over."

"Ok." She said as she went back to setting up her sleeping bag.

"HEY ASH!"

"Aaron, I'm right beside you."

"Sorry. I couldn't see in this fog. I think it's your turn to look for firewood."

"Look for something? In THIS pea soup? I'll pass. You can take the job. No one would know the difference."

"Unlike some people I know, I don't have a death wish."

"Fine. But I'm going to sick my newest pokemon on you when you least expect it."

"Larvitar? I'm so scared." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Little does he know, I switched Pidgeot with Jiggly. I wonder why Tracey and the Professor begged me to do so." He mumbled to himself as he looked for firewood.

"Hey Pikachu. Look."

"Pika?" (What)

"There's a light over there."

"Pikachu?" (What could it be?)

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

0000

"What is the height and weight of Magikarp?"

"Its height is 2 feet and 11 inches. And it weighs 22 pounds

"What is the evolved form of Magikarp?"

"Gyarados"

"What level does it evolve at?"

"Level 20"

"At what level does Gyarados learn Hyper Beam?

"Level 52"

"Alright Joe. That's enough for today."

"Thank Giselle."

"No problem. You've gotten better since four years ago."

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm now almost at the advance level."

"You could have been at the advance level three years ago you know."

"I know. Just, I wanted to help tutor those who had similar problem to what I had."

"So you put them in front of you. Honestly. You are too good for your own good."

"Your just sore because the bet ended."

"Yeah. And I lost. Can you believe it?"

"How long did you have them down for?"

"Two weeks."

"Did better than me."

"Huh?"

"Three days."

Giselle and Joe laughed at their misfortunes due to Ash and Misty's stubbornness.

0000

Meanwhile in the bushes,

"Who else was in on the bet?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?" (Who knows?)

"You wouldn't happen to be in on it would you?"

"Pika?" (Who me?)

"Pikachu."

"Pi. Pikachu pipikachu pikachu pi" (No. I wanted to, but I couldn't because you would have figured it out."

"Smart move not to. Misty would kill you."

"Pikachu pikapichu" (She would've killed you too for letting me.)

"Good point. C'mon. Let's find some firewood and go back."

0000

"There you are Ash." Brock said.

"What happened? Got lost in the fog?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?" Ash said as he sat on his sleeping bag.

"I saw Joe and Giselle."

"Really? Are they still at Pokemon Tech?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Apparently they've been tutoring together, so they've put themselves behind."

"Oh. What did you say?"

"Nothing. The fog was so thick; I don't think they noticed me. Giselle was tutoring Joe, and then they got to complaining about losing a bet."

"Do you think..?" Misty asked with an evil glare directed at Brock.

"Yes. Hey Brock!"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Tell us more about this bet."

"What bet?"

"The one that got you thrown into the Cerulean Gym's pool the first two times."

"Oh. That bet. What about it?"

"Everything." Ash and Misty said in unison with death glares.

"And I thought you and Ash doing the unison thing was annoying." Andy whispered to Aaron.

"Did we not tell you to leave us alone about that? It's not our fault we're on the same wavelength."

"Ok. I don't know exactly who is running it, but I'll tell you how it started from what I've heard. After some people met you, they would mention it to someone else who knew you. Then they would figure out how long it would take you two to get together from when they place the bet which is fairly close to when they met you. The bet became so wide spread; I just had to get in on it. Of course there are some minor ones between friends and family, like your sisters, but the largest bet has about 100 trainers at least."

"100 TRAINERS?" Misty yelled

"AT LEAST!" Ash added.

"We became too predictable." Misty sighed.

"Yeah. Next thing you know there will be a bet on how long before I propose."

"Hehehe."

"BROCK!"

"I didn't start this one either. It came up shortly after the first one came to a close. I haven't entered yet."

"Don't you dare." Misty said dangerously gentle. "Any of you." She then pointed to the other three.

"Don't worry Misty. That would be cheating." Marie said.

"Yeah. We've been to the future. We can do the math." Aaron said

"Exactly. Ash will propose to you in about seven years." Andy said.

"Thank you for that surprise Andy." Misty said.

"Yeah. Now she'll be expecting it in seven years." Ash added.

"We should enter the bet without them knowing." Aaron whispered.

"Yeah." Andy agreed

0000

That night,

"Seven years." Misty sighed to herself.

"Misty?"

"Ash? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Same here. I can't believe Andy. When someone is going to become engaged, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"He assumed we'll be engaged in seven years. For all we know, it could be five or six, and we can have plenty of time to plan a wedding."

"Good point."

"Or, we can always elope and not tell anybody." Ash added jokingly

"I never thought about that. I feel better. Thanks Ash."

"Hey. What are boyfriends for?"

TBC.

Preview:

"_Hey guys!" Andy called out. "Look what we scored."_

"_Six tickets to go aboard the St. Anne II." Brock looked at his ticket. "They're real."_

"_C'mon. Let's go." Marie said pulling Aaron and Andy towards the ship._

"_Should we stop them?" Ash asked._

"_Nah. Hopefully this ride would be a whole lot more peaceful than last time." Misty said unaware her wish was far from the truth of what will happen._


	33. The St Anne II

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

**Chapter 33: St. Anne II**

After our heroes make it through the dense forest, they finally stumble across Vermillion City.

"FINALLY!" both females yelled.

"I am SO taking a bath." Misty said as she ran to the Pokemon Center.

"She's in a hurry." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Of course. Two weeks in the forest that is filled with bugs. I'm amazed Misty's still sane." Ash told him.

"You mean she's sane?" Aaron said jokingly.

"Don't let her hear you." Ash said as they walked into the Center.

0000

After getting their Pokemon healed, the twins went on to the gym. Poor Surge thought he was seeing double. (Remember, DJ Mary doesn't go that far east). Once the story was out of the way, Lt. Surge battled the boys (Magneton vs. Static and Raichu vs. Pikachu). Just to let you know, it was déjà vu with Raichu vs. Pikachu.

0000

After the battle, Brock, Misty, and Ash were at the Pokemon Center trying to figure out the route.

"Ok. Where to next?" Ash asked his friend with the guide.

"Let's see. It looks like Saffron would be our best bet." Brock told his younger friend.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Hey Look!" Marie pointed to the harbor.

There in port, was a huge ocean liner with the name: ST. ANNE II.

"Let's go on it!" Marie suggested eagerly.

"We don't have that much money." Andy said.

Just then, two high school girls showed up. One had green hair and the other had red hair.

"Like, would you like to go on the St. Anne II?" the red head asked.

"Yes. Do you know where we can find tickets?" Aaron asked wanting to please his girlfriend.

"Like, we are giving away tickets." The green haired girl told him.

"REALLY!" Aaron, Marie, and Andy asked excitedly.

"Like, how many do you want?" the red head asked.

"Six please."

"Ok. Here you go." They two girls said.

"Thanks."

After the two girls left, Ash, Misty, and Brock showed up.

"Hey guys!" Andy called out. "Look what we scored."

"Six tickets to go aboard the St. Anne II." Brock looked at his ticket. "They're real."

"C'mon. Let's go." Marie said pulling Aaron and Andy towards the ship.

"Should we stop them?" Ash asked.

"Nah. Hopefully this ride would be a whole lot more peaceful than last time." Misty said unaware her wish was far from the truth of what will happen.

0000

In another part of town,

"Have you two done as you were told?" a sinister voice said to the two high school girls.

"Yes." They said before they took off their costumes to reveal grey uniforms with a large letter R on the shirt.

"Excellent. I trust everything will go as planned unlike last time."

"We won't let you down sir." The redheaded boy told him.

"Good. If you do, you two will be considered about as worthless as Jessie and James." The voice told them.

With that, the boy and girl paled. They knew of what happened to Jessie and James. After their 10000 failed attempt. They were kicked off of Team Rocket. The two Team Rocket members knew that they were at failure 9999. One more, and then they'd be kicked off.

0000

On board the St. Anne II after it set sail,

"Wow. Look at all of these trainers." Aaron pointed out.

"What's wrong with you three?" Andy asked the pale trio.

"Nothing." Brock said.

"Just a little paranoid." Misty said truthfully.

"No big deal." Ash added.

"C'mon Ash!" Aaron grabbed his brother. "Let's hit the buffet."

0000

At the buffet,

"Ok Ash. Spill. What's really going on?"

"Misty was right. I am a little paranoid. I was on board the original St. Anne"

"The one that sank with only 5 passengers still on board?"

"The same."

"Did you know the five?" Aaron asked ready to offer his condolences as he took a sip of water.

"Yes. Jessie, James, Brock, Misty, and Ash." Ash replied almost jokingly.

Aaron choked on his water. "One of your many near-death-experiences?"

"Of course."

Just then, there was an ambush of Team Rocket members.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To keep the world from desolation,"

"To bond all peoples in every nation,"

"To condemn the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the sky above!"

"Pearl,"

"Heart,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare to fight."

"Mankey"

"You guys again." Andy groaned.

"Well, well. If it isn't the twerps." Pearl motioned towards Andy and Marie.

"And it appears you made some new friends." Heart noticed Brock and Misty.

Ash and Aaron had left the room by this point with a plan.

"We thought we lost you two in the Seafoam Islands." Marie told them.

"Yeah. Do you twerp have any idea how hard it was to get out?" Heart told them.

"Actually, they do with…HEY! Where's the other twerp?" Pearl started to say.

"Yeah twerpette. Where's your boyfriend?" Heart asked mockingly.

"And more importantly, his Pikachu."

"Pikachu" (Look behind you) Two voices called out.

Pearl and Heart turned around and saw a sight that made their jaws drop.

While Pearl and Heart had been doing their motto and talking, Ash and Aaron had gone into one of the cabins and changed into matching outfits. Once they had changed, they went back onto the deck and snuck behind Pearl and Heart.

"Huh…How….Two….?"

"Pikachu!"

"Static!"

"You know what to do!" the twins said together.

"PIIIKKKAAACHHHHHUUUUU!"

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!."Ding

"TEAM ROCKET HAD BLASTED A HOLE IN THE SHIP!" one trainer came out yelling from the lower cabins.

"THE SHIP IS SINKING!" another trainer did the same.

"WHAT?" Aaron, Marie, and Andy yelled.

"I hate déjà vu." Ash, Misty, and Brock said simultaneously

"We ARE getting into a life boat." Misty said as she dragged her boyfriend to the nearest life boat.

"Wait for us!" the others called.

0000

A few hours later,

"LAND!" Brock and Andy yelled as soon as the boat touched the shore of Porta Vista.

They quickly jumped out and started to kiss the sand while the others where laughing so hard, they had trouble standing. Ash and Aaron had put on their jackets and hats.

"Is that what happened last time?" Aaron asked when he calmed down.

"Not quite. After we went down with the ship, the ship had capsized so we had to go up to go down. After we burned a hole in the hull, we swam out and climbed onto a piece of debris. Then Team Rocket surfaced and James' Magikarp evolved into Gyarados after he disowned it. Then it used Dragon Rage on us and we landed on an island which turned out to be a theme park with giant mechanical Pokemon." Ash informed his twin.

"Wow." Aaron said.

"Sounds almost like Gilligan's Island." Marie mentioned.

TBC

Preveiw:

_After the ferry landed, Brock and Andy saw a beautiful girl. Nobody was surprised when they saw Brock starring, however, with Andy starring at a non-Officer Jenny, everybody started getting concerned._

"_What's up with those two?" Aaron asked._

"_The ghost of Maiden's Peak." Ash whispered as he unlatched a Pokeball _


	34. Maiden's Peak

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own..

**Chapter 34: Maiden's Peak**

After our heroes landed in Porta Vista, this put them a little bit behind schedule. So, they took a ferry to Maiden's Peak just in time for the End-Of-Summer Festival. Of course, not everyone was happy when Brock came to a realization.

"I WASTED ANOTHER SUMMER!"

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked.

"He's upset because he didn't hit on a single girl in a bikini this summer." Misty informed him.

"We probably should have asked our future selves who Brock and Andy marry." Aaron whispered to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash agreed.

0000

After the ferry landed, Brock and Andy saw a beautiful girl. Nobody was surprised when they saw Brock starring, however, with Andy starring at a non-Officer Jenny, everybody started getting concerned.

"What's up with those two?" Aaron asked.

"The ghost of Maiden's Peak." Ash whispered as he unlatched a Pokeball

"HER?"

"She's really a Gastly." Misty informed the others who had not met it

However, Gastly disappeared before Ash could throw his Pokeball.

"She was beautiful."Brock sighed.

Andynodded in agreement.

0000

That night,

"WHERE DID THOSE TWO GO!"

Brock and Andy had gone missing.

"I bet I know." Ash said as he ran out of the Pokemon Center.

0000

At the rock,

"I've been waiting for you." a silky voice told the two eighteen year olds.

"I've been waiting for you too." the two boys told her simutaniously.

"GO NOCTOWL! USE FORESIGHT!"

The shiny Pokemon did just that and revealed the woman to be a Pokemon.

"What are you doing?" it asked them in an annoyed voice.

"It TALKS!"

"Aren't you going to capture it?"

Just then, the sun came from the east and Gastly disappeared.

"No. I was just getting rid of it." Ash said as Brock and Andy started to come to.

"What happened?"

"You almost fell for someone who was not Officer Jenny." Aaron told him.

"WHAT?"

"It was a Gastly."

"I almost fell for a Pokemon (Again)!" Brock and Andy yelled (Brock said the "Again" in Parenthesis).

0000

At the Festival,

"Are you excited about battling Sabrina?" Aaron asked Ash.

"Yeah. Last time wasn't really what I had in mind."

"What happened?"

"The Haunter made her laugh and since she and her Kadabra were psychically linked, it couldn't battle while rolling on the floor laughing."

"Interesting."

"Sorry we're late." The two redheaded girls said as they came up to the two boys.

"Whoa!" Aaron said as he stared at his girlfriend in her kimono who was looking quite pleased with herself.

"Reminds me of the time when I first realized I loved you." Ash told Misty.

"Really?"

"Yes. May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

"How about you Marie? Do you want to dance?"

"Duh." She said as she pulled him to the dance floor to join Ash and Misty.

Brock was busy dancing with Nurse Joy while Andy was dancing with Officer Jenny.

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's so short.

Preview:

"_I've been expecting you two." A calm (in a scary way) voice rang through the gym._

_Ash groaned. _

"_Please not again."_


	35. The Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own

**Chapter 35: The Song**

After the short adventure at Maiden's Peak, we find our heroes entering Saffron City.

"C'mon. Let's go to the gym!" Aaron said as he took off running.

"I really hope Sabrina is in a better mood." Ash said hopefully.

0000

Outside the gym, Ash and Aaron where trying to decide which Pokemon to use. Aaron had decided on using his Gastly which he had caught when he went to Lavender Town. Ash had decided to try what he called his secret weapon.

While they were talking, Brock and Misty had relayed the story of what happened last time to the other two trainers who paled.

"Hey guys. We're just going to wait out here." Misty said.

"Togi?" (Why?)

"Yeah. Can't risk another water bomb." Andy mentioned

"Chickens." Ash and Aaron sighed as they started to walk through the doors.

"Pikachu?"

"Static?"

The two Pikachus had not moved after hearing Misty and Brock's retelling the story.

"Pikachu" (Have fun)

"Oh no. It's bad enough these four are chickening out. I will not have my top Pokemon do the same." Ash said in a stern voice.

"Chuuu." (I don't want to face her again.)

"You won't. I have a secret weapon that would put the audience to sleep."

"Pikachu. Pi pika" (Ok. Let me get the earplugs)

"Is your secret weapon that boring?" Aaron asked.

"Not quite"

0000

Inside the gym,

"So Ash, what's this secret weapon of yours?"

"The one I threatened you with."

"Larvitar? THAT'S your secret weapon?"

"For your information, I don't have to capture Pokemon with you by my side at all times."

"Ah. So it's one that you've been keeping secret."

"Right."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"SHHHH. I was, but then everyone would freak. I want to try it in a battle first to see what I have to work on for training."

"Understandable."

"I've been expecting you two." A calm (in a scary way) voice rang through the gym.

Ash groaned.

"Please not again."

Just then, the voice laughed and Sabrina came out. "Calm down Ash. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Very funny Sabrina. But then again, you have a lot of fun to catch up on don't you?"

"Correct. However, that Haunter you left here has helped a lot with that."

Just then, a Haunter appeared out of nowhere.

"Haunt Haunt" (Hi)

"Hi Haunter."

"I see that the plan worked." She asked Aaron.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I tend to forget you're Psychic."

"Most people do. I'm assuming you two came here for some training?"

"You don't have to be psychic to know that." The boys said.

0000

About an hour later outside the gym,

"What is taking so long?" Misty asked.

"Maybe Sabrina reverted back to her old self." Brock suggested.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"

Just then, Sabrina and Ash came out dragging a knocked out Aaron.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The quartet yelled.

"Well, you see…" Ash began,

Flashback

_After Aaron had defeated Sabrina's Mr. Mime, Ash was up next. During the battle, he had installed the earplugs just in case._

"_KADABRA! GO!"_

"_JIGGLYPUFF! I CHOOSE YOU!"_

"_Oh. THAT'S your secret weapon."_

"_KADABRA! PSYCHIC!"_

"_JIGGLYPUFF! SING!"_

"_Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jiga-lyyyyyyy, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jigalypuff, Jigalypuff, Jigalypuuufffff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jiga-lyyyyyyy"_

_Kadabra was instantly put to sleep. Along with Sabrina, Static, and Aaron._

"_Oops. We need to work on that. Jigglypuff return. That's why Tracey and Professor Oak were so eager for me to take it back."_

_Ash ran over to Sabrina and shook her awake. As she woke up, Ash apologized._

"_Sorry Sabrina. I had just recently caught Jigglypuff. I thought that since it now had a trainer,"_

"_Others would stop falling asleep." Sabrina finished._

"_Yeah."_

"_That's fine. It was an accident. Nobody got hurt." Sabrina told him._

"_Do you have any tips on how to get only to opponent to fall asleep instead of the bystanders?"_

"_Just focus the attack on that one person or pokemon. It also might help if you took away that microphone."_

"_Yeah. Should we wake Aaron up?" Ash asked as he pointed to his sleeping brother._

"_Probably."_

_0000_

_The two trainers spent about 30 minutes trying to wake Aaron up._

"_Sheesh. He's a sound sleeper." Sabrina complained._

"_I have an idea. Grab his legs."_

End Flashback.

"So do you think you can wake him up Marie?" Ash asked

"Sure. WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" She yelled in Aaron's ear.

That did the trick.

"Ow Marie. I was planning on using these today."

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?" Ash asked

"Huh? Oh. I guess it was because I was so tired and the rest was great. I wasn't ready to get up yet."

"Hey Ash," Brock asked. "When did you catch Jigglypuff?"

"Mt. Moon. I was going to tell you guys, but you weren't in a hurry to see it."

"I was wondering about those scribbles on Tracey's face when we called about a month ago." Misty said.

"Yeah. Apparently, Jigglypuff and I need to work on aiming the song."

"You'll get it." Sabrina said with a smile.

TBC.

Preview:

_"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS PICTURE DOING HERE?"_

****

**_I had to. It wasn't fair to Ash to have him only have an embarrassing photo. _**

_"This isn't embarrassing. This is torture."_


	36. Goodbyes and Stories: Aaron, Andy, and

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own

**_Author's Voice to Characters (I'm back. The album is done)_** (the characters can't hear the author's notes)

**Chapter 36: Goodbyes and Stories: Aaron, Andy, and Marie**

Today, in Celadon City, Andy was a very happy camper. He had just gotten word that his mother had given birth that morning to a little girl named Andrea.

"ALRIGHT!" Andy had yelled into the phone.

While he was getting the news, Marie and Misty had gone to the perfume shop with Brock. Ash and Aaron decided to play it safe and go straight to the gym.

"We'll meet you two their later." Misty called to her boyfriend.

"Are you two SURE you don't want to come?" Marie asked.

"YES!"

Unfortunatly, they had to wait because Erika was at the shop. When Erika finally came, thanks to the girls and no thanks to Brock who was flirting with every girl in the shop, it was a battle of Tangela vs. Charmeleon, and Gloom vs. Eevee.

0000

After the battle, Andy met up with the five trainers in a park and told them the good news.

"Will you go home?" Aaron asked.

"Probably would be a good idea. Don't worry. I'll meet up with you guys before the league."

"Alright. They finally opened that new monorail in Saffron." Brock said as he looked in his guide book

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Andy said sadly.

"Yeah."

_**Hey Aaron! Look in your backpack!  
**_

"Uh oh." Aaron, Marie, and Andy said, "The Author. She's back."

_**What's that suppose to mean?**_

"Nothing." They said as they looked

Just as they feared, there was a photo album very similar to Ash's.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash, Misty, and Brock yelled

They opened the album, and turned to various pictures. Some were just of Aaron and Static. Some were Aaron, Static, and Andy. Later on in the album, Marie started to pop up in the pictures.

"I guess you weren't there the whole time." Misty turned to her future sister-in-law.

"No. I met Aaron after the Silver Conference." She admitted.

"Whoa Aaron. What are you doing in only a towel with only Marie in the room?" Ash asked with a grin.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS PICTURE DOING HERE?"

_**I had to. It wasn't fair to Ash to have him only have an embarrassing photo.**_

"This isn't embarrassing. This is torture."

"Is that what you were talking about last time?" Ash asked Marie.

"Yeah. It was shortly after I joined the team. Aaron had forgotten there was a girl in the group and came out of the shower in nothing but a towel."

(A/N: I know. I'm cruel)

Aaron was blushing about as red as Ash was when Andy called him hot in the Ashley costume.

"Here's one of Andy hitting on Officer Jenny." Aaron said changing the subject

"And here's one of Pearl and Heart."

"Who are these guys?" Misty asked pointing to a group of three trainers when Aaron was just starting.

"Those are Vincent, Jimmy, and Marina" Aaron explained.

"Who?"

"His friends from New Bark." Ash told his girlfriend.

"They're a year younger than me." Aaron explained.

"Oh. Do you know where they are now?"

"No. I lost contact with them after they left for their journeys."

"Acutally. I think I battled Vincent in my first Silver Conference."

"Now you tell me. How was he?"

"He was fine. A great trainer. We tied."

"Interesting."

"There's Greg." Marie pointed to a picture.

"Oh yeah. That's when I defeated him in the Silver Conference."

"He looks annoyed."

"I think that look suites him."

"You know, if we ever meet up with him after I train Jiggly, I should sick it on him."

"Oh yeah. Remember on Cinnabar Island when Gary said that the entertainment had arrived and it was Jigglypuff?" Brock reminisced.

"Yeah. We ran so fast." Ash laughed at the memory.

"Hey Andy! Here's you doing what I was doing in Ash's album." Brock pointed to a picture of Andy carrying packages.

"Please don't remind me."

"Here's another one of Pearl and Heart. What ARE they DOING?"

"They're worse than Jessie and James."

In the picture, Pearl and Heart were doing interpreted dance in bikinis while saying their motto. (A/N: Don't ask. The answer will probably be in the Prequel to Parent Trap)

The gang quickly turned the last page to a picture of the six trainers and three pokemon.

"And here we are now." Aaron finished the book.

"Now that I look back, I can't believe how much we've been through." Ash said.

"And there is more to come." Brock said.

"And we will face it together." The two girls said.

The Ketchem twins looked at each other and knew that the other was thinking of one thing: Rota.

"At least, as together as we possibly can." Andy admitted sadly.

"That's right. Do you want us to come?" Marie asked.

"Nah. You guys go on and train. I'll see you guys later."

TBC

Preview:

"_Excuse us." Both boys left the phone, still on, and ran out of the Center._

_In the background, Mrs. Ketchem could hear her sons' friends ask what was going on. Then she heard a faint "YES!" from outside. Then, the identical twins came back in and picked up the phone._

"_Sorry about that. We had to get something out of our systems and we couldn't do it inside a Pokemon Center." Aaron explained._


	37. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own

**Chapter 37: A Surprise **

After Andy left to go home to meet his baby sister, our si-I mean five heroes, made it to Gringy City. That is, after Ash got Primeape back from Anthony.

"Tell me again why this is called GRINGY City?" Marie asked.

"Back when we first came here, this place was filthy. Pollution was everywhere." Misty explained.

"This is also where I caught my Muk." Ash added.

"You mean that purple blob that always hugs you, Tracey, and Professor Oak used to live HERE?" Aaron asked as he motioned to the nice clean town populated with people.

"Yeah. It sure has changed in the four years since we were last here. And by the way, it hugs your dad too." Brock said.

"I wonder if Andy made it home alright." Marie thought aloud.

"Why don't we call?" Aaron suggested.

"Good idea. And while we're at it, we can call Mom and Dad." Ash said.

0000

At the Center,

"Glad to hear you made it back safely." Aaron said into the phone.

"Yeah. You should see Andrea. She's so tiny." Andy whispered into the phone.

"I take it she's asleep now." Brock said.

"Yeah."

"Is there anytime when she's awake?" Marie, being the baby of the family, asked.

"Yeah. 3:00 A.M."

"Three o'clock in the MORNING?" Misty asked.

"Shhh. Yeah. Well, I have to go. It's my turn to cook dinner. By the way Brock, thanks for the recipes. My parents love them."

"No problem."

CLICK

"It sure is good to know Andy's doing well." Aaron said.

"Yeah. Well, it's time to call Mom."

"I'll take the Pokemon up to Nurse Joy." Brock offered.

"And we'll make sure only the Pokemon get treated." The girls told their boyfriends.

0000

In Pallet Town, Delia Ketchem had not been feeling too good lately, so she went to the doctor. Now, she was waiting for the tests results at home.

"Oh boy Mimey. I hope I can take the news if it's what I think it is."

"Mime?"(What do you think is wrong?)

Just as Mrs. Ketchem was about to explain to the Pokemon,

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL,

"This is it." She said to the Pokemon. "Hello. You're kidding. You're kidding! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

Mimey looked at her.

"He's kidding. Thank you! Oh boy."

"Mime Mime Mr. mime." (he was not kidding)

"Mimey. I'm…"

RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL

"Please don't let it be the doctor to tell me that it was a mistake." She prayed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!"

"Ash! Aaron! How are you two?"

"We're fine. Andy's Mom had the baby."

"Really?" she said clutching her stomach.

"Yeah. A little girl named Andrea. Are you ok?" Aaron told his mother.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling too well lately."

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Yes. In fact, I just got the results. Ash. Aaron. You two are going to become brothers."

"MIME!" (WHAT!)

"You mean?" Ash said in shock.

"Besides to each other?" Aaron said equally shocked.

Delia nodded

"Excuse us." Both boys left the phone, still on, and ran out of the Center.

In the background, Mrs. Ketchem could hear her sons' friends ask what was going on. Then she heard a faint "YES!" from outside. Then, the identical twins came back in and picked up the phone.

"Sorry about that. We had to get something out of our systems and we couldn't do it inside a Pokemon Center." Aaron explained.

"I understand."

"Have you told Dad yet?" Ash asked.

"She just now got the results." Aaron told his brother.

"I meant the suspicion. You were suspicious right?"

"Yes I was suspicious, and no I haven't told you father yet."

"You better soon." Aaron said.

"Yeah. He'll find out one way or another." Ash added.

"Right. Oh. He's coming in the door now. I have to go and tell him."

"Wait. Leave the phone on. We want to hear."

"Alright." Delia said as she set the phone down and left the screen.

0000

Back in Gringy,

"What's wrong you two?" Misty and Marie asked their boyfriends.

"Shhh."

In the background, they could hear their parent's talking

0000

In Pallet,

"How was your day Dear?" Dan said as he walked up to his wife who was a good distance from the phone which was off the hook. He didn't notice the five kids on the other line. He was too worried about his wife who was throwing up every morning.

"Just fine Del. Did you get to the doctor's?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well…"

"Why am I sensing déjà vu? You know I hate that stuff."

"I know. And the reason why you're sensing it is because…"

0000

In Gringy,

The gang was having a little trouble hearing what was being said between the two parents because they were talking softly.

"What is going on?" Brock asked.

"Shhh."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I thought you said you hated déjà vu." Delia's voice came.

"How did this happen? I mean, I know HOW it happened, but still," Dan said as he pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

0000

In Pallet,

Dan had just heard the two words out of his wife's mouth that he hadn't heard in 14 years. He was so shocked he was starting to stumble over what to say.

"How did this happen? I mean, I know HOW it happened, but still," He finally gave up and kissed his wife with all the love he had for her.

"Why don't WE ever kiss like that?" He heard a female voice from the phone. (Misty)

"You two haven't been officially dating a year." Another voice came. (Brock)

"Yeah. What ever happened to taking it fairly slowly?" A very familiar voice came out. (Ash)

"Ash? Aaron?" Dan finally noticed his boys on the phone.

"About time you noticed us Dad." Aaron said smirking.

"Yeah. I was getting ready to tell Misty to cover Togepi's eyes." Ash said with a similar expression.

"Really cute you two. Did your mother already tell you the news?"

"Yeah. We call just after she got the results. Congratulations Dad." Aaron told his father.

"We didn't hear the news." Marie, Brock, and Misty said simultaneously.

"Where's Andy?" Dan asked Aaron.

"Let's just say we aren't the only two who are brothers." Ash answered.

"Oh yeah. That's right. You told me his mother was going to have a baby. Did she already have it?"

"Yeah. A little girl named Andrea."

"That's good."

"So Mom, when's the baby due?"

"Not for another eight months"

0000

Back in Gringy,

The two Pikachus and Togepi were listening to the conversation.

"Pika pichu pika pi" (Aaron's always wanted a baby sister)

"Pika pi picha pika pikachupi pika chu" (The only time Ash mentioned wanting siblings was back when he and Misty were in denial)

"Chu?" (Really?)

"Pi. Pika cha ka pi pikachupi piku" (Yeah. He told Misty "You can pass for my brother")

"Pikachu ka" (She must not have been too happy)

"Pika pi Pikachu" (Ash took a fist to the head)

"Pikachu pika pi" (At least they'll have their own little brother or sister)

"Togi? Togiprii?" (Uncle Static? Uncle Pikachu?)

"Pi Pipipi" (Yes Togepi) Both Pikachu's turned to the baby.

"Togepriii to? (Where do babies come from?)

The two Pikachu's starred at the egg and turned to each other.

"PI PIKA!" (YOU TAKE IT) They both said pointing at each other with sweatdrops and horrified looks.

TBC.

"_Hey you two! Long time no see!"_

"_Hi. Got that right. How have you been?"_

"_Just fine. You two?"_

"_I've been ok. Feraligatr has really grown up since you two have last seen it."_

"_Same with Typhlosion"_

"_Same thing with Meganium. Hey! You'll never guess, when I participated in the Silver Conference, which reminds me, where were you two?"_

"_We missed it. We decided to do that last so we could challenge Creepazoid for picking on, wait a minute; I'm getting us off track, what happened in the Silver Conference?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah. I met this guy who literally looked exactly like…"_


	38. New and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own

**Chapter 38: New and Old Friends**

After the good news about the newest Ketchem which is on the way, we find our heroes, at the Safari Zone. Aaron and Ash had just battled Koga earning Charmeleon enough Experience Points to become a Charizard, and Cyndaquill to become a Quilava.

"Here we are at the Safari Zone." Aaron said.

"Try not to capture any more Tauros. Ok Ash." Misty begged.

"I'll try not to."

"Welcome to the Safari Zone."

0000

Inside,

"Aggh. I think you cursed me Ash!" Aaron told his brother.

"Oh come on Aaron. That was what, your third Tauros?" Marie tried to comfort him

"Fifth"

"Whatever. It's not that bad." She attempted again.

"I'm more worried about Professor Oak." Brock said.

"I'm more worried about Dan." Misty stated.

"What about Tracey?" Ash added

Aaron groaned

"You three aren't helping" Marie glared.

"I'm his brother. It's my job."

"That's right Marie." Aaron told her. "It's in the job description."

"So are you two going to treat your little brother or sister that way too?"

"When he or she is old enough to take it." They said in unison.

"Why don't we split up?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah. We can cover more ground that way." Misty added.

"Ok. Meet you guys back at the entrance when the time is up?"

"Sounds fine to me." The four told Brock.

0000

Meanwhile in another part of the zone,

"Hey you two! Long time no see!"

"Hi. Got that right. How have you been?"

"Just fine. You two?"

"I've been ok. Feraligatr has really grown up since you two have last seen it."

"Same with Typhlosion"

"Same thing with Meganium. Hey! You'll never guess, when I participated in the Silver Conference, which reminds me, where were you two?"

"We had already participated. We decided to head train somein privateso we could challenge Creepazoid for picking on, wait a minute; I'm getting us off track, what happened in the Silver Conference?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I met this guy who literally looked exactly like…"

0000

Aaron,

"HOW MANY TAUROS' AM I GOING TO CAPTURE?" he yelled after catching his 20th.

0000

With Brock,

"YES! I CAUGHT RHYHORN!

0000

Marie,

"I CAUGHT KANGASKAN!"

0000

Misty,

"Aw cute. I have to have it. SAFARI BALL GO!"

Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, DING

"YES! I CAUGHT A FEMALE NIDORAN!"

0000

Ash,

"YES! I CAUGHT A MALE NIDORAN!"

"Chansey" (just singing)

"SAFARI BALL GO!"

Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, DING

"YES! I CAUGHT…"

"AARON!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Ash turned to the female voice and was bulldozed down by a light blue haired girl roughly abouta year younger than him.

"Uh."

"Marina. Control yourself. Sorry." A boy wearing a red outfit with a yellow hat came up to apologize.

"That's ok. Who are you?"

"Hey you guys. Slow down." A light brown haired boy came running up to the group just as the first two were about to say something.

"Vincent?"

"How come you remember him, but not us?" Marina asked appalled.

"Um. Remind me of your name again." Vincent Jackson asked Ash (See Profile notes).

"Ash."

"He's the guy I told you about." Vincent told his two friends.

"Oh. You're not who we thought you were. Sorry." The first boy and Marina apologized.

"It's ok. We've been getting that a lot lately."

"We?"

"My twin brother and I. My name is Ash Ketchem from Pallet."

"Twin?" Vincent asked

"Ketchem?" Jimmy asked in equal shock.

"Do you know an Aaron Ketchem?" Marina asked.

"Yeah. He's my twin brother. I already know Vincent, but you two must be Marina and Jimmy. Aaron told me about you guys."

"I'm so confused." Vincent said.

"Ditto."

TIMES UP

"Great. I have to meet the others. Why don't you three come with me? You can see Aaron again."

"Count us in."

0000

At the meeting place,

"So Brock, what Pokemon did you catch?"

"I caught a Rhyhorn. You Marie?"

"Kangaskan. How about you Misty?"

"I caught this adorable female Nidoran."

"I thought you only train water pokemon?" Aaron pointed out.

"Togi Togi"(It was fun)

"Does that answer your question?"

"Hey Guys. Look what I found" Ash called.

Aaron and the others looked up to find Ash and three other trainers.

"JIMMY! VINCENT! MARINA!"

"AARON!"

It was quite the reunion between the four friends of New Bark. Especially since the new trio started to pellet him with questions.

"What's this about a twin brother?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Have you heard anything from Creepazoid?"

"Creepazoid?" Misty asked her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure. Probably Greg."

"Ok you three. Calm down. I'll tell you guys in due time. But first things first. Ash?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"What Pokemon did you catch?"

Everybody facefaulted.

"A male Nidoran and a Chancey."

"Lucky."

"You?"

He mumbled.

"Come again?" Marie bade her boyfriend.

"Tauros."

Ash tried so hard not to laugh. "How many?"

Aaron mumbled again.

"Aaron."

"Thirty" He whispered.

"Poor Professor Oak." Brock said.

"That's 60 Tauros' all together." Ash laughed at the predicament he and his brother got their father, Professor Oak, and Tracey into.

"Can somebody please explain?" Marina asked.

"It's a long story. Where are you three headed?"

"I don't know about these two lovebirds," Vincent started

"We're not Lovebirds!"

"But I'm on my way to Cinnabar Island."

"Same here." Jimmy stated.

"Me too." Marina said.

"Us too. I guess introduction are the first. Guys," Aaron said turning to his brother and friends, "These are Vincent, Jimmy, and Marina. My friends from New Bark. Vince, Jim, Mar, these are my twin brother, Ash; his girlfriend Misty; their friend Brock; and MY girlfriend, Marie."

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend?" Vincent asked.

Aaron nodded.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T FOUND TRUE LOVE!"

"No. I haven't." Brock told him.

"Hold it. VINCENT!" Marina and Jimmy said after realizing what Vincent had said.

TBC.

Preview:

"_Wow!"_

"_This is bigger than the Goldenrod City Mall." Marina pointed out._

_Ash looked to his side and recognized what he saw._

"_Guys. That is not a mansion."_

"_What is it then?" Aaron challenged him, "the doll house?"_

"_More like the DOG house." Ash said pointing to the side._

_Everybody turned and saw a mansion 10 times the size of the one they had been staring at._


	39. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own

**Chapter 39: What Happened?**

After telling Aaron's friends the story of the switch, Aaron and Ash sent their new Pokemon to Professor Oak who was not too happy about the 30 extra Tauros'.

0000

A few days later,

"For the umphteenth time Vincent, We are not lovebirds!" Marina told the boy.

"You're just jealous because Marina won't go out with you." Jimmy added.

"Are they always like this?" Marie asked Aaron.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Did we ever act like that?" Ash and Misty asked Brock.

"Oh yeah."

"Where are we now?" Jimmy asked trying to change the subject of his lovelife.

"It looks like Dark City."

"Great. I can see it now." Ash said sarcastically.

0000

In the Yas Gym,

"Tom! Anne! Ceasar!" the girl from the Yas Gym called as she recognized our heroes.

"I saw it." Ash sighed.

"Huh?" the foursome from New Bark asked in confusion.

"You were at your mother's." Marie explained. "When Ash was talking about himself in the car, he used that name as a cover so your father wouldn't have a heart attack while driving."

"I can explain more," Misty said as Ash explained to the girl about the real names. "When we were last here, the Yas and Kas gyms were feuding. So that our names wouldn't be recognized, we quickly used fake names. Ash went first and started to hesitate. He noticed Pikachu sucking on a bottle of ketchup and told that same girl that his name was Tom Ato."

"Tom Ato?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I was Anne Choive and Brock was Caesar Salad."

"You guys must have really hesitated." Marie pointed out.

0000

After battling the Yas and Kas gyms, our eight heroes ate lunch at the restaurant and then started to head off again. Pikachu and Static were both sucking on their own bottles of ketchup.

"Thanks a lot Ash. Now Static is hooked on that condiment." Aaron complained.

"Sorry. I've been trying to break the habit. I've even put mustard inside a ketchup bottle once."

"Pikachu pika PIIII." (You do that again, you'll really get it) Pikachu said while his cheeks were sparking

Everybody laughed at Pikachu's threat.

0000

"Hey Look! A Canyon!" Vincent noticed in the desert.

"Yeah. Grandfather Canyon. Where I found Togepi." Ash said emphasizing the "I".

"Thank you for that." Misty said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brock shook his head,

"And to think the last time you two where here, you were acting like Jim and Mar."

Jimmy and Marina blushed.

"Aww man. It's closed." Vincent complained.

"It was closed last time we were here as well." Aaron told them.

"That would be Team Rocket's fault." Misty told them.

"TEAM ROCKET?"

"Last time we were here," Ash explained, "There was a huge fossil rush. My rival at the time, Gary Oak, was even in on it. He found fossilized Pokemon manure." Ash laughed. "Anyways, Team Rocket decided to get all of the fossils by blowing up the canyon. We tried to stop them, but SOMEBODY decided to stop the fuse and dynamite by thundershocking it." Ash glared at Pikachu.

"Pika?" (Who me?)

"Anyways, Pikachu, Team Rocket, and I fell into a hole in the ground. Everything just got worse from there when the blast woke up a bunch of cranky Prehistoric Pokemon. Including a very hungry Areodactyl."

"Aren't Areodactyl carnivorous?" Marie asked.

"Carnivorous?" Vincent asked.

"They only eat meat." Marina explained.

"Oh."

"Yes they are. Apparently I was on the menu." Ash stated.

"WHAT!" Everyone except Brock and Misty screamed.

"ANOTHER near-oops" Aaron started to say before Ash glared at him and covered his mouth.

"Yeah. My disobedient Charmeleon was caught off guard when it attacked. He and Pikachu grabbed onto Areodactyl's tail and jumped off as soon as we got to ground level. Just as the Areodactyl was about to eat me, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard just so it could battle. Then Jigglypuff came onto the scene and sang everyone to sleep. One minute I noticed Areodactyl looking sleepy, and the next minute I was safely on the ground with my arm wrapped around an egg."

"What happened to Team Rocket?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know. We saw them a few days later."

"You have all the fun." Aaron pointed out

Marie and Misty glared at him.

"What?"

TBC (Just kidding)

0000

A few days later, our heroes got lost in the forest AGAIN.

"And we were doing so well too." Misty sighed.

"Hey! Look! A clearing!" Aaron pointed.

Our heroes ran to the clearing and saw a HUGE mansion.

"Wow!"

"This is bigger than the Goldenrod City Mall." Marina pointed out.

Ash looked to his side and recognized what he saw.

"Guys. That is not a mansion."

"What is it then?" Aaron challenged him, "the doll house?"

"More like the DOG house." Ash said pointing to the side.

Everybody turned and saw a mansion 10 times the size of the one they had been staring at.

"We better leave." Ash said.

"Yeah. I'd hate to be caught by Miss. "You're-Not-Running-Properly"" Misty said while imitating Jessebelle.

"Huh?"

"Trust us. You don't want to know." Brock said

Just as they were running, they fell into a hole.

"Ow. I thought we were done falling into these." Misty complained.

Everyone except the newest trio prepared for the too familiar laugh and the lines that would follow. They never came. Instead, they heard a Growlithe bark and look into the hole prepared to use flamethrower. When it saw who it was, it relaxed and ran to the larger mansion.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked.

"A Growlithe." Ash answered.

"Cute. I think Andy has one." Aaron said.

"Growl" (C'mon)

"What is it Growlie?" a very familiar voice said at ground level.

"We are SO dead." Ash groaned.

The Growlithe's owner, who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, came and looked down into the hole and got the shock of his life.

"Hi James." Ash, Misty, and Brock said timidly.

"You guys? Let me guess. You guys got lost and wound up on the property; realized where you were; tried to leave; and wound up getting trapped in one of the traps we set up for Jessebelle in case she ever returned?"

"Yeah."

"How come you guys fall into our traps now that we no longer work for Team Rocket?" James asked as he lowered a rope for our heroes.

"We used to always fall into them. Whether or not you got Pi… Wait. You no longer work for Team Rocket?" Ash asked

"Yeah. We tried to get some extra money for another machine, but that didn't work out. We were fired before we had enough."

"So what happened?" Misty asked.

"Why don't we go inside the mansion and talk about this?" James escorted them.

0000

Inside the mansion,

"So, did you inherit the mansion?" Brock asked the ex-member of Team Rocket.

"Yeah. My parents died before they changed the will." James told them.

"We're sorry." Ash said.

"They are REALLY dead this time. Right?" Misty asked.

"MISTY!" Everyone who was not there at the time yelled at her.

"It's ok. Last time, they faked their deaths. Yes. They are really dead. The only way how I could inherit the house was if I married my fiancée. However, since they said that Jessebelle was "too good for me", I uh, married my fiancée."

"You mean you and…"Misty started.

"Yeah."

"I knew it." Misty said under her breath.

"And what about you two?" James said looking at Ash and Misty.

"Yeah."

"We knew it the whole time. MEOWTH! YOU OWE ME AND JESSIE $10!"

"WHY'S DAT JIM?" A voice called from upstairs.

"THE TWERP AND TWERPETTE ARE A COUPLE!"

Ash and Misty were about to say something when,

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS JAMES!" a female voice called down.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"THE TWERPS? HERE OF ALL PLACES?" Jessie asked doubtfully.

"WE ARE NOT TWERPS!" Ash, Misty, and Brock called.

"Good enough for me." Jessie said as she came down the stairs with Meowth. "What brings you here?"

"Got lost." Our eight-people group said.

"And you are?"

"You three remember Aaron. My twin brother."

"Oh yeah. You're da twerp who looks like de oder twerp." Meowth remembered.

"Yeah. Anyways," Ash continued, "This is his girlfriend Marie, and his friends: Jimmy, Vincent, and Marina."

"Hello."

"Charmed." Jessie said.

"So what happened?" Misty asked. "James said that you guys are no longer part of Team Rocket."

"Well, after we were blasted off for the last time," James started. "We got this job at a pizza place to save money for a new machine. However, we were up to our ears in debt, the boss fired us, but we still had to pay him back. We came back here to face my parents, because lately, I had been actually noticing my feeling for Jessie." He turned to her and she blushed. "Anyways. I told her and we came here ready to yell at my parents only to find out that they really died."

"What did they die of?" Aaron asked

"Both died of heart attacks. The will had not been changed and it said that if I don't marry my fiancée in 24 hours, the house would go to charity. So, I asked Jessie and she accepted my hand in marriage."

"It was a small wedding." Jessie continued. "We used some of James' inheritance to pay off our debt to the boss. Now, we are perfectly content."

"Yeah. We noticed after we fell into another one of your holes." Ash said

"Oh those. Those are just in case Miss. Priss doesn't get it through her thick head that James already has a wife."

"Are you two going to have any children?" Marina asked.

The ex-Team Rocket members blushed a bright red.

"Day have ta. Or else dis mansion would go ta waste." Meowth answered.

"Thank you Meowth." Jessie said with grinding teeth as she bonked Meowth on the head.

"The truth is, like Meowth said, we have to. But not right away." James told them.

"Ok. Well, good luck you guys." Ash said

"Thank you for your hospitality." Misty said.

"No problem." Meowth said.

"If it weren't for you guys, we would still be working for Team Rocket." Jessie told them.

"We don't need to be a member of that to be the best team ever." James said.

0000

On the way to the next town,

"Who would have thought Jessie and James would settle down?" Brock said.

"At least we won't have to hear that stupid motto again." Misty said.

"Who knows? We might miss it." Ash said.

Brock and Misty glared at him.

"Besides Brock hitting on the girls, they were the comic relief." Ash defended himself.

"Yeah. Some of their crazy ideas at times." Misty reminisced.

"And don't forget that they did help at some points." Ash pointed out.

"That's right. Like that time with the Breeding Center." Brock said.

"And Mandrin Island." Misty suggested.

"There was also Shamuti." Ash said.

"Don't remind me." Misty told him remembering how he had almost died.

"And Greenfield." Brock continued the list

"Are you sure these guys were your ENEMIES?" Jimmy asked.

"They spent more time trying to capture Pikachu than helping us." Misty explained.

"Also, if it weren't for them, Pikachu wouldn't be as strong." Ash added.

TBC.

A/N: Finally. 39 Chapters into the story and Jessie and James finally show up. Did I not tell you that there would be some hints of Rocketshipping in this in my original story?

Preview:

_Just then, the hippie came out, but he looked different._

"_Did you shrink Blaine?" Aaron asked.  
_

"_BLAINE!"_

"_Not quite" a female's voice came from behind the chibi Blaine. It was another Blaine._

_As everybody's mouths dropped, _

_CLICK_

_FLASH_


	40. Three Blaines?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See my Profile for Characters I do own

**Chapter 40: Three Blaines?**

"Finally. On our way to Cinnabar Island." Ash sighed on the ferry still exhausted from the Princess Festival a week earlier.

"Are you sure there is a gym there?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. I always heard it was a tourist area." Marina agreed.

"There is a gym." Aaron assured them even more exhausted than Ash because he had to carry twice as much.

It was easy for the rest of the gang during the Princess Festival. Marina had Jimmy and Vincent and Misty had Ash and Brock. Marie only had Aaron to carry her things.

"Good. You can lead the way." Ash told him.

"ME!"

"You were here last."

"I hate it when you make a good point."

Ash smirked as the ferry pulled into the harbor.

0000

"Sheesh. Why is this place such a tourist attraction?" Jimmy asked

"I have the answer." A hippie showed up. Ash, Brock, Misty, Aaron, and Marie smiled knowingly.

"What is it?" Marina asked.

"What do tourists think is hot and cool?"

The trio who actually came for badges facefaulted.

"Hot springs." The others answered.

"No fair. You've heard these." The hippie said recognizing the fivesome.

"At least we aren't telling who you are sir." Misty said.

"Good point."

"Anyways. Where is the gym?" Vincent asked impatiently.

"Where do you put your glasses?"

Facefaulted again.

"He needs to come up with new riddles." Ash told Misty.

"Are these the same ones he told you?" Aaron asked overhearing his brother.

"Oh yeah."

"Right in front of your eyes!" Marina figured out the answer.

"Correct." The man said pointing to a burnt building.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry." Aaron reassured his friends. "Blaine built a new gym 'where firefighters can never win'".

"Not you too Aaron." Jimmy groaned.

"That's just what he told me." Aaron said winking at the hippie.

"Should I expect you eight at the Riddle Me Inn tonight?"

"Of course. It's where 'If you look near the swing, you'll see my hands, or at least my face.' Right?" Misty asked.

"Good thing Andy isn't here. He'd be going crazy." Brock pointed out.

The hippie just grinned.

0000

The next day at the gym,

"How was I supposed to know it was the Volcano?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry. Ash didn't know either." Misty told him

"Neither did Aaron." Marie pointed out.

"In fact, I solved all the riddles."

"Same here." Marie said.

"Ok girls. You don't have to rub it in." Ash said.

Just then, the hippie came out, but he looked different.

"Did you shrink Blaine?" Aaron asked.

"BLAINE!"

"Not quite" a female's voice came from behind the chibi Blaine. It was another mini Blaine.

As everybody's mouths dropped,

CLICK

FLASH

"I can't wait till I get these pictures developed."

"Todd? Then,"

"That's right." The female Blaine took off her disguise.

"DUPLICA?"

"That's right. Todd and I were in the neighborhood, and…"

"Duplica." Todd told her to be quiet.

"To face the real Blaine," the chibi Blaine told our heroes. "You have to face me."

"Fine by us." Ash, Aaron, Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent said as they grabbed a pokeball.

"One-on-one, no time limit. Who's my first victim?" the chibi Blaine asked.

"I am. Jimmy from New Bark. Typhlosion! Go!"

"Charizard!" the chibi Blaine called his Pokemon

After a really close battle, Jimmy won it.

"That was close."

"Growlithe" the Blaine wannabe called.

"My turn! Feraligatr!" Marina called her first Pokemon.

Feraligatr won by a landslide.

"Flareon"

"Go Azumarill!" Vincent called

Azumarill won.

Aaron was recognizing the Pokemon, but he couldn't place them.

"I know I have seen them somewhere before."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you want me up first or do you want the honors?"

"Be my guest."

"Go! Dratini!"

"Ponyta!"

Because of the levels of the Pokemon, the battle was a little bit more intense. Ash won it, but not before the Ponyta evolved into Rapidash.

"Wow! I have a Rapidash!" the smaller Blaine struggled to keep in a cheer that would have given his true identity away when his Pokemon evolved.

Aaron, who finally put two and two together and got them to equal four, realized it was his turn. He grinned when he realized who he was battling.

"I'll let him know after the battle." Aaron said to himself.

"Typholosion! Go!"

"Ok. His first ever. Croconaw! I choose you!"

For a while, the chibi Blaine looked confused at how Aaron knew that Typholosion was his first. Then it dawned on him. Aaron knew.

0000

After the battle, which Aaron won and Croconaw evolved, Aaron walked up to the smaller than normal Blaine.

"You figured me out. Didn't you?" the Blaine asked Aaron.

"Yeah. You had me fooled for a while. Did Duplica help with the outfit?"

"Yeah. What gave it away?"

"I recognized your Pokemon. And your reaction when Ponyta evolved. You had been wanting that thing to evolve since you got it in Mt. Silver"

"Can't fool you can I?"

"We've been traveling together for four years! It's just like Brock trying to pull one over on Ash."

"Not going to happen." Ash said looking at Brock. Ash had figured it out by the way his brother was acting.

"That was an interesting battle." The real Blaine showed up still in the hippie outfit.

"If Andy were here, he'd be going "No more Blaines."" Marie mimicked Andy.

"Actually Marie, I probably would." The chibi Blaine took off the costume.

"ANDY?" Marie, Misty, and Brock exclaimed as Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent's mouths went wide and Ash and Aaron laughed.

CLICK

FLASH

"Excuse me. I HAVE to get these pictures developed." Todd said as he and Duplica ran out of the volcano.

"What are you doing here?" Marie asked her friend.

"I said that I'd make it back before the Indigo League."

"Good point."

"You guys can have a reunion later. I suggest we get your pokemon healed and have a real gym battle." The real Blaine said.

"Are you really the real Blaine?" Vincent asked.

"Yes."

"But I heard that Blaine was bald." Marina said.

"It's not a hat, but it keeps your head dry. If you wear it, it's because you lost it."

"Uh."

"A WIG!" Practically everyone in the volcano yelled at the younger trio.

0000

After the five really battled Blaine, Vincent and Jimmy lost theirs, and Marina won hers.Ash and Aaron, who had been training longer, won. Marina decided to help her friends train.

"Are you guys sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Aaron asked his childhood friends.

"We're sure. You guys go on and train. We'll meet you at the Pokemon League." Jimmy told them.

"Ok."

0000

On the ferry out,

"How did you know it was me Ash? I understand Aaron." Andy asked Ash.

"Like we've been telling you guys, Aaron and I are on the same wavelength. I can read him just as easily as he can read you. Also, that traveled for four years kinda gave it away."

"So Andy, tell us what happened." Marie bade him.

"Well."

Flashback

_Andy had just come into Cinnabar Island. _

"_Ok. Now to find Blaine."_

"_ANDY!"_

"_TODD! DUPLICA!"_

_Andy ran to the two younger people._

"_What are you two doing here?"_

"_Just taking pictures of fire Pokemon in the area. Is Ash with you?" Todd asked._

"_No." And he relayed his story to the photographer and Ditto Trainer._

"_And now I want to ask Blaine if he had seen them." He finished._

"_Hmmm. We can take you to him." Duplica told him_

_0000_

_At the Riddle Me Inn,_

"_And that's what happened Blaine." Andy finished his long story of the switch._

"_Interesting. No Andy. Ash and Aaron had not been by here yet."_

"_Great! I haven't missed them."_

"_I can't wait to see their faces when they see you again." Todd told him._

"_I have a better idea." Duplica said with a hint of mischief in her eyes._

End Flashback

"That's why Blaine wasn't surprised about the look alike." Ash realized.

"So Duplica dressed you up as Blaine?" Aaron asked.

Andy nodded.

"Please tell me you left poor Officer Jenny alone." Marie groaned.

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

TBC.

Preview (Sorry about the lack of preview from before):

_"OUCH!"_

_"Duck tape. The glue to the world." Misty said._

_"Um. Was it really necessary to duck tape Andy's mouth?" Ash asked._

_"Yes. I was NOT about to listen to another round of that song." Marie answered._

_"Ok."_


	41. Viridian City

I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 41: Viridian City**

After our heroes got off the ferry, they headed straight to Viridian City. But before they got there, Misty and Marie decided to do something drastic.

"Here we are. The last gym before the League." Aaron said.

"I can't wait to battle the real gym leader."

"Mmmph. Mmph." Andy said with six inches of duck tape on his mouth.

"Girls. You might want to go on and take the tape off Andy's mouth."

"Oh. Right." The two redheaded girls said as they walked up to Andy.

Marie reached to Andy's mouth and yanked the tape off his face.

"OUCH!"

"Duck tape. The glue to the world." Misty said.

"Um. Was it really necessary to duck tape Andy's mouth?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I was NOT about to listen to another round of that song." Marie answered.

"Ok."

0000

At the gym,

"Hello. Mr. Gym Leader?" Aaron called.

"You don't even know his real name?" Ash asked his twin.

"Pot. Kettle."

"Hey. I had a reason. You actually battled him."

"Actually. We are having to find a new gym leader." A female voice called from the shadows.

"Huh." The gang said.

"Who's there?" Ash asked.

"I am the temporary gym leader of the Viridian Gym." The voice said revealing the owner to be an elderly woman.

"Then you won't mind if we battle you." Aaron said.

"Is this a battle for a badge?" the old woman asked.

"No. We both have the badge. This is just for training." Ash answered.

"Very well. And you are?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Aaron from New… I mean Pallet. Sheesh. This move is confusing me."

"Oh. You two must be Lance's nephews. He's told us about you. Who's first?"

"Huh. Oh. I guess me." Aaron said.

"Very well. Let's see if you two are as good as your uncle says you are."

0000

After the battles, (Lapras vs. Misdrevous and Pikachu vs. Gengar)

"Wow. I hadn't suffered a defeat like that since Lance."

"Me too. How DO you know our uncle?"

"Well, members of the Elite Four are good friends." The older woman told our defeated trainers.

"WHAT?" our heroes gaped at the older woman.

"You mean?" Brock asked.

"Yes. I'm Agatha of the Elite Four." The older woman introduced herself.

"What happened to the guy who was here before?" Aaron asked.

"He disappeared. Until we can find a replacement, I'm filling in."

"But what about trainers who actually WANT a badge?" Andy asked.

"I give it to them based on how they battle."

Misty and Brock looked at Ash and smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"Sounds familiar." Brock said.

"Oh c'mon guys. I've gotten better."

"He's got a point there." Misty pointed out.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you two dating." Brock said amazed that Misty agreed with Ash on something.

TBC

Preview:

"_Resort of course. Have to let the girls have some fun."_

"_What about us?" Brock and Andy asked._

"_Yeah. Might as well have the guides and chefs have some rest as well." Aaron said jokingly._

"_Nice to know that's how you think about us." Brock said._

"_Yeah. Without us, they'd be lost and hungry."_


	42. Pokemon, Cravings, and Legends

I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 42: Pokemon, Cravings, and Legends**

After Ash and Aaron were defeated by Agatha, they decided to head on to Pallet. They had two months to prepare for the Pokemon League.

But first,

"How about we train on Seafoam Island for a while before we get too lazy?" Andy suggested.

"Resort side or wilderness side?" Aaron asked.

"Resort of course. Have to let the girls have some fun."

"What about us?" Brock and Andy asked.

"Yeah. Might as well have the guides and chefs have some rest as well." Aaron said jokingly.

"Nice to know that's how you think about us." Brock said.

"Yeah. Without us, they'd be lost and hungry."

"I was being sarcastic, but you do make a good point." Brock said to the other eighteen year old.

"You know, we can leave you in Pallet Town to take care of Mom during those mood swings." Ash told him.

"To Seafoam Island!"

0000

On the island,

"I bet you two love this kind of training." Andy said as he watched the Pokemon play.

"Yeah. Even Lance agrees with us." Ash told him

"You mean "Uncle Lance"?" Misty corrected him.

"Right. I'm just so used to hiding it from you guys, I sometimes forget."

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah Aaron?"

"What all Pokemon do you have? You always seem to have new ones every time I turn around."

"Pot. Kettle Again."

"We have to learn to stop that."

"Right. Anyway. Pikachu, Eevee, Kingler, Heracross, Charizard, Noctowl, Bayleef, Butterfree, Croconaw, Phanpy, Quilava, Snorlax, Tauros, Bulbasaur, Dratini, Pidgeot, Larvitar, Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Primeape, Chancey, and a Nidoran Male. You?"

"Static, Eevee, Iglybuff, Pidgeot, Charizard, Feraligatr, Butterfree, Beedrill, Dratini, Clefairy, Gastly, Tauros, Lapras, Ditto, Unown, Tyrouge, Bellosom, Nidorino, Nidorina, Graveler, and Typholsion."

"Ok. I've known about all except the last eight."

"Hey. I used to also have a Togepi." He added with a glare aimed at Marie.

"Is it MY fault your Togepi likes me better?" Marie added innocently.

"Yes. If it didn't know about my feelings for you at the time and my stubbornness, it would still belong to me."

"If you had gone on and told me your feelings, then it would be."

"I was eleven!"

"Anyways. About the last eight?"

"The Unown I'm letting Marie study. As for six of them, besides Static, they're my strongest. And I found use for the Sun Stone."

"The Bellosom?"

"Right. And if I knew I'd be facing Agatha and Uncle Lance, then I'd have Typlosion with me."

"Sure."

"Really. I found a sick Cyndaquil before I met Andy and it took a liking to me. It was my first capture."

"I believe you. I was just giving you a hard time."

"Thanks a lot."

"Why didn't you use them in the Silver Conference?" Brock asked.

"To train my others."

"Makes sense." Ash said.

0000

A month later,

It was a bright and beautiful day in the small town of Pallet. Since it was a Sunday, Daniel Ketchem had the day off. However, he wished he didn't.

"I thought she was bad with the twins." He said walking home from the grocery store. "I mean, c'mon. Strawberry ice cream and PICKLES! YUCK!"

"Mime Mime. Mr. Mime" (Don't let her hear you.)

"That's why I volunteered to go get it. Why didn't you stay home?"

"Mr. Mime" (Same reason)

"You wanted to make funny faces at the thought of the combination?"

"Mime" (Yes)

"Well, it'll only get worse. When Delia was pregnant with the twins, once she craved…"

"MIME!" (YUCK!)

"DAD!"

"Ash! Aaron!"

The two boys ran towards their father from the direction of the coast and into his arms.

"I can't believe you're back already."

"Hi Mr. Ketchem." The rest of the gang finally caught up to the twins.

"Hi kids. What brings you back so soon?"

"We were going to be a month earlier, but SOMEONE wanted to go to Seafoam Island." Aaron said.

"At least we were on the resort side this time." Andy defended himself

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes Ash."

"What did you get?" he asked pointing at the grocery bag.

"Well, you mother had started her cravings." He put it simply.

"What did she want?" Aaron asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. And you don't want to say it's disgusting in front of her. Last time I did that, I had a black eye for a week"

"Ouch"

0000

When they got home, Mrs. Ketchem was ecstatic to see her two boys again. She became even happier when she saw the ice cream her husband got her. When the kids figured out what she was craving, they very quickly excused themselves and ran upstairs.

"How can she EAT that?" Ash said.

"Well. Once Dad told me that Mom craved Sushi and French Toast at the same time before she had us."

"Not even** I** would eat that."

"Maybe we should have asked ourselves what we craved when we went into the future." Marie whispered to Misty.

"Probably. That way we could warn the boys."

Then, they decided to change the subject.

"Do you think we'll tie again for this?"

"I'm not sure Ash. Maybe."

"By the way. How are you coming on the book Grandpa gave us?"

"I'm done"

"What book?"

"Just a journal of our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle." Ash explained without the full detail.

"Ash has the painting of him in the closet." Aaron told them.

"Thank you Mr. Big Mouth."

"What are brothers for?"

"Let's see it." The other four said.

"Ok."

Ash went over to his closet and unlocked it. He then dug through the comics, clothes, and other nick-nacks when he pulled out the painting.

The others looked closely at it.

"Wow." Misty said

"What's with the scepter?" Andy asked

"What happened to him?" Marie asked

"I don't know. The journal stops before that. But it did mention this pokemon I've never heard of."

"What pokemon is that?" Marie asked

"Hold on." Aaron said as he pulled out the journal and turned to a page that he had already read.

"Here it is. _Today, Lucario and I are going to live at Aldoran Castle to do some training. Lucario is coming along with his training, but he still needs to believe in himself. I have faith in him. I believe he will make a great "Hero of the Wave" when and if the time comes. Hopefully, we will not need to take drastic action to stop this war._"

"So the pokemon is Lucario?" Brock asked.

"I think I heard a legend concerning that pokemon." Marie said.

"What do you know about it?" Aaron asked his girlfriend.

"This wave-user named Aaron lived at Aldoran Castle in Rota at a time of war with Queen Leen and his pokemon. One day, the two sides decided to use the castle as a battle field and Aaron and his pokemon disappeared. Legend goes that Queen Leen believed that Aaron had used the power of the Tree of World's Origin to stop the war. But whatever happened, it worked. The war stopped and Aaron and his top pokemon were never seen again."

"I remember the last entry saying something about if the next battle can't be stopped, he would take drastic action" Ash said.

"We think the only way to get the true story is to go to Rota." Aaron told them.

"How long have you two been planning this?" Misty asked almost dangerously.

Ash and Aaron thought.

"Since last time we were in Pallet."

"AND YOU TWO ARE JUST NOW TELLING US?" the girls screamed.

"Is everything ok in there?" Delia knocked on the door before opening it.

Ash quickly put the painting back in the closet and shut the door just before his mother stepped in.

"Everything's fine Mom. We were just talking about plans after the league."

"Ok. Well, dinner will be ready in a half and hour."

"Thanks Mom."

TBC

Preview:

"_Aaron?" the girl asked while approaching Ash._

"_No. I'm Ash. That's Aaron." Ash pointed at his twin brother._

"_Kira?"_

"_Talk about long time no see. How have you been?"_

"_I've been ok. Some ups and downs, but who doesn't have those?"_

"_That's good. Have you heard from the others?"_

"_Tom quit his first day and Greg is off in Hoenn."_

"_Hey Aaron. Care to let us in on the conversation?"_


	43. The Pokemon League

I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 43: The Pokemon League **

At Indigo Plateau, our heroes met up with some old friends. Some knew about the twin thing like Richie, Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent. Others nearly had heart attacks when they saw the twins, like Casey, Harrison. And more people were finding out.

0000

At the Pokemon Center,

"We'd like to register for the Pokemon League." Two identical voices from a green-haired girl who was reading the guide.

"Ok." Said the Nurse Joy to the two boys registering. "You two are registered for the Pokemon League. Sorry about the starring."

"It's ok." One of them said.

"We're used to it." The other one told her.

"And I should have known. My cousin's sister's sister-in-law warned me about you two. I just never realized how much you two look alike."

"Aren't identical twins supposed to look alike?" a dark red head asked the Nurse Joy.

"Marie. Don't talk like that to Nurse Joy. Hi there. I'm Brock. How about you and I Ouch!"

"What you need is another dip in a pool." Another girl pulled Brock out of the Center by the ear.

"Sorry about Brock Nurse Joy."

"It's ok Ash. I remember him from the first time you competed. Always hitting on the Jennys and Joys."

"Speaking of Jennys, we better find out where Andy is. NOW!" Marie said.

"That's right. I wonder which Officer Jenny Andy is hitting on now."

"Aaron?" the girl asked while approaching Ash.

"No. I'm Ash. That's Aaron." Ash pointed at his twin brother.

"Kira?"

"Talk about long time no see. How have you been?"

"I've been ok. Some ups and downs, but who doesn't have those?"

"That's good. Have you heard from the others?"

"Tom quit his first day and Greg is off in Hoenn."

"Hey Aaron. Care to let us in on the conversation?"

"Sorry Bro. Kira. These are Marie, my girlfriend, and my twin brother Ash and his Pikachu. His girlfriend, Misty, is trying to keep his other friend, Brock, under control. Andy is off somewhere. Guys, this is Kira. She left New Bark the same day I left."

"Hi guys."

"Nice to meet you Kira. Now if you three will excuse me, I'm going to go find Andy."

"If you see Brock and Misty, tell them to come and meet Kira." Ash said.

"Ok." Marie said while leaving.

"So, what have you been up too?" Aaron asked Kira.

"The usual. Training, traveling, making new friends. You?"

"The same. With the addition to finding Mom, my long-lost twin brother, finding a girlfriend, and getting my parents back together."

"Whoa. Someone's been busy."

_You don't know the half of it._

0000

During the month of the Pokemon League, it was narrowed down very considerably. Vincent was defeated by Jimmy after Jimmy defeated Casey. Aaron, after defeating Kira, defeated Jimmy. Richie battle Marina and won while Ash won his battle against Harrison. After defeating Harrison, Ash was up against his brother (again). This time, there was no tie. It was almost a tie, but Ash had control over Jigglypuff's song now. Everyone was not affected by it, except Static.

"That was a great battle Ash."

"Yeah. I was getting worried near the end. But Jigglypuff pulled it off."

"No hard feelings Aaron?"

"No way. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"At least our Dratini's evolved."

"Yeah."

"What now?"

"Rota."

"Should we include the others?"

"Well, since they know, I don't see why not."

"But if it starts to get dangerous, we'll ditch them."

"That's one way to put it."

"When do we leave?"

"After the party."

TBC

Preview:

_On the way to Rota, Ash and Aaron had some run ins with some legendaries who had made up there minds to help with the pledge to defeat Teams Rocket, Magma, and Aqua. Ash had Articuno, Moltres, and Mewtwo. Aaron captured Zapdos. Luckily, the others didn't notice it because they still had absolutely no idea about the legend balls._


	44. Lucario

**_Warning_**: These next three chapters are based and contain spoilers from the 8th movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Not all of it is accurate due to the plot of this fanfiction, but it has a very similar plot. Just a few character additions and switches. I will post all of them and the chapter after that at the same time.There is some Contestshipping, but only in one scene.

I don't own Pokemon

Note: _**Italics**_: Ash/Aaron Thoughts

_Italics:_ Lucario

**Chapter 44: Lucario **

After Ash won the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau, the gang went home to Pallet and had a large party.

That night,

"So, do you want to head for Rota tomorrow?" Ash asked his brother

"Sure. Are you sure we can't leave our friends here? With our luck, who knows what kind of danger is there."

"Brock and Misty have been through everything with me. If whatever happens this time doesn't kill me, they will."

"Yeah. Andy and Marie are the same. If I die, Marie would kill me."

"Actually, she'd kill ME."

"Whatever. Are we going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"We should at least tell them where we are going, but probably not why."

0000

"So, where are you guys headed now?" Delia asked her two boys.

" Rota. It's a place Grandpa mentioned to us."

" Rota? I've heard of it, but I can't place it." Dan said.

"It's probably nothing. We'll be home in a few weeks to a few months."

"Oh. Ok." Delia said reluctant to let her two babies go off again.

"Thanks Mom."

"Don't forget to change your…"

"WE KNOW!"

0000

"So you two actually decided to let us come." Brock said with a smirk.

"You guys just would have followed." Ash told him.

"We never should have told them." Aaron whispered.

"You're feeling that regret too?"

"Yeah. Something big is going to happen."

"But what?"

0000

On the way to Rota, Ash and Aaron had some run ins with some legendaries who had made up there minds to help with the pledge to defeat Teams Rocket, Magma, and Aqua. Ash had Articuno, Moltres, and Mewtwo. Aaron captured Zapdos. Luckily, the others didn't notice it because they still had absolutely no idea about the legend balls.

When they got to Rota, there was a huge celebration. Everyone was dressed in medieval costumes.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

Brock looked at his guide book, "Apparently, once a year they have a festival to celebrate the Hero of the Wave: Aaron."

"Really?" the twins asked.

"Yeah. It also says: 'Whoever wins the Pokemon battle at the castle, will be named hero of the wave for that year."

"Wouldn't it be funny if Aaron won?" Ash asked.

"What would be so funny about that?" Aaron asked

"Just that the original hero was named Aaron and he just happens to be our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle." Ash explained.

"You know. That would be something." Marie said

"But don't think I'll go easy on you." Ash told Aaron.

"Of course not. I still need that rematch."

"Hopefully you'll get it."

0000

In the dressing room,

"What do you think Pikachu?" Misty asked the electric pokemon as she emerged in a blue medieval style dress.

"Pikaa." (Pretty)

"How about me Static?" Marie asked the other Pikachu as she emerged in a purple dress that was the same style as Misty.

"Chuuu."(Beautiful)

Brock and Andy emerged dressed differently. Brock was wearing a brown priest's outfit. Pikachu and Static snickered when Andy emerged wearing blue puffy shorts with tights and a white shirt.

"Hey. I think this outfit looks good."

"You would think that." Marie said shaking her head.

"How about us?" the twins asked as they emerged wearing the same outfit that their great-uncle wore in the painting. The only difference was that Ash's was red and Aaron's was blue, like his namesake's.

"Whoa. Talk about Aaron coming back from the dead." Andy gaped at his friend.

"Think this is too much?"

"For Andy, yes." Ash answered.

"Hey"

"So are you two ready to go?"

"Just one more thing." The twins said while giving their Pikachus funny looks.

"Piik-ka"(Uh Oh)

Just then, before an electric attack could be issued, the Pikachus found themselves dressed in mini-joker outfits that were checkered patterned. Pikachu had red and white blocks and Static had blue and white. They even had hats that went with the outfits.

"Cute." The girls cooed.

"Lookin' good"

"Pikachu Pika" (We do look good)

0000

Unfortunatly, the Pikachu outfits didn't last after their first thundershock. However, it was worth it because the semi-finals were between Ash and Aaron. After a very very very close match, Pikachu had enough and fainted.

Aaron's final battle was between Static and a Manyula (the evolved form of Sneasel). After Aaron defeated the Manyula, an Aipom showed up and started dancing with Static. Just then, Manyula's trainer came up to congratulate him. But when he took off his hat,

"You and your Pikachu are excellent partners, eh."

"I'm Brock. And I would like to become an excellent partner of this beautiful lady."

"Let's look for a partner over there." Misty said while pulling Brock away from Manyula's trainer."

"Sorry about Brock. He has a tendency to do that. I'm Aaron."

"I'm Kid." the female trainer introduced herself

0000

Afterwards in the ballroom,

"This is the Hero's staff that was said to be held by Aaron himself. Only the one chosen as the Hero has the privlage to hold it." Queen Aileen told Aaron

"Whoa." **_My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle held this? _**

"Now please take it Aaron."

"Yes ma'am." Aaron said as he took the staff from her.

"So this is the Hero's Staff huh?"

_Why… _

"Huh? Did you say something?" Aaron asked the elderly maid behind him.

"No I did not."

"Weird."

"Commemorating the Hero, Aaron, who protected the peace of this nation, let the festivities begin." Queen Aileen told the guests.

0000

During the party,

Andy and Marie were over at the buffet eating while Brock was amazingly dancing with Kid (she was leading) and Misty and Ash where waltzing to the tune of the music.

"You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for Aaron." Marie told her new friend, May from Petalburg City who was in a pink dress with a butterfly sash around her waist.

"Why is that?"

"He's not allowed to do anything." She said as she watched her boyfriend be pushed back into his chair with a Mime Jr. mimicking his actions and expressions as he sighed.

"May?"

"Yes Drew?"

"Might I have this dance?"

"Of course. But first, Marie, this is my boyfriend Drew. Drew, this is my new friend Marie. Her boyfriend won the tournament."

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your boyfriend's success."

"Same here. However, I'm not so sure congratulations are in order." She said as she watched her boyfriend looking bored as his pokemon danced with Ash's and the others.

"He does look bored."

0000

"Poor Aaron. Good thing I lost."

"Ash Ketchem. I have heard everything now."

"But if I had won, then we wouldn't be dancing like this."

"And you two were going to ditch us."

"I told you before, you would have followed anyways."

"That's right. And don't you forget it." Misty told her boyfriend as they decided to rest.

"You guys missed it. I made a new friend." Marie told her future in-laws.

"I'm sure we'll meet her later. Ash? Could you get me a drink?"

"You know. If this wasn't medieval themed and we weren't a couple I'd say 'get it yourself'"

"But it is medieval themed and we are a couple."

"That is why I'm getting your drink."

0000

At the punch bowl,

"Excuse me? Have we met before?" a woman asked Ash.

"Well, my identical twin brother is the "Hero of the Wave"" Ash answered without turning around.

"No. My girlfriend is right. We have met before this." A male voice came from behind Ash.

Ash turned around and got a good look at the two people who were talking to him.

**_Oh no. Just my luck. _**

"We might have met in passing" Ash told the two people.

"I'm Neesha. This is my boyfriend, Corey. Your name is?"

"Ash. Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. I remember you two now. Weren't you two at the Pier about 3-4 years ago?"

"Yeah. That's were we saw you. Have you figured out how we got there?"

"No." Ash lied.

**_Mewtwo only returned Brock's, Misty's and my memories. _**

"You know." Neesha said, "There are nights when I have these dreams concerning me, Corey, and four other trainers. Now that I think about it, you're one of those trainers."

"Really? Interesting. Sorry, if you'll excuse me, I have to take this punch to my girlfriend."

Neesha and Corey watched Ash take the punch to Misty.

"Weird. She's another trainer from my dream."

"What is this dream?"

"It's hard to explain. There's these two pokemon who are fighting to the death. One is the legendary Mew. The other one is one I've never seen before. There are doubles of different pokemon and four other trainers. It seems to be a forgotten memory."

"Odd. Anything else."

"Well, I usually wake up by then. But once, the dream kept on going. One of the trainers, ran between the two pokemon when they attacked. I then woke up. That's the furthest the dream has gotten."

"That is odd. I've had a similar dream. Where are those pokemon going?" Corey said as he noticed Ash and Aaron's pokemon disappeared with the Aipom.

0000

"Kid wants a drink." Brock explained while he grabbed Misty's glass before it came up to her mouth.

"Then get one of your own." Misty told him as she took it back.

"We have bigger problems." Ash told them. "Corey and Neesha are here."

"Who?"

"Two of the trainers from New Island."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh. Neesha seems to be beginning to remember New Island as well."

"I guess only bring it up if she is 100 percent certain it really happened." Misty suggested.

"Hey. Where's Kid?"

0000

Upstairs,

The Aipom had led the pokemon to a playroom just above the ballroom. The Aipom released some bouncy balls for the pokemon to play with. As Pikachu and Static were trying to keep balance, they noticed that the Aipom had transformed into a Pikachu. Just then, two Manyulas attacked.

The Manyulas targeted the Pikachu that was once an Aipom. Just as they were about to use Blizzard, the Pikachu transformed again into one of the rarest pokemon in the world. One that had not been captured by a legend ball and the cause of Neesha's dream. Mew.

One of the Manyulas pulled out a transmitter and tried to place it on the Psychic Pokemon. While trying to weaken Mew, the other used Blizzard and froze all of Ash and Aaron's pokemon except for Pikachu and Static. They used up their energy to protect Mew. After they fainted, Mew teleported them away.

However, these events did not go unnoticed.

0000

Downstairs,

"I'm hungry." Aaron complained. He then looked at the staff. "It has a weird feeling to it."

_Why? _

"Huh? There's that voice again."

"At this point," Queen Aileen announced, "We will open tonight's party. The Hero of the Wave will see it off."

"Do the Hero's pose." The maid instructed Aaron while referring to the tapestry that was the exact same picture as the painting in Ash's closet.

Aaron copied the pose while looking exactly like it. Just younger.

Just then, a beam of blue light emerged from the scepter. It materialized on the other side of the room into a blue, black, and white pokemon.

"That must be it." Misty stated

"Lucario." Ash said

"I guess the blood relation between Aaron and Aaron awakened it." Marie said.

"You know how weird that sounded?" Andy told her.

"I still can't find Kid." (A/N: You don't need me to tell you who said THAT)

Aaron was too dumb-folded to say anything.

Just then, Lucario, who still had his eyes closed, jumped over to Aaron.

_Master Aaron. Why did you abandon the castle! _

Andy groaned

"Telepathy?"

"Shhh." Ash, Brock, Misty, and Marie shushed him.

_Why! _

"What are you talking about? I've never been to this castle before." Aaron defended himself.

Lucario opened his eyes and noticed that the person he had mistaken for his master did look like him, but was younger.

When the pokemon noticed that he wasn't where he last was, he ran through the door.

"What was THAT about?" Misty asked.

"If what is said is true," Aileen explained, "then it has been asleep for hundreds of years."

"That explains it." Ash said. "Lucario must be scared to death. Everything has changed."

"How do you know that was Lucario?" the maid asked.

"And you called me Big Mouth." Aaron smirked at his brother.

"The Hero of the Wave is our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle." Ash explained.

"That's why Lucario mistook me for him. We're related."

"That explains a lot" the maid said.

"It seems the scepter was used much like a Pokeball." Marie stated.

"I wonder what Lucario meant by "Why did I abandon the castle?"?"

0000

_Is this Aldoran Castle? _

Lucario was exploring the castle he once called his home. All of a sudden, he chanced upon a door that led to his and Aaron's room. When he walked into the room, there was no longer a bed, but artifact in display cases. All of a sudden, the lights turned on.

"Lucario."

_Queen Leen! _

"I am not Leen. I am her descendant: Aileen." The Queen pulled the pokemon into a hug. "You have been asleep for a long time now."

_But, just yesterday this was our room. _

"Yesterday for you. But for us, it was hundreds of years ago."

Lucario went into shock.

0000

In the ballroom after Lucario recovered,

"I heard you disappeared during the battle. What happened?"

_Two armies closed in and I was scouting the battlefield. There was no way to stop the battle that would include the castle. _

"But didn't Aaron stop the battle?" Aaron asked.

_What? _

"According to the legend, Aaron saved the castle." Aileen explained.

_That can't be right. _

"The legend is wrong?" Marie asked the pokemon.

_Master Aaron abandoned the castle and fled after sealing me away. _

"Can the legend be wrong?" Aaron asked his girlfriend.

"It is possible. Since the events happened hundreds of years ago. If they were more recent, then the chances of the legend being wrong are slim."

"Well, there is no way to know the truth." Aileen said.

"What about Celebi?" Aaron whispered to Ash.

"That would be a good idea, but let's not rely on Celebi just yet. Let's wait a while before we resort to that."

_What shall I do? _

"You may stay here for as long as you want." Aileen told Lucario.

_Thank you my Queen. _

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"My name's Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"Marie."

"Andy."

"Coincidently, my name's Aaron. Who did you mistake me for?"

_My Master. _

"Because of the clothes?"

_No. Because of your aura. _

"My aura?"

_Yes. You and Ash have the same type of aura as Master Aaron. _

"Really?"

"ASH!"

"Corey. Neesha."

"It's horrible. I saw one of the pokemon from my dream."

Ash gulped

"Mew."

"You saw Mew?" Everybody asked.

"What lucky people. They say happiness comes to those who see Mew."

"Togi. Togi togi PRIIIIII" (Uncles Pikachu and Static are gone. WHAAAA)

"Ash. Aaron. Pikachu and Static are missing!" Misty translated.

"I understood Togepi, Misty. But what does Mew's appearance have to do with this?"

"Mew took the two Pikachus."

"WHAT!"

TBC

Preview:

"_So what did Lucario mean by Aura?" Ash asked. _

"_Another term that was used was Wave." Kid answered as she drove her jeep following Lucario who was running. _

"_So Lucario can see all that?" Misty asked. _

"_In the legendary era," Marie explained, "there lived people would could master the Wave. They were called Wave Users." _

"_Similar to those Nen users we hear about on TV?" Andy asked. _


	45. The Rescue

I don't own Pokemon

Recap:

"_Togi. Togi togi PRIIIIII" (Uncles Pikachu and Static are gone. WHAAAA)_

"_Ash. Aaron. Pikachu and Static are missing!" Misty translated._

"_I understood Togepi Misty. But what does Mew's appearance have to do with this?"_

"_Mew took the two Pikachus."_

"_WHAT!"_

**Chapter 45: The Rescue**

"It's true. I saw it" Kid said as she came into the room in her purple and white costume.

"Why did Mew DO that?" Aaron asked.

"Probably a prank." The maid answered.

"Mew is constantly coming to the castle and causing mischief. Most of the time it's just stealing toys." Aileen explained.

"Please tell us where Mew lives." The twins said desperately.

0000

Instead of telling them, Queen Aileen took our heroes (minus Kid) to the balcony.

"There." She said pointing to a tree. "The Tree of World's Origin."

"The Tree of World's Origin?" Neesha asked.

"That is where Mew lives. However, since Mew can transform into the shape of any pokemon, no one has actually seen its true form."

'Except for these five' Aaron thought to himself referring to Ash, Misty, Brock, Corey, and Neesha.

"How do we find it then?" Andy asked.

"Lucario can read the aura of all things, and is said that he could lead the Hero, Aaron, through even pitch darkness." The maid answered.

"Lucario, you have the ability to locate Mew. Correct?"

_Yes ma'am._

"Won't you help these two trainers?"

_If the Queen desires._

"Ash. Aaron. I'll lend a hand." Kid said as she came out onto the balcony wearing a pink and black spandex jumpsuit.

"AHH. YOU'RE THE ADVENTURER KID SUMMERS!" Brock screamed realizing who his date was. (Mime Jr. was mimicking his reaction.)

"I didn't even realize it though you were standing right next to me." He continued while shaking her hand. "I have failed. I am deeply, deeply regretful. It is such an honor to meet you."

"She's famous?" Aaron asked.

"OF COURSE!" Brock screamed and pulled out a notebook. "She's definitely ranked high in my notebook."

"You keep a notebook of girls?" Ash asked disturbed.

"Of course. Here she is. Record for the quickest trip around the world in a hot-air balloon, record for deepest one-man submarine dive, record for longest independent space walk, etc. etc." Brock told Kid's life story.

"Wow. We should be fine with someone like her on our side." Andy said.

"Please help us." Misty asked.

"I, too, would like you to help." Aileen told her.

"The truth is," Kid said, "I came to this city because I wanted to unlock the mystery of the Tree of World's Origin. I'd be coming with you whether you asked me or not."

"Then it's settled." Ash said

"We leave as soon as possible." Aaron finished.

"You'll depart first thing in the morning." The maid said.

Ash and Aaron looked out towards the Tree.

"Don't worry." Marie told them.

"I'm sure they are just playing with Mew right now." Misty tried to comfort them.

"Yeah."

0000

At the Tree,

Pikachu and Static were sleeping. Mew, hovered over them waiting for them to wake up so it could play.

0000

"So what did Lucario mean by Aura?" Ash asked.

"Another term that was used was Wave." Kid answered as she drove her jeep following Lucario who was running.

"So Lucario can see all that?" Misty asked.

"In the legendary era," Marie explained, "there lived people would could master the Wave. They were called Wave Users."

"Similar to those Nen users we hear about on TV?" Andy asked.

"When did you watch such a thing?" Brock asked.

"When Andrea was taking naps. Mom napped as well, and Dad was at work. What did you expect me to do? Read?"

"Yes." Marie answered. "But for your question, yes. It is pretty much the same thing."

"And Aaron was one of them?" Aaron asked for a confirmation.

"Yes." Kid answered.

0000

After a while, our heroes (Ash, Aaron, Misty, Marie, Brock, Andy, Neesha, Corey, Kid, and Lucario) decided to take a break for lunch. Lucario secluded himself from the group. Brock prepared a wonderful picnic lunch. As he passed out the meals, he noticed something had taken Kid's.

Brock knelt down under the table and saw a small tree-like pokemon eating Kid's lunch.

"HEY! THAT'S KID'S FOOD!"

"Bon…"

Just then, the tree started to cry.

"Brock! You made it cry." Ash said.

"Bullying is wrong." Misty scolded him.

"Actually, this is a Bonsly. Its specialty is Fake Tears."

After realizing it had been found out, the Bonsly grabbed the food and made a run for it. However, it was stopped by Lucario who gave it some of the berries it was eating.

_Do not take people's things._

Bonsly ran away.

0000

At the tree,

Pikachu and Static woke up to see Mew hovering over them. When Mew realized they were awake, it pulled them out of the make-shift bed and the three started to play. Just then, Static fell through a solid tree trunk. Pikachu and Mew peeked in and saw a hollow pipe with greenish bubbles flowing through (almost like cells in a blood vessel.) Mew knock Pikachu in and they rode the bubbles after they caught up with Static.

When they emerged, they found themselves at another part of the tree. This part had a view of the outside world.

0000

"Geysers." Brock said when he recognized what was blocking the path to the tree.

There were about twelve geysers in the middle of the road. And as luck would have it, they went off just as Lucario and the jeep approached them.

"Nothing to do but to wait." Kid said.

"Wait. Is that a hot spring?" Marie said as she looked out the right window.

0000

"Ahh. This is the life." Andy sighed.

The gang had decided to let the pokemon out to enjoy the hot spring.

"Hey guys. Look who stowed away." Misty said as she approached in her bikini from the jeep carrying something.

"Bonsly?"

Just then, Bonsly ran behind Ash's Phanpy.

"What's wrong with it?" Aaron asked.

"Since Bonsly is a rock type, it hates water." Marie answered.

"I would have liked to have brought Pikachu here." Ash sighed.

"HEY LUCARIO!" Aaron called to the pokemon who was deep in thought. "COME ON IN! THE WATER'S GREAT!"

Instead of joining, Lucario walked away.

"What's up with him?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like hot springs." Andy suggested.

"Hey Ash. Check that out." Misty said pointing to the cliff.

Sure enough, there was a closed flower on the top of the cliff. The flower was a bluish-purple-crystal color. Ash climbed up to get a closer look.

"Ash sure is nimble." Kid observed.

"Yeah. Like an Aipom." Corey agreed.

"Really? We tend to compare it to a Mankey." Brock laughed.

Ash reached the flower and barley touched it when it started to glow. Ash lost his footing and as he fell, the flower became uprooted and

SPLASH

Misty caught the flower, but Ash wasn't as lucky as he fell into the hot spring.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to pick mountain flowers?" Aaron told him.

"Yeah. Like it's my fault it started glowing."

"Well, we can replant it later." Misty said.

Lucario heard the splash and came to see if everyone was alright. When he noticed the flower, he had a look of recognition.

0000

That evening,

Andy was done digging the hole for the flower.

"There. That should be deep enough."

"I'll put the flower in." Ash said. "As it's my fault we have to do this."

"Ok. Here." Misty said handing over the flower.

Just as it was placed in Ash's hands, the flower started glowing again. This time, it showed something. Like a hologram, the gang noticed that the scene had changed to the hot spring and Ash was falling from the cliff. Misty caught the flower, and Ash fell into the spring with a SLASH.

When the hologram stopped, everyone noticed that they were back.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"It's a Time Flower." Kid answered

"A what?" Aaron asked.

"A Time Flower." Marie told him. "It is said to show a miracle of time to Wave Users."

"I guess since Ash has the same "Wave" as Aaron, it showed him the miracle." Neesha said.

"Would it do the same with Aaron?" Corey asked.

"More than likely." Marie told him.

After they planted the flower, they drove off after the geysers calmed down. Leaving the Time Flower for future wave users. (FYI: When Ashley and Bailey get to Rota, they find it and see Ashley's father fall from the cliff when she touches it)

0000

At the tree, Pikachu and Static were missing their trainers.

"Pi Pikapi." (I miss Ash)

"Pika pikachu. Pi Pikachu pika." (I miss Aaron too. We'll wait until morning and then get Mew to take us back to him.)

"Pika" (Ok)

0000

The next morning,

Our heroes were on the road again. Things were going well until Lucario stopped.

"Lucario. What's wrong?" Marie asked.

_This is where I was sealed._

"What?" Aaron asked.

_Why?_

Just then, Lucario's foot touched a Time Flower and the scenery changed. Instead of a recent event such as Ash falling into a Hot Spring, it showed Lucario being temporarily blinded by a Houndoom attack. It also showed Aaron arriving.

"It's him" Aaron said.

Aaron (from the past) threw his scepter in front of Lucario. Much like what happens when a Pokeball touches a Pokemon, Lucario was sucked into the staff. It wiggled a bit as Aaron jumped onto his Pidgeot and flew towards the Tree of World's Origin. The wiggling was explained shortly when the one of the two armies came through. Lucario, who was upset, started attacking the holograms.

"LUCARIO! STOP IT!" Aaron tried to calm the pokemon down

"THEY'RE NOT REAL!" Ash joined in.

Just then, the Time Flower closed and the figures disappeared.

"That was scary." Misty said.

"There HAS to be an explanation!" Aaron said refusing to believe his namesake would do such a thing.

"I'm sure there is Aaron. We'll find an answer. That's why we're here in the first place." Ash said.

"Do you think that Aaron sealed Lucario to protect him?" Andy asked.

"Probably." Marie said.

_Why?_

Just then, Lucario sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as he approached Lucario.

Lucario closed his eyes and then pushed Ash out of the way as something came from the ground. The new pokemon landed behind the jeep and picked it up before throwing it out of the way.

"It's a Regirock." Brock said as he recognized the tan and red rock pokemon Tracey showed him a picture of.

"Have you been in Professor Oak's notes?"

"No. Tracey told me when I pick up my earnings from him."

"What earnings?"

"Probably from the bet. But now is not the time for that." Misty said and ran into the entrance to the Tree.

0000

After they emerged from the tunnel, our heroes found themselves in a paradise full of pokemon. Not just Yanma, and Nidorans, but Areodactyl, Omanyte, Omastar, and other "extinct" pokemon.

"We must be directly below the Tree of World's Origin" Kid said while putting on special glasses that recorded what she was looking at and transferred the data to her butler.

"So Pikachu is up there?" Ash asked.

Lucario nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" the twins shouted and ran up.

"Do you two even know where you're going?" Misty asked.

"All we have to do is head up." They told her and ran.

"Since they left, I can say it." Andy said. "I hate this unison thing."

"It does get annoying after a while."

"Well. Let's follow them." Marie said.

"You go on ahead." Kid said as she activated her Survey Modules.

Unfortunately, unknown to everyone, one of the survey modules landed on a crystal and activated the tree's "immune system".

0000

At a clearing with a view of the outside world, Ash and Aaron stopped running.

"PIKACHU!"

"STATIC!"

"IF YOU CAN HEAR US, PLEASE RESPOND!"

0000

Pikachu's and Static's sensitive ears picked up the sound as Mew slept. They ran towards the direction of the voices of their trainers. As they ran, Mew woke up and followed them.

"PIKAAAAAA!"(AARON!)

"PIKAPIIIIII!" (ASH!)

0000

"pikaaaaa" (aaron)

"pikapiiiii" (ash)

The two pikachu's voices were distant, but unmistakable to the two trainers.

"WE'RE COMING!"

As Ash and Aaron ran in the direction of the voices, something blocked their path and shot an ice beam at them.

"Uh oh" Ash said.

"It's a Regice"

The pokemon that looked like a light blue rock shot another ice beam at the twins.

"We're not your enemies." Ash said as Lucario prepared to defend them.

"We only came to look for our friends." Aaron said.

In response, the Regice shot another ice beam which was blocked by Lucario's Aura energy.

"I suggest we go another way." Aaron said.

"Considering our options, that's not a bad idea." Ash said as he turned and ran for it.

"Hey! No fair! My idea! I'm first!" Aaron said as he followed his brother. "C'mon Lucario!"

0000

Just as the others were headed out of the tunnel where Ash, Aaron, and Lucario emerged from before, Ash and Aaron came running back.

"Everybody!" Aaron shouted.

"Run Away!" Ash finished.

"Huh?"

Just then, Regice's ice beam made a trail of ice.

"REGICE!"

This way

Lucario pointed towards another tunnel. This time it led to a room with crystal bridges.

"HELP!"

Two new figures came from another opening across the room. They fell off the ledge and landed in front of Aaron.

"Team Rocket?"

"I don't care if you're the brat. Anyone will do." Pearl said.

"Just do something about them!" Heart told him.

Two pokemon showed up. One was Regirock. The other was grey and black.

"Great. Registeel's here." Brock said.

"How many are there?" Aaron asked Marie.

"Let's see. Those that I know are Regirock, Regice, and Registeel."

"So basically, that's all of them?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad."

_Just run._

After some running, our heroes and the two Rocket members found themselves in another tunnel.

"Uh Pearl"

"What?"

"Behind you."

Pearl turned around to see a red blob in the shape of a Cradily. Just then, it grabbed her.

"PEARL!"

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"Cradily. It's a Hoenn Pokemon" Andy answered.

"I highly doubt it's a read Cradily." Marie told him.

After the Cradily disappeared in a crack taking Pearl with it, a red blob the shape of an Omastar did the same with Heart.

"Did Team Rocket just disappear before our eyes?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. We better run if we want to escape that fate." Corey suggested.

Everyone nodded.

All of a sudden, the Regis appeared.

"You see Misty. THIS is why we thought about ditching you." Ash told his girlfriend.

"Just shut up and run."

"Banks. What is this?" Kid asked into her headphones.

"Perhaps, that these are like white blood cells." Banks was heard through her headphones. "They must be trying to exterminate the bacteria, which has entered the body."

"You mean the tree thinks we're bacteria?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That means that the Tree of World's Origin is alive. Banks. Find us an escape route."

"Of course."

Just then, a blob started to attack Kid. However, Lucario pushed her out of the way.

"LUCARIO!"

As the blob disappeared, it left Lucario unharmed.

"It must not affect Pokemon." Marie observed.

After some more running, they came to a fork.

"I'll draw them off." Ash stated.

"I'll go with you. Kid. Take care of everyone."

"Right."

"Hold on Ash/Aaron Ketchem. You two are not going anywhere without us."

"Misty. I'm serious. Go with Kid. If anything happens to you…"

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Please Misty. Just go."

"You too Marie."

"You win this round. But we'll be back."

Kid and the others went one way. The only ones left were Ash, Aaron, and Lucario.

_Until you meet up with Pikachu and Static, I will stay with you._

"Thanks."

Ash and Aaron let out Bayleef and Typlosion.

Regirock and Registeel appeared.

"Bayleef! Razor Leaf!"

"Typlosion! Flamethrower!"

The impacts caused an explosion.

"Ok. Let's go." Aaron said as he ran in the other direction.

"HEY! UP HERE!" Aaron called to the two Regis.

0000

With the others,

"Do you think the boys will be ok?" Marie asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"Is Ash constantly doing stuff like this?"

"Yeah. Once Ash ran between two psychic Umph."

"Shut up Brock." Misty said while covering his mouth.

"No. What happened?" Neesha said with almost recognition.

"Ash just ran between two psychic attacks. He lived."

"What were the two pokemon?" Corey asked with the same look as his girlfriend.

"That is confidential information."

Just then, blobs in the shapes of Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Cradily, Armaldo, Areodactyl, and Relicanth came out of another tunnel and swallowed everyone except Kid who escaped. (Barely.)

TBC

Preview:

"_Kid? Where are the others?"_

_Kid only gave him a look that said that she was sorry._

"_Oh no."_


	46. The Tree of World's Origin and Mew

I don't own Pokemon

**Bold**: Time Flower recaps

**Chapter 46: The Tree of World's Origin and Mew**

Ash and Aaron were lost. There were three tunnels but nobody knew which way was right.

"We could always use Andy's method."

"What's that?"

"Einey Meenie Miney Moe. Catch a…"

"No way. I thought it was always your fault when you guys got lost."

"Not always. Marie just liked to blame me."

"pikkkkaaaaa"

"STATIC!"

"pikapiiiii"

"PIKACHU!"

The twins looked at the tunnel where the voices were coming from (the far right) and then looked at each other. After nodding, they ran through that tunnel. When they emerged, they saw a large gap between the two sides. The two sides were connected by many bridges made of crystal. On the other side, stood the two Pikachus.

"PIKAPI!"

"PIKA!"

"PIKACHU!"

"STATIC!"

The two pikachus and their trainers both jumped onto the nearest bridges. Of course there is always a catch. In the gap, it was windy. And I'm not talking light breeze. I'm talking enough to knock a person off his feet.

After some hard movements, and loss of hats, the trainers and their pikachus were reunited as they all lost their footing. At the time, the twins didn't care. They had their Pikachus back. All of a sudden, they were grabbed by someone (Ash was grabbed and Aaron was saved by Physics as he was caught on the front). When they were place back on solid ground they looked at their savior.

"Kid?"

"Pikapi" (Ash)

"Pika" (Aaron)

The pikachus nuzzled their trainers.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Ash said to his first pokemon.

_Ash! Aaron!  
_

"We managed to meet up with Pikachu/Static"

"Chu?" (Who are you?)

"This is Lucario. He guided us." Aaron explained.

"Pika" (Hi)

Just then, Mew came down with the two hats.

"Mew." (Here)

"Mew." Kid said as she activated her glasses.

"Thanks." The twins said as the retrieved their hats.

"Uh oh." Ash said as he looked towards the tunnel where Pikachu came from.

"What?"

"That." He said pointing at the tunnel.

"REGICE!"

"RUN!"

As they were running, Ash realized something.

"Kid? Where are the others?"

Kid only gave him a look that said that she was sorry.

"Oh no."

0000

After gaining some new chasers, Ash, Aaron, Kid, Lucario, and the two Pikachus found themselves in another room. However, this time, they were not so lucky. The blobs had gotten a hold of the three humans left. The Pokemon tried to rescue their trainers, but had no prevail as Ash, Aaron, and Kid disappeared.

After seeing Pikachu and Static cry, Mew started to glow green and touched a crystal deactivating the immune system.

As the immune system was deactivated, two green blobs appeared where Pearl and Heart disappeared. Six green blobs appeared where Brock, Andy, Misty, Marie, Neesha, and Corey disappeared. Three blobs appeared where Ash, Aaron and Kid disappeared. From each blob, emerged the trainer who had disappeared. Togepi ran right into Misty's arms and cried with happiness. Elsewhere, Pikachu and Static were doing something similar to Ash and Aaron as they materialized.

With the immune system down, there was good news and bad news. The good news was that the Regis couldn't hurt the humans. The bad news was, every living being needs an immune system to remain healthy. The Tree of World's Origin is no exception. And since the Tree of World's Origin and Mew were connected by a symbiotic relationship, when the Tree gets sick, Mew gets sick.

"It's burning up!" Kid said as she checked Mew's temperature.

"What do we do?" the boys asked as the crystals started to turn from green and white to red and black.

"Miss." A male voice from Kid's headphones appeared. "There is an abnormality in the life signs of the Tree of World's Origin."

"It looks that way."

"It seems like there are irregularities in the flow of energy."

"What do you mean?"

"The sudden immune system activity may have caused some manner of damage to it. If the flow of energy remains halted, the tree will collapse."

"Mew and the Tree are one. Therefore, when the Tree is weak…"

"So is Mew." Aaron finished Kid's explanation

Just then, Mew started to float. It pointed straight.

"I think it wants us to follow." Ash stated.

0000

At the destination,

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"Like I'd know" Ash answered.

Just then, Lucario gasped.

"What's wrong?" the twins asked the Pokemon.

Instead of answering, Lucario ran to a crystal in the middle of the floor and knelt by it. In front of the crystal, laid a pair of gloves.

_This is…It can't be!_

Lucario summoned up some of its aura and transferred it to the crystal. As the aura was transferred, something inside the crystal started to glow blue.

Everyone gasped as they realized what the blue glow was.

_Master Aaron_

"This is…" Aaron started.

"It seems that after sealing Lucario, Aaron came here alone." Kid told them. "This must be the Heart of the Tree."

Ash and Aaron walked around to find any clues.

"HEY ASH! OVER HERE!" Aaron called.

"What's up?"

"Look." Aaron said as he pointed to something on the floor.

"A Time Flower. What are you waiting for? You have the power too."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Aaron said as he activated the flower.

The scene changed into the same room. This time, a man in his twenties walked up.

**"Please come out, Mew." The man said.**

**Instead of Mew, Ho-oh appeared. Then it transformed into Mew.**

**"Mew, I know that you are one with this tree" the man said. "I beg you, lend me your strength. The Wave is in me!"**

**Aaron from the past held out his hand and aura energy started to flow from him into Mew.**

**"Accept my Wave!" he said as he strained as the energy ball grew and engulfed Mew.**

The trainers from the present and the pokemon watched in horror as Aaron from the past's aura started to leave him.

"I remember Andy telling me," the present Aaron told Ash, "that when a person's nen leaves him/her, he/she will die."

"So that's what happened." Ash said as he stared at his great-uncle (A/N: I don't feel like typing all those greats.)

Just then, the scene vanished. Pikachu and Static ran to the spot where Aaron from the past was.

"Pika?" (What was that?)

"Time Flower. It was a recording from the past" Aaron explained to his Pikachu.

"Aaron traded his life to stop the war." Kid said. "So this is the truth."

_Master Aaron_

Lucario cried.

Just then,

"Guys. I think we have a bigger problem." Ash said.

"Mew. Mew mew mew." (Lucario. Use your own power to save the tree.)

_My own power? You want me to use my own power to save the tree this time?_

"Mew." (Yes)

_Very well… I will_

"WAIT!" Kid said. "If you do that, you'll have the same fate as Aaron."

_I know._

"Lucario." Aaron said.

_The Wave is in me._

Unfortunately, Lucario's power wasn't strong enough.

_My Wave is not enough_

Ash and Aaron looked at each other and seemed to be arguing over something with their eyes. When they came to a conclusion,

"Our aura's the same as our great-uncle's right?" Ash asked.

"You great uncle?" Kid asked.

"That Aaron is our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle." Aaron explained as he pointed to the crystal.

_Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?  
_

Instead of answering, Ash grabbed the gloves and handed one to his brother.

"Then we're sure we can do this too." Aaron said.

The twins put their covered hands right next to each other and started to channel the energy.

"Don't do it." Kid warned them. "If you do, you'll also,"

"If we don't…" Ash said.

"…the Tree will collapse…" Aaron stated

"…and all the Pokemon below will die…" Ash finished.

_Ash. Aaron._

"We will do this!" the said as they strained.

Lucario nodded and joined in. After a few minutes, Ash, Aaron, and Lucario started to develop a blue visible aura. But they didn't notice. They were too busy trying to concentrate which proved difficult for the twins. Since they had no training when it came to "Wave Using", they weren't use to the feeling.

As if on cue, Lucario looked towards the twins who were getting weakand made a decision: He pushed them out of the way.

"LUCARIO!" they screamed.

_Leave the rest to me. The Wave is in me!_

Mew started to glow green and flew into the Heart of the Tree. The red and black crystals and walls turned back into the original color of white and green.

Mew emerged from the heart happy and healthy. Like Celebi did before, it flew around the trainers and pokemon.

"Thank goodness." Aaron said.

"You're feeling better." Ash stated.

"The Tree's life signs are returning to normal." Banks said through the headphones. "It will be fine now."

"Yeah. Banks, keep everything on record we have a secret."

"You aren't going to publicize it?"

"Put it away carefully"

"Yes ma'am."

Just then, Lucario sat down from the pain with his back against his old master.

"LUCARIO!"

"Aaron!" Ash said as he pointed to something next to Lucario

"Another Time Flower! Activate it."

The scene changed to the same room and Aaron from the past limped over to the spot where he was now. Then he started to talk to himself which turned out to be talking to Lucario.

**"Lucario." Aaron said, "I'm so sorry."**

_Master Aaron._

**"You…I had no choice but to seal you. If I had not, you would have followed me anywhere and probably shared my fate."**

_Of course I would._

**"If a life must be traded for a pointless war, myself and only me should be plenty."**

**Just then, some more energy that was left over flowed out of him.**

**"But I don't have any…regrets." Aaron continued "In the castle, with Leen and you, I had a beautiful life. That itself is what "living" means**"

_And I…doubted you!_ Lucario started to cry.

**"Thank you…Lucario. Everyday I spent with you was very happy."**

_Master Aaron._

**"Lucario, if it were possible, once again, I'd like to meet you once again, my friend"**

Just then, the scene reverted back to present day.

Ash and Aaron were having a hard time keeping in the tears.

_Master Aaron! I was a fool.  
_

"Lucario. You're wrong." Ash said.

"You've been a fine Hero of the Wave." Aaron continued.

"Pi" (Yeah)

Just then, the energy started to escape from Lucario.

"Lucario! Hang in there!"

_I'm returning to where Master Aaron is_

Lucario disappeared and what was left of his aura merged with what was left with his Master's and the crystal disappeared leaving a blue egg.

"I guess when a legendary pokemon dies, another one will be born." Kid said.

Ash and Aaron didn't hear. They were too busy mourning Lucario and their great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle.

"Mew" (Are you ok?)

"We'll be fine." Ash said as he dried his tears.

"So, who gets the egg?" Aaron asked.

"I guess we can share it until it hatches." Ash said.

"It can decide when it hatches." Aaron figured out where his brother was going.

0000

Outside, Brock, Misty, Andy, Marie, and the others were waiting for any signs of Ash and Aaron.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brock said while turning pale.

"Oh give it up. Mew must have restored their memories like Mewtwo restored ours." Misty told him.

"You guys saw Mewtwo afterwards?" Neesha asked

"Twice." Brock said.

"Don't push it."

"So has Ash had any more new death experiences?" Corey asked.

"You bet!" a voice came from behind. "Constantly. In fact, he just had umph"

"Shut up Aaron." Another voice said from that same direction.

"ASH/AARON!" Marie and Misty yelled as they ran towards their boyfriends.

"KID!" Brock yelled.

After the girls kissed their boyfriends, they did not release their embraces.

"Are you two ok?" Misty asked.

"Never better." Ash answered.

"PIKACHUPI!" (Misty!)

"PIKACHA!" (Marie!)

"Hey Pikachu!" Misty said as Pikachu transferred from Ash's shoulder to hers.

"Are you alright Static?" Marie said as Static mimicked Pikachu's actions

"Cha" (You bet)

"Hey!" Andy said realizing something. "Where's Lucario?"

Marie and Misty looked at their boyfriends waiting for an answer. However, the girls didn't need a verbal answer. The look on their faces was enough.

"Oh Ash/Aaron" the girls tightened their embraces.

"It's ok. He's returned to where his friend is." Ash said while looking at the sky.

0000

When they arrived at the castle, Aileen greeted them happily now knowing that they were safe (with the exception of Lucario.) The Lucario egg hatched and decided to go with Aaron. The newborn Lucario stayed at Aldoran Castle with Aileen. Mew had also decided to go with Aaron. Mewtwo made a secret appearance to Ash. Kid went home to prepare for her next adventure. Neesha and Corey left to continue their journey. The rest of the gang decided to stay at the castle for a while.

TBC

Preview:

_At Aldoran Castle, Ash and Aaron decided to look through the castle to find out more about their ancestor. What they found was interesting. They had found Queen Leen's diary. After receiving permission from Aileen, they compared the two books._

"_Ok. What questions do we have?"_


	47. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 47: Questions and Answers**

At Aldoran Castle, Ash and Aaron decided to look through the castle to find out more about their ancestor. What they found was interesting. They had found Queen Leen's diary. After receiving permission from Aileen, they compared the two books.

"Ok. What questions do we have?"

"We have 1.)Who is he? 2.) Where did he live? 3.) Any lovelife? 4.) What's the scepter for? 5.) Where did he disappear to? 6.) Why? 7.) What did he do?"

"Alright. With the current events and these two journals, we can determine answers."

"Which are…" Aaron said

"#1. Our ancestor." Ash answered

"#2. Here at this castle." Aaron continued

"#3. Yes. He had a crush on Queen Leen who had similar feelings."

"#4. The scepter held Lucario"

"#5. The Tree of World's Origin"

"#6. To stop the war."

"And #7. He was a "Wave User"."

"Which is the same as today's "Nen users""

"Which can be found on some modern anime."

"Whew. This history lesson is exhausting." Aaron sighed.

"And researchers do similar things all the time."

"I have a new respect for Marie."

"How are you two doing?" Misty asked as she came into the room being followed by Lucario.

"Fine. We have our current questions answered."

"Really? May I see?" She asked pointing to the paper with the questions and answers.

"Sure."

Misty read the questions and the answers.

"Interesting. Do you know if Aaron knew about the crush?"

"According to the Journal, he had no idea she had similar feelings."

_Did my father know?_

Ash and Aaron looked at the pokemon and then at each other.

"We never asked." Aaron said.

"He could have. If he was as close to his trainer as Pikachu and Static are to us, then maybe."

"You know, your mother is now eight month's pregnant. Are we going to go back?"

"Of course."

TBC

Preview:

"_Mom! Dad! We're back!" Ash yelled_

_Silence_

"_Something's wrong." Aaron stated._


	48. Babies

I Don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 48: Babies**

After traveling a month to get back to Pallet Town, are heroes are now on the hill overlooking the small town.

"Finally." Misty sighed

"We're Home!"

"Let's go see Mom."

0000

At the house a few minutes later,

"Hello?"

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Ash yelled

Silence

"Something's wrong." Aaron stated.

"Maybe we should look around." Marie suggested.

"Right" Everyone said as they split up.

0000

"Oh boy. GUYS! I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOUR PARENTS ARE!" Brock said after some thinking and seeing Mimey mopping the kitchen with a worried look.

The other kids came running faster than you can say "Pikachu" into the kitchen to join Brock.

"WHERE?"

"Let's go." Brock simply said.

"Huh? Why won't you tell us?"

0000

Outside the hospital,

"Why didn't you say so Brock?" Ash said as he ran into the building.

"So that we'd be able to catch up with you two." Brock explained.

"Pikachu." (C'mon slowpokes)

0000

Inside,

"May I help you?" a receptionist asked the twins.

"Yes." Ash said

"We're looking for Delia Ketchem."

"Are you related?"

"WE'RE HER SONS!" the two nervous boys shouted.

"Ah. First time. Very well. She's in room 567" (A/N: I'm guessing with the floor)

"THANKS" the two boys called to the woman as they ran up the stairs.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator?" Aaron asked his brother as they reached the third floor.

"It's too slow."

0000

When they got up there,

"HOW DID YOU GUYS GET UP HERE SO FAST!"

"Easy." Brock said

"We took the elevator."

Ash facefaulted as Aaron gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"Have you heard anything?"

"We decided to wait for you two." Andy said

"Thanks."

0000

"SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Aren't you two Ash and Aaron Ketchem?" a nurse came by and noticed the identical boys

"Ahhh. Nurse Joy. It's so great to see you." Brock flirted with the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Nurse Joy is my sister's cousin's sister-in-law's third cousin twice removed. I'm Nurse Jackie."

"Must be the black sheep of the family." Marie whispered to Misty who nodded in agreement.

"Togepri." (Hi)

"Anyways. Back to the subject at hand," Aaron said.

"Where's Mom?" Ash finished.

"Calm down. I was just about to call Professor Oak to ask him where you two were. Your mother would be happy to know that you two are safe. She's already in the delivery room."

Ash and Aaron could feel their hearts pounding.

"You kids can wait outside the delivery room on the condition you two don't come running in every time you hear a scream. Ok?"

"Ok."

0000

After a few hours,

Brock and Andy were talking about becoming gym leaders again while Marie and Misty were reading. Pikachu, Static, and Togepi were watching attentively as the twins were pacing the room. The two trainers had decided that the promise was easier said than done. Everyone of their friends had to hold them back as they heard their mother scream because of a contraction. They finally found some self-control and were trying their hardest to keep occupied.

"Why don't you two plan about the next league?" Marie suggest still reading.

"We were going to stay and help with the baby for a while." Aaron said still pacing.

"And then Aaron's going to participate in the Orange League." Ash told her.

"Then we'll go to Hoenn."

"And then to the Battle Frontier."

"So basically, we already have planned it."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see this day." Misty said while looking up from her Pokemon Weekly Magazine.

"What day?"

"The day when you would actually PLAN."

"Hey!"

Just then, Nurse Jackie came out of the delivery room.

"Is Mom alright?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. Your mother has been moved to the recovery room."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes."

The boys made a break for the door.

"Don't you two even want to know…"

The boys disappeared.

"They'll find out soon enough." Misty told the nurse.

"But we're interested." Marie said.

"Well, I'm not sure if Delia told you or not, but…"

0000

"Mom?" the boys whispered

"Ash. Aaron. I'm so glad you two are here." A very tired Delia hugged her two now eldest children.

"Hey guys. Glad you can join us." Dan said with a smile as he massaged his hand from Delia's death grip from earlier.

"We just got back into town today." Ash explained.

"So, what happened in Rota?"

Ash and Aaron looked at each other and then at their parents.

"Can we discuss that later?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. What about our new sibling?" Aaron added.

Dan and Delia looked at each other and then at their kids.

"Didn't Jackie tell you?" Dan asked.

Ash and Aaron looked embarrassed.

"Well," Aaron started.

"We kind of left them," Ash said

"Without giving Nurse Jackie a chance to tell us." Aaron finished.

Dan and Delia sighed.

Just then, the doctor and Nurse Jackie came into the room. Each carrying a bundle.

"Ash? Aaron? Jeez. Last time I saw you two, you were the ages of your sisters here." The doctor said a he recognized the twins.

"Uh?" the twins said not knowing which statement to think about first: the fact that this was the same doctor who was there when they were born; the fact that there was more than one sibling; or the fact that the youngest Ketchem's were girls.

"Ah look. They're speechless." The doctor joked as he handed one of the girls to Delia as Jackie handed another one to Dan.

Just then, the doctor's pager went off.

"Oh. I have to go now. It was great seeing you guys again." The doctor said while leaving.

"We have sisters?" Ash said not wanting to think that this was probably a dream.

"Two of them?" Aaron said in the same tone as his brother

"Would you like to hold them?" Delia asked them

The boys just nodded.

Dan handed the one he was holding to Ash while Delia handed the other one to Aaron.

"They're so tiny." Aaron whispered.

"What are their names?" Ash asked

Delia and Dan looked at each other

"Emily and Elizabeth." Delia answered.

"Emily after your great-grandmother on my side and Elizabeth after your great-grandmother on your mother's side." Dan explained

"Which is which?" Aaron asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Dan told him.

"This one looks like an Emily." Ash said.

"And this one looks like an Elizabeth." Aaron added.

0000

At the nursery,

"Awww."

"Jeez Misty/Marie. How many times are you going to coo like that?" the twin boys asked their girlfriends.

"Every time they do something cute." Misty told them.

"They didn't do anything yet!" Ash told her.

"And we've been looking at them for 10 minutes, so it's not like you are just now seeing them." Aaron added.

"Hey Ash." Brock said

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, how are you going to keep from mixing up baby Elizabeth and Misty's mom?"

"Easy." Aaron answered for his brother, "I heard Dad referring to baby Elizabeth as "Lizzy"."

"And my Mom prefers "Beth"." Misty told him.

"How about telling Emily and Elizabeth apart?" Brock asked.

"Good question. It's not like they can correct us." Andy added.

"I think Mom said something about color-coding them." Ash answered

"Yeah. And Mom said that we can choose the colors." Aaron said.

"Just no pink please." Misty begged.

"Don't worry. We've already discussed the colors with Mom and Dad. Elizabeth's things will be yellow." Ash told her.

"And Emily's will be green." Aaron finished.

TBC


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A year after the girls were born, Aaron had won the Orange League and the older set of twins were getting ready to go to Hoenn. Togepi had evolved into Togetic during the trip.

Gary's research was really coming along considering the fact that he had just recently revived an Aerodactyl.

Jimmy, Vincent, and Marina traveled to Hoenn. There, they became thorns in Team Aqua's side. The fact that Greg was now a part of that evil organization did not help. Also, Jimmy and Marina had gotten over their denial.

Richie and Kira had met up and were now going out. They had become thorns in Team Magma's side.

Jessie and James were now expecting a child of their own. Butch and Cassidy could be found in jail while Pearl and Heart worked as servants in Queen Aileen's castle after being fired from Team Rocket.

Delia and Daniel were kept busy by Emily and Elizabeth. The adults always looked forward to when Ash, Aaron, and the others were home so that they could have some alone time. Sometimes they would have to resort to Gary when hecame for a visit.

Andy still flirted with every Officer Jenny he saw while Brock flirted with any other girl. Ash and Misty's love was still going strong as well as Aaron and Marie's love. And their love will keep on growing.

-THE END-

A/N: After reading the reviews, I found that there were some unanswered questions. So, I decided to answer those that I feel were left unanswered. The writer will be underlined, the question will be italicized, and the answer will be in bold.

1.) ffgirlmoonie: _Wait, is Ash older r is Aaron older?_ **Ash is older.**

2.) kana: _You do know that Claire and Lance are cousins?_ **No I did not know.**

3.) Jarkens: _What's with the "He's not" and "He did" thing with Aaron?_ **Aaron realized that Ash could have been talking about Dratini and they haven't told the girls yet. He knew what the girls' reactions were going to be and he was not ready to face their tempers**

4.) Jarkens:_Is there any way you can make the Kanto not reminiscent of the first season of the show?_ **Sorry it annoyed you, but the show was pretty much what I had to go on.I attempted to change a couple of things around.**

5.) Ghost: _So,what do you think? Is it a good idea?_ **It's a good idea. Sorry I didn't use that, but Chapter 35 had already been written whenI read yourreview **

6.) Jarkens: _Are Chapters 43-47 basically the eigth movie in your own way?_ **Yes and No. I had downloaded the subbed version of the 8th movie and based it on that. The only thing that was really my own way, was the addition and replacements of some characters. FYI, the chapters are full of quotes from the movie. Some were said by the original character, but some I had to change due to circumstances**.

7.) Shadowkeeper113: _What's up with the twin thing?_** I know. I realized that as well a while ago. The majority of my stories as of now are about twins in one way or another. I guess I just like writing about them. **

8.)Kene: _By the way can Ash have the egg and the pokemon inside of it,please?_ **Not the Lucario egg if that's what you're asking.I made a list of the Legendaries so far and pretty much assigned a legendary to a twin.**

9.) Sadowkeeper113:_Is Ash and Aaron going to the Orange Islands and the Hoenn Region?_ **I wasn't planning on going into detail, but I'll give the readers what they want. In fact, ANYONE WHO WANTS A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW EITHER BY REVIEW OR E-MAIL! A PREQUEL IS ALREADY IN THE MAKING!**

I hope this answers your questions. If you have anymore, just e-mail me. Thank you so much for being patient with this story. Also, thank you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. It's really nice to know that people actually like my writting.

Before I forget, be on the lookout for the Prequel to A Pokemon Parent Trap. It will be on in a few days. The story is called: Aaron's Original Adventure.


End file.
